Lado Superior
by Ranninha-chan
Summary: Porque ser jovem é bom, mas ser bilionário é melhor ainda!
1. A princesinha do Upper East Sid

_**Lado Superior**_

_Porque ser jovem é bom, mas ser bilionário é melhor ainda!_

_**Young, beautiful and billionaires Blog**_

_**Assunto do dia:**__O Casal Multimilionário. Ichihina _

_Vocês não leram errado prezados leitores, é isso mesmo que vocês tão lendo. Nessa ultima madrugada em uma das casas noturnas mais badaladas de Manhattan, a Space, a princesinha do Upper East Side, Hiuuga Hinata, conquistou nada mais nada menos que Kurosaki Ichigo. Se vocês estão vomitando arco-íris igual a mim e estão querendo saber como aconteceu eu vou contar detalhadamente cada detalhe que eu presenciei. Mais primeiramente vocês devem ta se perguntando: O que diabos Ichigo ta fazendo em Manhattan? E a resposta é simples, ele veio acompanhar os pais que vieram resolver assuntos de negócios e, junto com ele, veio também seu melhor amigo! Isso mesmo garotas o milionário (não Bi), Abarai Renji, veio junto com ele para nosso delírio. Voltando ao nosso casal multimilionário, Hinata chegou à boate com sua melhor amiga, Mitsashi Tenten (inveja dela), arrasando como sempre com suas roupas e sapatos PERFEITOS e, como sempre, se tornou o principal centro das atenções, principalmente de um certo garoto de cabelos laranja e um corpo lindo de morrer. E foi quando Tenten resolveu dar uma saidinha, o predador se aproximou de sua presa! ^^ Desculpe leitores mais infelizmente não sei o que eles conversaram (sorry!). Mais sei que agradou a nossa princesa porque depois de algum tempo conversando e bebendo (De Lei) eles ficaram o resto da noite e depois ele ainda foi deixá-la em casa (No Camaro Preto dele!). E sinceramente, dando minha opinião crítica, eles formaram o casal mais lindo que já vi! Não sei se foi a forma como eles se complementaram com suas cores tão opostas, Preto azulado e Laranja, ou a forma que ele à tratava tão cavalheiro e atencioso, realmente não sei o que mais me chamou atenção neles, só sei que a Nossa Hyuuga preferida nasceu abençoada de todas as maneiras que eu consigo imaginar, tão perfeita por fora como por dentro ao ponto de deixar de boca aberta os Herdeiros mais cobiçados do mundo. Então, se eu fosse você, tomava cuidado Sasuke, se você não quiser perde-la antes memos de ganha-la! _

_Eu sei que vocês me amam! __Beijinhos._

_**Capitulo 1**__: A princesinha do Upper East Side_

Raramente eu digo minha opinião, sério. Normalmente eu concordo com tudo o que dizem, e o pior, eu não sei o motivo. Minha voz trava, meu corpo fica imobilizado, não consigo reagir. É um saco. Não sei o que dá em mim. Principalmente quando se trata de pessoas que significam alguma coisa para mim, ou de mim mesma. É um tanto... Embaraçoso. Espera, ou melhor... Constrangedor! Você deve se perguntar (ou já se perguntou), do por que eu estar dizendo essas coisas. Acertei? Estou conversando com o meu pai, ou o ouvindo dizer... Que eu sou irresponsável, imatura, uma vergonha para a família, uma pedra no sapato, e reclamando que a minha irmã mais nova e meu primo são mais responsáveis, que eu tenho um nome a zelar e blá blá blá. Cara, isso me irrita muito! O problema não é meu? Deixa-o comigo! Tudo bem que ele é meu pai e tal... Mas eu já estou bem grandinha para ficar aturando sermão.  
Ainda mais quando é apenas por bobagens, na moral só por que eu cheguei tarde em casa hoje. E o pior é que quando o chefão Hyuuga ta falando eu tenho só que escutar sem por argumentar nada contra sua unânime autoridade nessa casa e na minha vida. QUE SACO! Vocês não tem noção de como isso me irrita!

- Você está ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo, Hinata? - Que? Quando? Onde? Ah é, ele estava brigando comigo, e pelo timbre de voz, bem irritado.

- Estou sim. - eu respondi olhando para ele. Ele suspirou estressado, acho que ele sabia que eu não ouvi uma palavra do que ele disse antes. Sabe por quê? Eu já ouvi a mesma coisa semana passada.

- É inacreditável... - lá vai ele com aquela voz que eu não gosto. - E ainda por cima, você não escuta nada. Hinata, quando vai deixar de ser tão imatura? - eu olhei para o lado - Preste atenção Hinata!

- Desculpa! - eu não conseguia dizer mais nada, e estava com um nó na minha garganta, eu detesto essa sensação. Então fiz biquinho pra ele. Que? Antigamente funcionava. Mas ele me olhou com aqueles olhos, eu sei descrever aquele olhar dele, é tipo "você nunca vai mudar".

– Hinata, você é minha filha! Você é uma Hyuuga! Você é a maior herdeira desse pais e, mesmo assim, você não se importa? – Só consegui baixar a cabeça.

– Eu só queria me divertir um pouco pai! Sair dessa prisão que o Senhor construiu pra mim.

- Olhe pra mim. – Olhei pra ele com os olhos marejados. – Você e sua irmã são tudo que eu tenho. Por isso eu me preocupo.

– Às vezes eu acho que o Senhor só se preocupa com a reputação da família!

– Isso é mentira! Mais você tem que entender que você não é uma adolescente normal Hinata! E que todo passo que você dar fora dessa casa o mundo inteiro fica sabendo e graças a isso você tem uma enorme responsabilidade em suas mãos!Por isso você não pode sair por ai fazendo o que bem entender. – Pior que isso é verdade e também me irrita muito. – Hoje umas 5 pessoas já vieram me parabenizar pelo seu "namoro" com o Kurosaki! – Arregalei o olho. Namoro? Maldito Blog. – Viu o que suas atitudes podem causar? – Mais uma vez fui obrigada a baixar a cabeça diante do todo poderoso Hyuuga. Ele olhou para a janela, respirando um pouco e se acalmou. Agora vem à parte em que ele vai me mandar ir para o quarto. - Vai para o seu quarto Hinata. Mais tarde terminamos nossa conversa. - viu? É sempre assim, e aposto que ele vai me ignorar durante todo o resto do dia. Eu odeio isso.

-Desculpa Pai. - eu disse saindo da sala de Hiashi. Aquela sala dele me irrita, é tão parecida com a diretoria da escola, e se pensar bem, meu pai não é muito diferente do diretor. Enfim, fui pro meu quarto pra voltar a dormir já que meu pai me acordou hoje furioso comigo. Sorri ao ver a minha cama me esperando. Joguei-me nela com vontade sentindo a maciez. Sério mesmo gente, a cada dia ela me parece mais confortável.

Ah, fala sério, a cama é uma das melhores invenções já feitas. Ela, além de ser macia, confortável e acolhedora, é meu ombro amigo, meu abrigo. Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu já chorei em cima da cama, de quantas vezes já fofoquei com as minhas amigas em cima da cama, e a melhor parte é que você pode chegar em casa a hora que for, ela sempre vai estar lá te esperando e vai te acolher sem te dar sermão.

Maldito Blog! Se vocês tivessem noção de como eu odeio ele! Eu me sinto num reality show. É sério. Eu amo que eu sou, arrisco até dizer que amo minha popularidade, mas não supor esse blog que conta me vida todinha pra pessoas que nunca me viram na vida. E o pior, é que existem 3.897,251 milhões de pessoas que seguem essa porcaria de blog. Afinal, qual é a graça de saber o que um bilionário faz da vida? Se for assim pelo menos eles deveriam ficar seguindo meu pai e não eu! Afinal o dinheiro é dele, é ele quem trabalha e manda aqui nessa porra! Vocês devem ta se perguntando "que diabo de blog é esse né?"É o seguinte, um monte de gente desocupada que não tem nada mais pra fazer da vida começou a contar o que o jovens mais ricos, bonitos e BILIONÁRIOS do mundo fazem em suas vidinhas luxuosas! É muita falta do que fazer né? Pensei que isso não fosse reder muito mais atualmente a milhões de pessoas que seguem essa porcaria! Ou seja, me lasquei porque meu pai achou um jeito perfeito de saber o que eu faço fora dessa prisão! Será que é ele que pagou as pessoas pra ficarem me vigiando? Huuum... Bem pensado. Porque por incrível que pareça, essa história de blog só começou a rolar quando eu me "rebelei". Isso mesmo, eu passei minha infância inteira sendo uma invisível, a certinha, a tímida. Até um dia que meu pai teve que viajar pra um lugar muito distante e não podia me levar então ele me mandou eu e meu "amado" priminho pra um "acampamento de férias" e lá eu conheci um garoto, que hoje em dia acho ele um idiota mas isso não vem ao caso agora, então o garoto se encantou por mim e não me deixou em paz até eu beijar ele e, eu beijei! ^^ Futuramente eu o apresento a vocês, mais agora vocês só precisam saber que ele foi o primeiro passo pra eu ser o que eu sou hoje, porque ele era tão imperativo e sorridente, tão diferente de mim que eu me apaixonei. Quando o acampamento acabou eu fiquei bastante abalada por me separar dele e ele também ficou. Contei tudo a Tenten, minha melhor amiga, que dei meu primeiro beijo e ela ficaram histéricas! Por isso que eu amo ela Enfim, só sei que desde que eu o conheci que eu meio que... mudei! Não tava mais tímida como antes. Eu não era mais uma garotinha que nunca tinha dado o primeiro beijo, agora eu era uma garotinha que já tinha dado o primeiro beijo! *-* Ai foi no final dos meus 13 anos que eu tive meu primeiro namorado, que vocês também conheceram futuramente, e meu pai quase enfarta mais mesmo assim ele aceitou, embora todos os dias ele fizesse questão de me lembrar que "ele não era do meu nível". Foi bom ser notada pelos meus amigos e família, mas ainda sou uma ninguém para meu pai Hiashi. De alguma forma isso me incomoda. E muito. É tão difícil ser eu gente! Sério! Não é drama não! Não acreditem em tudo o que vocês leem naquele blog não.

Já percebeu que a gente nunca percebe quando a gente dorme? É meio estranho. A pessoa está lá, esperando a hora para dormir, e quando dorme ela não viu como aconteceu. Ah, sei lá, eu sempre me quis ver pegar no sono. Vai dizer que você não? ... Não? Quer saber, não estou narrando para ficar levando fora de leitor não, dá licença? Já sei, e você não ta lendo para ficar levando fora de narrador. Eu sei! Então, vamos deixar para lá?(povo mal educado). _¬¬'_ Foco aqui oh, eu acordei com o barulho do meu despertador, e eu não sou daquelas que quebra o despertador por acordar de mau humor. Eu preciso dele. Embora eu tenha acordado com uma ressaca que não é de Deus não! (Já percebeu como eu mudo o assunto da história do nada?) Voltando... Fui direto para o banheiro, tomar um banho e escovar os dentes. Assim que me enrolei na toalha, sai do banheiro e abri meu closet. Sabe qual é a melhor parte de ser podre de rica? É poder ter meu próprio shopping particular *-* Sério mesmo, acho que eu não saberia viver sem meus sapatos ou com um guarda roupa pequeno! Se bem que eu acho que eu não tenho muita roupa, mais acho que eu só acho isso pelo simples fato de ser mulher! Liguei o Home Theater com minhas musicas eletrônicas preferidas e comecei a me arrumar pra ir pra escola. Botei minhas peças íntimas, para os idiotas que não sabem: calcinha e sutiã, peguei minha farda da escola, que, sinceramente, eu amo todos os modelos, o oficial e os opcionais que é pra você não ir com aquela mesma roupa todos os dias, assim, e dia de sexta-feira podíamos ir de roupas normais sem ser a farda. Por isso que eu amo meu colégio Agora deixa eu mostrar como é a farda pra vocês: . essa: images/21997928/culoccitr6_ essa: . /299ba4d8603410d12241b84dcd32 a93d/tumblr_mf521dAdoQ1rvfewko1_ e o **oficial** que é esse: wp-content/uploads/2012/07/Hwang-Mi-Hee-Cor%C3%

Lindos né? Tem até as boinas que eu acho muito fofas mais quase nuca uso. Fora que eu também nunca uso o uniforme do jeito certo, sempre dou um nó nele que é pra mostrar a barriga e quase nunca uso o Blazer por cima. Só quando ta muito frio. Coisas que deixam a diretora puta da vida mais mesmo assim, eu sou uma rebelde, não posso fazer nada! ^^ Sou foda! Enfim, botei o Uniforme oficial já que toda segunda feira é obrigatório ele por causa do Hino de nosso pais. Me olhei no espelho, peguei uma escova e comecei a pentear meu cabelo, hoje tinha Educação Física, cabelo solto não rola, é nojento. Fica aquele cabelo molhado grudando no corpo e na sua cara o tempo todo. Tudo bem que eu não sou fresca, mas é nojento. Fiz duas chiquinhas no cabelo(igual na foto do ultimo link) Passei um gloss de leve, não gosto de exagerar na maquiagem para a escola. Vocês podem pensar diferente, mas olhem pelo o meu ponto de vista: "você iria maquiado para uma prisão?" Viu? Agora você concorda comigo. Peguei minha mochila, saí do meu quarto e desci as escadas rapidamente. Algo me dizia que meu pai não estava de bom humor. É estranho como eu pressinto as coisas, a cara amarrada na mesa do café não negava minhas dúvidas. E o olhar de Neji sobre mim, que dizia que Hiashi já havia contado para ele. Fofoqueiro. Eu não fico muito abalada com o sermão do meu pai, mas com o Neji é diferente, ele é pior que meu pai. Talvez seja por que meu pai já está ficando velho, perdendo o jeito e ensinando Neji a fazer o que ele faz comigo. Eles armam contra mim!

- Bom dia! – Não podia perder minha educação nem em um momento tenso desse. Eles responderam sem muita emoção. Queria sair Dalí antes que Neji resolvesse começar a falar.

- Hinata, por que chegou tarde ontem mesmo sob as ordens do seu pai? - perguntou Neji. Meu pai saiu da mesa e foi lá para fora, ai caramba, me lasquei. Afora o bicho vai pegar.

- Eu perdi a hora. - Isso é verdade. A festa estava muito boa e eu perdi a noção do tempo. Se bem que vocês já devem saber já que é a primeira noticia que vocês leram assim que entraram o resumo da história completa é assim: Estava eu e minha amiga Tenten na festa, e tinha um garoto mooooorto de lindo toda hora olhando para mim, e então Tenten entendeu e saiu de perto de mim, tipo, para ver se ele vinha falar comigo. Eu continuei dançando, às vezes ele sorria para mim ele tinha um sorriso perfeito. Tenten me mandou uma mensagem para saber, foi aí que eu vi o relógio no meu celular e me desesperei, tinha que ir pra casa. Mas que alguém me atropele se o garoto não estava vindo na minha direção nessa hora. Eu sorri, e guardei o celular. Só mais um minutinho não iria fazer mal. Quando ele chegou perto de mim emitiu um "oi" e eu sorri meu sorriso sexy, e o resto vocês imaginam, ^^ não vou ficar detalhando aqui o que aconteceu depois, só posso adiantar a vocês que foi bom demais. Então, ele insistiu em ir me deixar em casa e eu fui embora sem me despedir de Tentei.

- Você sabe que seu pai não tem mais idade para aturar estresses. - dizia Neji andando de um lado para o outro. O bolo que estava na mesa parecia tão apetitoso. - Você tem que parar de agir como uma criança tem que ser mais responsável. Olhe o exemplo que você dá a Hanabi. - o tom de voz dele estava se elevando. Droga! - Está prestando atenção?

- Estou. - eu disse. - Mas que saco! - Parece que todo mundo gosta de me dar sermão.

- Está vendo? Esse é seu problema! Você diz que está prestando atenção, mas não está! - ele dizia quase gritando. Cara, eu não sou surda.

- Me deixa em paz Neji! - eu disse. Ele me irrita profundamente.

- O que sua mãe Hanna diria se visse você agora? - ele disse olhando nos meus olhos. Esse é meu ponto fraco, ele sabe disse e cruelmente ele usa contra mim. Eu tinha vontade de chorar, eu queria sair dali. Minha mãe era minha melhor amiga, meu porto seguro. Ela morreu atropelada quando me empurrou da frente do carro. Desde então, me sentia culpada. É impressionante o quanto minha família tem o dom de arruinar meu bem estar. Eu senti meus olhos embaçarem, meu estômago começou a embrulhar, o nó em minha garganta estava mais presente do que nunca.

- O que ela diria ou não, eu não sei Neji. - Minha cabeça estava abaixada, eu não gostava de chorar na frente de ninguém. Mas o assunto "minha mãe" era inevitável. Senti os olhos de Neji sobre mim. – Mais você não tem o direito de me julgar colocando palavras na boca da minha mãe, por que você também NÃO SABE! - Senti sua expressão mudar. Sim, ele tinha pavio curto. - Quer saber? - eu levantei minha cabeça e olhei nos olhos dele. As lágrimas ainda rolavam. - Diga para meu pai, para arrumar outro meio de me torturar pelos meus erros. De preferência, que não seja sobre minha mãe. -Enxuguei minhas lágrimas, peguei um pedaço de bolo e quando eu ia sair dali, ele segurou meu pulso. Por que os homens sempre querem ter a última palavra?

- Você é uma vergonha para a família, Hinata. - disse Neji. Todo mundo adora esfregar isso na minha cara, é incrível. - Eu não vou deixar você nos envergonhar ainda mais com essas suas atitudes infantis. - ele disse jogando as palavras para cima de mim. Como eu odeio ele.

- Você não é meu pai para me dizer o que fazer! - eu disse tentando me soltar dele. Grr! Que garoto irritante. Acho que ele ta precisando é de mulher.

- Enquanto seu pai me pedir para vigiar você, é o que eu farei! - disse ele com os olhos em chamas. Ótimo, como se já não bastasse ter um pai, eu tenho dois. Sendo que um é mais irritante que o outro. Mãe... Que falta você me faz.

- Me solta! - eu gritei puxando meu pulso das mãos dele. Palmas para você Neji, meu pulso está todo vermelho.- Por que não vai ver Hanabi?! Vocês dois se dão tão bem!

- Você nem se compara à responsabilidade da sua irmã. - ele disse. Eu detesto ser comparada.

- Ótimo! Então por que não vai encher o saco dela? - eu disse com a voz alta um pouquinho demais. Mas com Neji, isso vale à pena. – Quer saber, faça o que você quiser, vai para qualquer lugar Neji! Mas fique longe de mim! - Sim, eu saí de casa, e fechei a porta com força. Eu estava quase correndo. Quase. Mas não me importava, eu precisava ficar o mais longe possível da minha casa. O lugar perfeito: A escola! Por mais que eu a considere uma prisão juvenil, é o lugar mais seguro longe do meu pai, mas, infelizmente, não é o mais longe de Neji.


	2. Konoha Way School

_**Capitulo 2:**__ Konoha Way School_

Ufa! Não estou atrasada. E se os anjos quiserem, Neji vai se atrasar e o porteiro não vai deixar ele entrar para a escola. Juro que eu não sei quem atura meu primo. Será que os amigos dele são iguais a ele? Torturadores de garotas indefesas. Ou será que eles não sabem que Neji é um mala? Que se dane. Eu preciso relaxar. Meus olhos estão inchados? Espero que não. Por que quer coisa mais chata do que você chegar na escola e o povo intrometido ficarem perguntando: "O que aconteceu?", "Estava chorando? Por que?". Irritante. Isso me lembra uma vez que eu quebrei o braço, coloquei gesso e fui para a escola. Eu juro que teve um idiota que me perguntou: "Quebrou o braço?" (não, to só inventando moda) Dá uma vontade de socar do idiota.

-Tudo bem Hina-sama? – Meu motorista tava olhando pra mim sem entender nada. Eu suspirei e sorri pra ele, eu adoro ele. Deve ser porque desde que eu nasci que eu saio mais com ele do que com meu pai. Dei um beijo no rosto dele e ele também sorriu pra mim.

- Tudo sim Hara-chan! – Chamava o Urahara assim porque ele é quase minha babar! É mais meu pai e de Hanabi do que Hiashi. Mais mesmo assim ele nunca tirou o SAMA como sufixo do meu nome! Assim... esqueci de dizer que ele é Japonês. Por isso usamos sufixos um com o outro. – Só buscando coragem pra encarar o povo do colégio quando sair desse carro.

-Por causa do garoto de ontem? – Até Hara-chan ta sabendo. Que saco de blog.

-Exatamente! – Ele fez um biquinho triste. Suspirei de novo e abri a porta do carro. – Me deseje sorte. – Ele sorriu e eu pisquei pra ele.

Como eu temia assim que sai do carro um monte de garota que eu não lembro o nome, veio falando comigo e me perguntado sobre o Ichigo e bla bla bla... Quanta falsidade uma pessoa pode suportar? E por que acho que já to no meu limite? Mais assim era o Konoha Way School. Digno de ser o colégio mais caro e luxuoso do pais, o colégio que tinha toda a nobreza de Manhattan e o colégio de tempo integral onde os alunos tinham que fazer aulas específicas de acordo com suas habilidades. Traduzindo: Uma prisão luxuosa.

- Ei Hina! – Nunca sorri tanto ao ver minha amiga Tenten. – Vem, você já ta atrasada. – Minha heroína. Olhei pra trás e vi a cara de decepcionada das meninas que ficaram pra trás, notem só o sorriso de satisfação da Tenten. Sussurrei um "Obrigada" pra ela e fomos em direção de onde estavam as meninas. Elas sorriram para mim.

- Eai? Quais as novas? - perguntei olhando para elas.

- Eu é que pergunto amiga. - disse Tenten olhando para mim. Eu a adoro. - Ontem você saiu de repente, nem falou comigo. Rolou alguma coisa entre você e o gatinho não foi? – Sorri maliciosa pras meninas. – ESSA É MINHA GAROTA!

- COOOOONTA HIIIINA... COMO É QUE FOI? - perguntou minha loira favorita. Ino.

- Bom meninas... só posso dizer que o cara beija muito – Gritinhos histéricos – Agente ficou um tempinho lá, ele me pagou umas bebidas, aí eu vi que estava tarde e ele foi me deixar em casa. – Mais gritinhos histéricos.# AMOELAS. – Ele pediu meu numero mais... achei melhor não dar.

-Você ta ficando doida Hyuuga Hinata? – Disse Tentei – O Cara é o maior gato!

- Eu sei... Mais ele é um rapaz sério se é que você me entendem!

- Você e essa sua mania de não querer se envolver com ninguém né? – Disse minha rosinha.

-^^ CLARO! Adoro minha nova vida de solteira. Não vou fazer a burrada de namorar de novo tão cedo! ^^ - As meninas riram concordado comigo.- Vocês concordam comigo certo? Passei meu primeiro ano todo namorando e nem fudendo eu vou passar o meu segundo ano também namorando. – Elas riram mais.

-Você é demais Hina! – Disse Tentei me abraçando. Somos melhores amigas desde... desde... SEMPRE!

-Hehehehehe ... eu sei...O chato foi que Meu pai me passou o maior sermão quando eu cheguei.

- Ele ficou te esperando? - perguntou Sakura.  
- Pior! O povo no trabalho dele chegou parabenizando ele por eu estar "namorando" o Kurosaki - eu disse meio tristonha, mas as meninas riram. Com amigas assim que precisa de inimiga né?

- Eu vi mesmo a reportagem no blog. Hehehe – Maldito blog! – Mais olha pelo lado bom, a foto de vocês ficou PERFEITA! – Essa era a Ino falando. A mais vaidosa de todas. – Vocês ficaram perfeitos juntos. Ele é tão perfeito e você ta divina! Preciso daquele vestido futuramente amiga!

– Só você mesmo Ino! ;) Pode ir pegar ele depois lá em casa! ^^ - Como eu sempre que saía de casa era um flash dos Paparazzi _(¬¬)_ eu evitava usar roupas repetidas e minhas amigas sempre me ajudavam nisso pegando minhas roupas! Ino deu um grito de comemoração e me abraçou. – Mais mesmo assim não tem um lado bom. Neji encheu minha paciência hoje. – Por que os olhos delas estavam brilhando? Aé! Elas acham o abutre um gato!

- Queria que um gato desse me enchesse a paciência todo dia – Disse Tenten sonhadora.

- Concordo com a Tenten. O gato Hyuuga é quente ;)! - falou Ino olhando para todas. Eu revirei os olhos. Um Gato? Só se fosse o Kon, meu gatinho lindo que eu AMO

- É por que vocês não conhecem o infeliz! Olhe o que ele me fez. - eu disse mostrando meu pulso. Estava realmente vermelho.

- Meu Deus. Está muito vermelho. - disse Sakura segurando com cuidado.

- Ele é forte. Ui ui. - disse Tenten se abanando e fingindo desmaiar em Ino. Às vezes dá uma vontade de dar uns tapas na cara de uma amiga. Estou errada? Olhei feio para Tenten. - Credo Hinata. É brincadeira. - ela riu. Então a gente perde vontade de bater quando ela ri. Quem entende? A amizade é forte.

- Ficar com um garoto fracote não dá. Principalmente se ele tiver cabelo grande. - disse Ino fazendo todas nós rirem. - Que é? - Só a gente mesmo.

Depois de cantar o Hino todos os alunos foram pra suas respectivas salas. E no caminho pra sala eu reparei que varias pessoas olhavam pra mim e faziam fofoquinhas, na sala foi quase desesperador por que todos queriam saber do Ichigo, se ele não fosse tão gatinho nem teria valido a pena. Mas ainda bem que eu tenho amigas que me entendem e sempre me tiram dessas enrascadas. Fui jogar jogo da velha com a Tenten enquanto o professor não chegava, mas a Tenten era fraquinha, eu sempre ganhava . Mas no meu auge da diversão é quando Sakura me chama para jogar com ela. Ela é mestra no jogo da velha. Considerando pela idade dela. Ok, não contem que eu disse isso. Da última vez, escapuliu. Eu tenho cicatrizes de puro sofrimento: minha unha quebrada. Ela ainda não cresceu. Por trás daqueles cabelos rosa há pura maldade e estratégia. Assim, falando em idade eu tenho 16 aninhos e estou no 2° ano do ensino médio. Sou a mais nova das meninas e a mais baixinha também.

- Ganhei de novo! – Sakura sempre esfrega isso na minha cara. Eu bufei de raiva. Continuamos a brincar de jogo da velha. Sinceramente, o quadro já estava ficando sem espaço. Um dia, eu ainda ganho da Sakura. Até já sonhei com isso uma vez.

- Bom dia turma. - *-* Bom dia Príncipe Kakashi. Ele entrou na sala! Olha o cabelo! Olha o cabelo! Meu Deus! Que perfeição. Ele é tão charmoso e sexy que... - Srta. Hyuuga? – ele me interrompeu. Voz abençoada. Foi quando eu reparei que só eu estava em pé, na frente da sala toda. Olhei e vi Ino, Tenten e Sakura morrendo de rir. Amigas da onça. Sentei-me rapidamente, elas conseguiram me envergonhar na frente do bonitão. Que mico! O professor encostou-se ao quadro e começou a falar. Já repararam que o braço direito dele é 0,05% mais musculoso que o esquerdo?

- Abram seus cadernos. – ele disse. Música para meus ouvidos. Ele pegou o apagador e se virou, eu reparei pessoas segurando os risos, mas não conseguindo a sala começou a rir escancaradamente. Então o professor se virou para a turma. – Qual é a graça?

Eu queria contar. Juro. Mas me segurei. Eu precisava rir mais um pouquinho. Ele pareceu ignorar e virou-se de novo, e assim, todos começaram a rir e o professor se virou para a turma de novo. Epa, ele estava sério. Essa foi uma das horas em que o nerd puxa saco do professor, se levantou e foi até o bonitão do Kakashi e pediu para ele olhar para a camisa dele. Sim, um estraga prazeres mostrou o jogo da velha manchado na camisa dele. A culpa é nossa se ele encostou-se no quadro e se sujou de giz? Deixa-me pensar... É. Tudo bem, ele estava irritado, mas aquelas ruguinhas no meio das sobrancelhas ficou tão sexy. E aquele olhar dele de "quem foi?..." Estou sonhando acordada. Isso não é bom, talvez seja falta de sono. Ele pediu ao nerd para sacudir as costas deles para retirar o giz. Acho que vou virar nerd. Será que assim ele me pede para sacudir as costas dele também? Quem sabe os bíceps?

Enfim, a aula continuou. O professor Kakashi é um dos motivos de eu me dar mal em geografia. Quer saber por que? Quem consegue prestar atenção na aula com aquela... Aquela... 8º maravilha do mundo? Na moral, ele é muito gostoso. Mas a melhor parte de me dar mal em geografia é ficar depois da aula tirando dúvida. Só eu e ele. Meu Deus! O que eu estou pensando?

- E então srta. Hyuuga? Sabe a resposta? – ele me perguntou. É impressionante a capacidade que ele tem de me perguntar às coisas quando eu não estou prestando atenção. Aqueles olhos olhando para mim, a turma toda olhando para mim.

- Err... Eu acho que... Que... – Olhei pro quadro onde ele tava fazendo anotações e eu sabia a resposta. DROGA. Eu não posso saber a porcaria dessa resposta. Professor eu te odeio! Não, eu te amo! Eu estou ferrada. – Eu esqueci a pergunta. – Menti.

- Alguém sabe? – ele disse olhando indiferente para o restante da turma. Então uma pessoa insignificante para mim, levantou a mão, e começou a responder, e o professor acenando com a cabeça. – Muito bem, Srta. Akahana. –Então aquela magnificência olhou para mim. – Preste mais atenção da próxima vez Srta. Hyuuga. – e voltou a explicar. Porque ele chama todo mundo pelo sobrenome? Parece que veio da idade média. Se bem que ele não é muito diferente de um príncipe encantado. – E pare de se esforçar pra não saber a resposta. Todo mundo aqui sabe que esse não é o seu lugar. – Baixei a cabeça disfarçado meu nervosismo. Eu tinha que parecer "menos" inteligente se eu quisesse continuar na turma das minhas amigas. Não quero ir pra aquela sala de NERDS. Fiz um tal de teste pra vê se eu passava pra sala Olímpica contra minha vontade. Tsunade –obasan disse que era preciso eu fazer e o pior, é que esse maldito teste era uma afronta contra minha pessoa, parecia um prova da 1º série, então... Errei a maioria das questões de história e geografia por que quis. Tsunade não engoliu muito essa história não mais ela não podia fazer nada afinal, eu não tinha passado no teste.

- Você ouviu Hinata. Preste atenção. – sussurrou Ino com um sorriso para mim. Ela adora caçoar com a minha cara. Então eu lancei uma cara emburrada para ela e me virei para prestar atenção na aula. Ou pelo menos tentar.

A aula passou mais rápido que o normal, ou fui eu que não percebi a hora passar? De um jeito ou de outro iria começar a aula de português. A professora Shizune é legal, mas a voz dela é irritante. É uma das professoras que eu mais odeio. Mas mesmo assim, eu sou boa em português. Já reparou que quando eu gosto do professor, eu não gosto da matéria. E quando eu gosto da matéria, não gosto do professor. Eu não sou normal.

- Bom dia! – Droga, ela começou a falar. Minha cabeça vai começar a doer. – Hinata, sente-se no seu lugar. – Eu estava em pé. Que mal há nisso? – Vamos. – Ela está mandando em mim? Alguém tire essa mulher da minha frente. Então o professor Kakashi apareceu na porta. Meu herói!

- Desculpe, eu esqueci minha pasta. – ele disse, pegando a pasta e saindo. Grande herói distrai o dragão e esquece a princesa. Ele saiu mais antes de sair ele sorriu pra mim. Ele quer me matar.

- Vamos todos. Abram o livro na página 32. – ela disse. Todos começaram a se sentar. Eu tive uma vontade enorme de ficar em pé. Mas eu já estou mal em casa, e se ligarem falando do meu comportamento... Eu vou estar ferrada. (para não dizer outra palavra.) Então me restou sentar no meu lugar, e aguentar aquela insuportável falar. Foram horas de pura tortura. Parecia que o tempo não passava. Por que será? Quando o sinal tocou dando início ao intervalo, a turma toda se levantou e foi caminhando para fora da sala.

- Que aula chata! – disse Sakura se espreguiçando. E todas nós começamos a nos espreguiçar, isso é pior que bocejo. Eu não disse que isso aqui é uma prisão: cheia de gente mandando a gente fazer as coisas e horários controlados. Isso aqui é um inferno!

- Vamos sair logo daqui! – disse Tenten. Ela detesta enfrentar a fila da cantina. – Estou com muita fome. EU sorri abraçando ela. Ela sempre ta com fome! ^^

- Vamos. – Ino disse arrastando a gente para fora da sala.

- Para de me puxar! Me larga! – dizia Sakura, ela odeia quando Ino faz isso. Então deu um tapa no braço de Ino, e Ino devolveu, e assim por diante. Por que a gente sempre tem que dar o último tapa? Que seja. A troca de carinhos está tão intensa...

- Chega! – gritou Tenten. – Se nenhuma das duas parar, quem vai arrastar vocês sou eu! - Sakura foi para um lado e Ino para o outro, eu e Tenten no meio. Valeu Mamãe! ;) O caminho para a cantina foi em silêncio, mas assim que Ino avistou uma certa pessoa logo falou:

- O Gaara está com uma blusa tão linda! Dá para ver o tanquinho daqui! – disse Ino se abanando.

- Está muito gostoso. – disse Sakura. E as duas começaram a falar de como Gaara estava isso e aquilo. Elas não tinham brigado? Não que eu não ache o Gaara um gato, um lindo, um pedaço de mau caminho, um gostoso (não estou exagerando) Mas ficar que nem elas ficam, é dar muita bandeira. Então eu percebi que estava sozinha. Sakura e Ino estavam de fofoca, e eu não queria participar. Mas onde está Tenten? Olhei para lá, para cá. Nada. Não achei nada de incomum, encontrar ela na fila da cantina. Ela estava lá. Com a cara mais engraçada que eu já vi. Ela olhava toda hora para o balcão para saber se ainda tinha pizza.  
Eu gritei de susto quando o Kiba me deu um abraço por trás. Ele tem essa péssima mania, mas fazer o que né? Ele é meu amigo.

- Olá! – eu disse para Kiba, tentando me soltar dos braços dele, e para Shino que vinha logo atrás de Kiba.  
- Oi.– disse Shino sorrindo. E eu sorri também e KIba me soltou. Virei pra ele.  
- Kiba, você tem que parar de me abraçar assim por trás. – eu disse olhando para ele.  
- Ah, vai dizer que você não gosta? – ele disse com uma carinha muito sexy. Ele é lindo, admito. Eu corei com o que ele disse.  
- Kiba, assim você deixa a Hinata constrangida. – disse Shino. Ele é sempre muito claro e direto.

- Foi mal. – ele disse arrepiando os cabelos. E pensar que eu fazia isso sempre com os cabelos dele quando o namorei. Que foi? Lembra lá no começo quando falei que no fim dos meus 13 anos tive meu primeiro namorado e que tinha passado o 1º ano todo namorando? Pois apresento-lhes meu EX namorado Inuzuka Kiba. Eu é que num deixei passar. Não sou doida, ele é super gato e até hoje ele ainda dar em cima de mim. Se dependesse dele tenho certeza que nós até casaríamos, mas, pra mim, não deu mais certo. Pra falar a verdade, acabei traindo ele só que ele nem sonha isso. Graças a Deus *-*E olha que foi com alguém que se o povo daquele maldito blog sonha, eu to é lascada porque o babado foi forte! ;) E não! Eu não vou contar quem foi agora! Talvez depois eu conte! Mais agora é segredo que só a Tenten sabe! ^^

Fiquei conversando com Kiba e Shino e foi quando eu ouvi um suspiro de garota vindo do corredor. Espera, um suspiro não, vários suspiros. Como se eu já não soubesse o porquê disso. Os dois gatos mais cobiçados do momento. Revirei os olhos. Eles podem ser lindos, mas o loirinho adora implicar comigo desde... desde... SEMPRE. Fala sério, quem não gostaria de um gato desses implicando com você? EEEEU NÃO GOSTARIA. Sabe por quê? Lembra o meu primeiro amor? O do acampamento? Thannaaaam... Esse é Uzumaki Naruto! Vocês devem ta se perguntando "se você gostava dele, por que não voltou a ficar com ele quando o encontrou de novo?" A resposta é simples, quando eu o reencontrei eu já tava namorando há um tempo com o Kiba e quando eu terminei com o Kiba, nossa amizade já estava em um nível de implicância muito grande pra sair um relacionamento sério daí! ;) Mais como eu não tava mais em clima pra relacionamento sério agente ainda ficou umas... 500 vezes talvez! Hehehe. Mais eu refleti que se eu continuasse ficando com ele eu ia acabar matando ele, ou meu Pai mataria porque ele nunca foi muito com a cara dele desde que o infeliz do Neji contou pra ele que eu tinha ficado com Naruto no acampamento. Mais mesmo assim Naruto nunca me deixou em paz, sempre dá um jeito de encher minha paciência e sempre que eu to dando bobeira ele me rouba um beijo! E foi desse jeito que conheci o outro deus, digo, garoto que está do lado dele,_Uchiha Sasuke_!

_**Flash Back da semana passada:**_

_Como em todos os outros dias comuns no colégio Konoha, Hinata e sua turma estavam sentadas na mesa de sempre do pátio ao ar livre da escola e como sempre, Hinata tava sentada em cima da mesa sorrindo como sempre e acenando pra todas as "fãs" que a cumprimentavam._

_- Ei Naruto! – Disse o belo moreno de olhos mais negros que a própria noite. – Aquela que ta em cima da mesa, é quem eu to pensando que é? – Naruto seguiu o olhar do amigo e logo entendeu o interesse dele._

_- Se você ta pensando que é a gata mais gata desse colégio... É sim! – Naruto deu aquele sorriso maroto dele que mata qualquer garota_

_- Não idiota! – Sasuke deu um tapinha na cabeça dele. – Aquela é a Hyuuga Hinata não é?_

_- Há... é sim! Não precisava ter me batido! ¬¬' Mas de onde você a conhece?_

_- Leio muito sobre ela no Young, beautiful and millionaires Blog! – Naruto segurou o risinho – E ela é bem mais bonita do que eu imaginava! – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso! – Será que ela me reconhece? – Naruto não segurou mais a risada. – Que foi?_

_- Sinto muito meu amigo! Mais tenho é certeza que ela não te reconhecerá! – Sasuke não entendeu. Naruto riu mais!_

_- Do que você ta rindo Naruto? – Chegou o ruivinho mais lindo do mundo cumprimentando os dois._

_- Sasuke quer saber se Hinata o reconhece do Site! – Gaara também rui e Sasuke fechou a cara!_

_- Ainda não entendi a Graça! – Disse ele emburrado._

_- É simples meu amigo – Disse Gaara – Hinata simplesmente ODEIA esse "maldito blog" – Gaara imitou a voz dela. E Naruto riu._

_- Por que ela não gostaria de um Blog onde ela é uma princesa?_

_- Porque ela perdeu o resto de liberdade que ela tinha graças a ele. – Disse Naruto._

_- Isso é besteira! Claro que ela gosta. – disse Sasuke. – Ela é o assunto principal de lá._

_- Posso te provar que ela não sabe quem você é! – Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Valos lá falar com ela. – Naruto piscou pra ele e Gaara também riu._

_Então os 3 foram em direção à mesa das meninas. Hinata tava de costas pra ele ainda sentada na mesa e Naruto chegou por trás dela à deitando em seus braços e lhe dando um beijo. Ele afastou o rosto do dela mas sem a tirar de seus braços ainda. Deu o sorriso mais iluminado do mundo pra ela. Ela também sorriu. Sasuke tentou manter a boca fechada. Ele ficou chocado._

_- Bom dia Formiguinha! – Ele a levantou. Hinata revirou os olhos e bagunçou o cabelo dele fazendo ele rir mais abertamente. Gaara veio pro outro lado dela bagunçando seus cabelo e sorrindo divertido pra ela. Hinata deu um soco de leve no braço dele e sorriu. – Garotas – Disse Naruto indo pro lado do Sasuke. Logo os olhos das meninas brilharam e quase que os de Hinata brilham também mais ela é orgulhosa demais pra deixar transparecer isso. – Esse aqui é..._

_- SASUUKE! *-* - Disse as meninas em Uni sono interrompendo Naruto. Quis mangar da cara de boba delas. Mais aí o garoto sorriu e Hinata se esqueceu disso._

_-... Uchiha Sasuke! – Disse Naruto assustado com a cara de psicopata das meninas. – Sasuke essas são Sakura, Ino Tenten – Ele cumprimentou cada uma delas –E Hinata! – Quando chegou na vez de Hinata ele a olhou mais fixamente e a beijou de um lado e do outro e continuou à olhando._

_- Você não o reconhece Formiguinha? – Perguntou Gaara ao lado dela. Hinata olhou pra Sasuke._

_- Não, mas – Ela olhou pras amigas. – Ao julgar pela reação das minhas amigas você deve ser alguém famoso certo? – Naruto e Gaara não esconderam a risada e nem a cara de satisfação. - Que foi que eu disse?- Perguntei confusa olhando pros dois garotos rindo!_

_- Hinataaaa... – Disse Tenten com uma cara de indignada. – Uchiha Sasuke é o 4º herdeiro! E o mais liiiindo e... – Eu revirei os olhos tampando a boca dela e sorrindo pro garoto._

_- Desculpe não te reconhecer Sasuke! – Disse Hinata sem graça! – É porque eu não suporto aquele maldito Blog então eu nunca olho. – Sasuke riu lembrando a interpretação de Gaara. – Mais bem que seu sobrenome me era familiar. Meu pai vive falando de vocês..._

_-Embora ela nunca escute! – Disse Neji aparecendo atrás de Hinata e ela fechou os olhos de raiva. Sasuke percebeu. – Vamos Hinata, você vem comigo hoje!_

_- Por que? – Perguntou Hinata levantando da mesa indignada._

_- Porque é melhor não arriscar deixar você nos envergonhar na frente da escola toda. – Só agora quando ela olhou em volta que notou a multidão de gente registrando o encontro do Uchiha com a Hyuuga! O pior é que realmente ela sabia que estaria tudo no site mais tarde por que tinha várias pessoas tirando foto. Esse povo não tem mais nada pra fazer não! Ela ficou tão constrangida que nem quis discutir com Neji só o segui em direção ao carro dando só um Xauzinho triste pra turma. Gaara foi pro lado de Naruto e Sasuke que observavam a cena e pois a mão no ombro de Sasuke e disse:_

_- Viu porque ela odeia tanto aquele maldito Blog?- Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça e sentiu uma coisa que até hoje ele ainda não tinha sentido, que era vontade de consolar uma garota._

_**Fim do Flash Back!**_

* * *

_**Mina-san...**_

_**Essa é a primeira fic que escrevo aqui de VÁRIAS ideias malucas que tenho na minha cabeça! ^^ Então tenham paciência comigo, afinal tô aprendendo a mexer aqui agora ^^ Por Exemplo: Eu não sabia que não dava pra editar um capítulo depois de já postado então, quando fui ver a merda que eu tinha feito, vi milhões de erros e fora que os links que eu queria postar não deu certo! Mais tô começando a pegar o jeito. ;)**_  
_**Vocês já devem ter percebido que não regulo muito bem não né? Só eu mesmo pra envolver o Ichigo (do Bleach) em uma História do Naruto! ^^ Mais não se surpreendam com isso. Daqui pro fim da Fic vou envolver vários personagens de outros animes que eu gosto no meio dessa História LOKA! O Ichigo foi só o começo!**_

_**Então é isso gente, quem tá se dando ao trabalho de ler obrigada.**_

_**Taline X: **__Meu primeiro Review *-* E é só o começo! Você não tem ideia das idéias malucas que tenho em minha cabeça! ^^Obrigada!_


	3. Maldita Sorte

_**Capitulo 3:**__ Maldita Sorte_

_**Young, beautiful and billionaires Blog**_

_**Assunto do dia**__**:**__ O encontro mais aguardado de todos os tempos _

_Pessoas do mundo inteiro e fãs de Sasuhina, vocês não vão acreditar na cena que eu acabei de presenciar na escola Konoha Way School, Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata finalmente se encontraram.*-* E eu preciso dizer gente, Sasuke é bilhões de vezes mais liiindo pessoalmente. É sério, eu sei que vocês devem ta pensando que é impossível mais quando eu vi ele sorrindo pra nossa princesinha eu me arrepiei dos pés a cabeça. E olha que eu tava longe. ^^ Mais mesmo assim, pra mim, foi como presenciar um sonho porque todos sabem que eu sou Sasuhina de briga né? Me perdoem as ZeroHinas mas, sinceramente, não existe casal mais lindo que eles (embora Zero também seja um deus!)_

_Bom, fãs de Sasuhina, já podem começar a escrever fansfictions( e passar dos ZeroHina ;)) sobre como o romance entre esses dois vai acontecer porque eu sinto que não vai demorar muito a acontecer já que nosso Uchiha olhou tão intensamente pra nossa princesinha e, principalmente, ele sorriu. Isso mesmo gente, ele sorriu. E a mulher que faz meu Sasuke sorrir merece meu respeito, especialmente se essa mulher tiver lindos olhos perolados e longos cabelos pretos azulados. ;)_

Quando as meninas me contaram dessa reportagem eu quase morro de rir. Primeiramente eu não fazia a menor ideia que existiam fanfictions sobre mim e Sasuke e muito pior entre mim e Zero(porque eu não faço a menor ideia de quem ele é, mais deve ser o mais rico já que tem tantas fãs ZeroHina. Kkkkkk) E segundo porque já estão falando de um suposto romance entre mim e Sasuke se o garoto mau chegou e eu não sei nada sobre ele, só que, pelo que fiquei sabendo, ele morava aqui antes mais parece que algo aconteceu que ele o irmão e o pai foram pra Europa, deve ter sido a negócios, e que Naruto e Sasuke eram melhores amigos antes de Sasuke partir e agora que ele voltou parece que voltaram a ser melhores amigos. Eles são amigos do Gaara também. Esse daí é outro que faz da minha vida um inferno. Acho que o único que não implica comigo é o Sasuke. Ou seja, ele não é normal, por que parece que tem escrito bem grande na minha testa "me perturbe", mais Sasuke nunca fez isso. Sempre na dele, pelo menos quando eu estou perto. O que ele tem contra mim? O que eu estou dizendo? Ele nunca faz nada comigo. Não implica, não perturba. Mas que garoto chato! Acho que é por que ele ainda é novato por que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele terá que acabar cedendo e vai me perturbar pra caramba, anotem o que eu to dizendo.

Bom, onde é que nós estávamos? Assim, no refeitório. Gaara acenou para Naruto e Sasuke, mas para chegarem até ele, os dois tinham que passar por mim. Eu estava no meio do caminho. Ou seja, uma presa fácil. Ao passar por mim, Naruto não perdeu a oportunidade de dar um pedala na minha cabeça e quando eu ia reclamar ele me deu um selinho e saiu com aquele sorriso maroto lindo. Se fosse em outros dias provavelmente eu tinha corrido atrás dele o colégio todinho esculhambando ele de tudo que é nome mais hoje vou experimentar algo novo. Só revirei os olhos tentando me manter calma e indiferente. Acho que Naruto estranho minha nova tática então...

-Formiguinhas não deviam ficar na frente das pessoas – Ele disse sorrindo sinicamente pra mim. Meu sangue ferveu. Até Sasuke deu uma risadinha. Ele me irrita! Aquele miolo mole! Que ódio! Eu só sabia que alguém ia perder os dentes hoje.  
- Calma Hinata. – disse Kiba segurando meu braço para eu não ir lá. Kiba sempre fica puto com isso. Naruto ria olhando minha situação. Sakura ao ver deu um pedala na cabeça de Naruto por mim. Era minha vez de rir.  
-Obrigada Sakura! – Sakura piscou pra mim e eu sorri da cara emburrada do Naruto. Idiota!

CHUUUUUUPA!  
Kiba me soltou, eu pedi licença e fui até eles. Naruto falava algo bem irritado com Sakura, que estava irritada. Sasuke estava com um sorriso no rosto observando eu me aproximar.

- E você? O que faz aqui formiguinha? – ele disse apontando para mim, falando aquele apelido insuportável. Formiguinha. Esse apelido tosco surgiu por alguns motivos: primeiro, eu sou a mais baixinha, segundo, eu adoro chocolate ou algo relacionado a açúcar; e terceiro, segundo Naruto, é por que você mata, mata, mata, mas sempre ela volta para encher a paciência. Ele não é insuportável? – Não consegui ficar longe de mim né? – Disse querendo me puxar pra perto dele só que eu dei um tapa na mão dele sendo indiferente.

- Eu não consigo ficar longe de você? Há há há... Você que não perde uma oportunidade de me agarrar Uzumaki! ;)

- Só porque eu sei que você gosta! ;) – Ele me puxou pela cintura e colou meu corpo ao dele com aquele sorriso que derrete o coração de qualquer uma. Acho que eu to muito corada nesse momento. Até Sakura me puxar de perto dele e eu voltar a respirar.

- Hinata, não gaste sua voz falando com um idiota. – disse Sakura sorrindo para Naruto. Adoro quando ela faz isso. Mas não sei se eu to pirando de vez ou eu senti que ela tava com ...ciúmes?

Nããão! Sakura com ciúmes do Naruto? Isso não é nem lógico. Eu dei um pouco de risada.

- Iaí formiguinha! – Disse Gaara chegando por trás de mim cutucando minha cintura. Odeio quando ele faz isso! Então fiz bico e eles riram. Sabe... De longe, Sasuke, Gaara e Naruto parecem com as meninas super poderosas se pensarmos pela cor do cabelo. Ruivo, loiro e moreno. Viajei agora. O que uma coisa tem haver com a outra? Estava mais pros Garotos Super gostosos isso sim! Hehe... Ficamos ali conversando em rodinha e rindo alto, mas...

- Olha quem está vindo para cá... – disse Ino ficando de mal humor. Não é para menos.  
- Dá licença. – pediu Karin. Ou melhor, ela estava quase mandando.  
- Pra...? – disse Sakura. Só falta ela dizer que agente está bloqueando o caminho.  
- Vocês estão bloqueando o caminho. – disse Karin. Não falei.  
- Desculpe, mas vocês vão ter que dar a volta. – eu disse com um sorriso no rosto. Ela cruzou os braços, e ficou batendo o pezinho esperando abrirmos caminho. Daqui eu não saio! As outras se entreolharam. A mais quieta é a irmã do ruivinho, acho que é Temeria nome dela. O que há com ela? Ela não parece ser uma das esposas do capeta então não entendo porque ela anda com elas.

-Vai sair da frente ou ta difícil em Princesinha Hyuuga? – Karin perguntou impaciente. Odeio quando ela me chama assim. Na verdade eu praticamente odeio tudo sobre ela, mais isso não é de hoje e nem de um ano atrás não, isso é história antiga Somos inimigas desde que me entendo por gente, acho que minha família ainda nem era Bilionária. Por isso que ela é uma das poucas pessoas que não tenta se aproximar de mim por interesse ou fama, diferente das outras filhas das trevas que, me idolatram sem a ela saber. Acho que ela acha é bom ser minha única inimiga porque já até saiu uma reportagem naquele maldito blog falando da "Inimiga da coroa!", ou seja, minha inimiga. Acho que ela gostou porque depois disso ela começou a implicar mais comigo.

- Continuando, meninas... O que diziam? – eu me virei para as minhas amigas e voltei a conversar como eu fazia antes do capeta aparecer. Eu amo o meu jeito de ser, sabe por que? Eu pude sentir o sangue de Karin ferver. Isso vale mais do que ganhar sorvete em pleno verão... Hum... Não, ela não vale tanto assim.

Para você perceber o quanto ela é desprezível, ela empurrou a gente e passou pelo meio. Eu quero quebrar a cara dela. Sakura, Ino e Tenten estavam iguais a mim. Cheias de ódio. Eu sinceramente agi por impulso e quando eu me virei pra puxar essa vadia pelos cabelos, alguém me segurou pelo pulso. Eu não precisei me virar para saber quem era. Só uma pessoa nesse mundo segura no meu pulso com tanta força e posse, Hyuuga Neji. As minhas amigas se entreolharam olhando para cena. Naruto, Sasuke e Gaara estavam olhando também. Droga.

- Me solta. – eu disse tentando puxar meu pulso. – Me solta!  
- Eu disse que não ia permitir que você envergonhasse nossa família com essas suas atitudes infantis. Você lembra? – aquela voz é irritante! Eu demorei a acreditar que ele estava fazendo isso em pleno intervalo. Olha quem ta envergonhando quem.  
- Me solta, Neji! – eu me virei para ele, atrás estava à gangue dele. Olhei para um e reconheci um pouco, ele era o outro herdeiro Uchiha pela aparência e a beleza implacável.

- Considere-se avisada Hinata. – disse ele soltando meu pulso, estava doendo. De vermelho passou a ficar roxo. Qual é a próxima cor? Verde? (pior que é) Ele olhou meu pulso e acho que ele ficou meu ressentido, mas essa não era a natureza dele e só pra comprovar que eu tava certa ele falou mais baixinho. – Se acontecer de novo, não será apenas seu pulso a ficar roxo. – Não falei. Neji não presta. Não se deixem enganar por aquele rostinho não! Mais pêra aí... Ele estava insinuando que ia me bater? É isso mesmo? Ele está pensando que ele é quem? Uma tartaruga ninja? Que raiva! O pior é que se eu contar para o meu pai, é capaz de ele ficar do lado de Neji. Como às vezes eu odeio essa minha vida. Minha vida não, minha família.  
- Você não pode me bater. – eu disse no mesmo tom de voz. E tive prazer e raiva de repetir. – Você NÃO pode. – depois eu refleti. - Pode?

- Veremos. – ele disse saindo com a gangue atrás. Percebi Itachi sussurrar algo para Neji, mas eu não estava nem aí. Se ele me bater eu fujo de casa. É sério, e ainda carrego minha cama.  
Minhas amigas estão com a boca aberta, eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Eu estava certa, e agora elas viram com os próprios olhos o verdadeiro Hyuuga Neji. Ele é um infeliz que não tem mais nada para fazer a não ser me vigiar. Ele precisa é de uma namorada isso sim.  
- Amiga você está bem? – Sakura foi a primeira a falar, mas ela ainda estava assustada. – Eu ainda não acreditei no que eu vi. – Eu disse! Eu disse! Eu disse! Toma.  
- Estou bem sim. – eu disse massageando meu pulso. – E eu não avisei que ele é um Psicopata? Não exagerei quando disse isso. - Ino e Tenten não pronunciaram mais nada. Elas estavam realmente chocadas. O sinal do término do intervalo bateu. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro endireitar minha beleza. E as meninas me acompanharam. Ok, passei uma base que a Ino sempre trás no meu pulso roxo e pronto, tudo em mais perfeita ordem. Agora é aula de matemática, com a professora Kurenai. Eu a adoro e adoro matemática, sempre amei tudo que envolva números, cálculos, formulas e algo que ocupe minha cabeça por mais de 10 minutos. ^^ Isso envolve Física e Química também São as únicas matérias que eu não consigo baixar a nota no boletim porque é algo tão bom de fazer que pra mim chega a ser quase uma terapia e seria até maldade minha deixar isso em branco. ;) Então essa aula consegui me distrair e não pensar em Neji durante um bom tempo mas, infelizmente, depois que a aula acabou tudo que ele disse voltou ecoando em minha cabeça. Ele estava se drogando por acaso? As palavras me pareciam tão... Reais. Eu tive a sensação de que ele ia mesmo me bater. O problema é comigo ou com ele?  
- Hinata? – eu ouvi Sakura me chamar mexendo a mão direita na frente dos meus olhos.  
- Hã? – eu emiti olhando ao redor. O que eu perdi?

- Você está bem? – ela me perguntou. Eu olhei ao redor, só havia a gente na sala. Provavelmente Ino e Tenten já foram para a Educação Física.

- Acho que sim. – eu disse suspirando.

- Vem, estamos atrasadas. – ela disse me levantando da carteira. Eu tinha mesmo que ir para a aula de Educação Física? – E você sabe como o professor é. – ela olhou para mim. Ela sabia que eu não estava muito bem. Na verdade, ela sempre sabe. – Está disposta a fazer a aula?  
- Eu posso sobreviver até o final. – eu disse sorrindo e puxando ela para o ginásio. Não queria que ela se preocupasse comigo. Eu estava bem. E ia ficar melhor depois de ver os meninos jogando e depois tirando a camisa. Ui ui.

Lá estava eu e Sakura, correndo feitas umas malucas pelos corredores, emitindo aquele barulho irritante do tênis no piso. O professor Gai era rigoroso no horário e no exercício. Ou seja, se eu pedisse para não fazer a aula, ele não ia deixar. E, além disso, ele é muito, muito estranho.  
Enfim, chegamos ao ginásio abrindo as portas escancaradamente, todos olharam para nós duas.  
- Vocês estão atrasadas! – disse o professor já se alongando. Tipo, você já viu aqueles caras completamente repletos de músculos? Esse é o professor Gai. E eu não diria que ele usa bomba. O energúmeno passa a maior parte do dia na academia, e quando não está na academia, faz aula de Educação Física. O cara é uma máquina! – Comecem a se alongar! Anda, anda!  
Eu e Sakura logo nos juntamos ao restante. Ah sei lá, era engraçado ver... O que o professor fazia, todo mundo fazia. Teve uma hora que ele coçou o nariz. Não quero dizer o que aconteceu depois. Assim... Quase me esqueci de avisar: a Educação Física é para o ano todo. Ou seja, o 2º ano inteiro faz no mesmo dia. Sendo assim, na minha frente estava o garoto mais irritante que eu já conheci: Uzumaki Naruto e sua turminha. Já sabia que isso não ia dar certo.

- Sabe, eu sempre me perguntei como seria uma formiga se alongando. – disse Naruto olhando para Sasuke, mas continuando os exercícios. Ele sabia que eu estava ouvindo. Ele é desprezível! Olha a cara de deboche dele. – Mas hoje eu sei como é. – ele riu e Sasuke e Gaara o acompanharam. No meio de um movimento de alongamento com os braços, eu fiz questão de esbarrar na cabeça dele "sem querer" com o meu cotovelo.

-Oh! Desculpe! ^^- Falei com a cara mais lavada do mundo. Eu ri da cara que ele fez. – Não tinha reparedo que as Meninas super poderosas estavam na minha frente. – metade da sala caiu na gargalhada e os 3 garotos viraram indignados pra mim que tava com uma carinha de anjo, como se eu não tivesse dito nada. Mais é claro que eles não iam deixar barato e quando os braços dele se alongaram para trás, as mãos dele foram direto à minha cabeça. Isso realmente dói!

- Agora para frente! – dizia o professor. Eu sorri maldosamente, ele engoliu seco. Acho que foi engraçado ver, eu me esticando para bater nele e ele tentando se afastar de mim, mas como eu sou brilhante eu dei meu jeito ^^ ! Eu percebi Sakura vermelha de tanto rir do meu lado, eu olhei e comecei a rir. Era engraçado ver Naruto quase todo esborrachado no chão. Ele mereceu. Sim, eu sou mal.

– Agora vamos girar os braços. – Ele enlouqueceu? Tudo bem, ele é o professor. E lá foi a turma toda girando, e girando, eu estava tão distraída, que senti minha mão bater na cabeça de alguém. Por favor, que seja a do Naruto! Por favor, que seja a do Naruto! Mas não foi na dele. Eu vi Sasuke com a mão na cabeça, acho que nem ele acreditou. Levei a mão à boca pra tapar o riso e disse um "desculpe" com gestos na boca, mas Naruto falou algo com ele, e ambos olharam maldosamente para mim. Eu não conhecia esse lado de Sasuke. Mas de uma coisa eu já sabia. Eu estou ferrada. – Agora para trás de novo! – Ai Nããão!

Eles riram, eu fui para trás e eles também. E eu não acreditei no que eles fizeram, cada um segurou uma canela minha e puxou. Eu caí de bunda no chão. Sim, doeu. Mas doeu mais em ver a cara deles rindo de mim. Por acaso eu fiz algo a eles para eles fazerem isso comigo? Err... Fiz. Eu preciso de ajuda. Olhei para o lado, Sakura estava chorando de tanto rir. Mas ela era a única do meu lado que eu tinha intimidade. E ela é minha amiga, tem que ficar do meu lado.  
- Hei, Sakura. – sussurrei para ela, ela se virou para mim. – Preciso de ajuda. – e inclinei minha cabeça na direção dos garotos.  
- Estou dentro. – ela disse com um sorriso maldoso olhando para os rapazes.

- Para frente! – disse o professor. Eu ri. Eles riram. Sakura riu. Eles não sabiam que Sakura estava do meu lado.

Sakura é realmente um gênio, mas ela exagerou. Ela puxou Sasuke, que viu que ia cair se apoiou em Naruto, que se apoiou em Gaara, que se apoiou em outro ser e assim por diante. Foi um efeito dominó. Em 5 segundos todo mundo estava no chão, menos eu e Sakura em pé, com os olhos arregalados e com a boca aberta. O professor ia se virar, ou seja, ia sobrar para a gente, pois éramos as únicas em pé. Eu tive que pensar rápido, então eu me joguei no chão e puxei Sakura junto. Ela entendeu o plano. Ino e Tenten que estavam do outro lado riam com a gente. O professor se virou e se assustou sem entender nada.  
- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou assustado.

- Eu não sei professor. Só sei que eu caí de repente. – eu disse olhando em volta e para mim mesma vendo se há algum ferimento. Que é? Eu sou inocente. E como eu sou a mais popular desse colégio, ninguém ia me desmentir!  
- Foi o mesmo comigo. – disse Sakura imitando o mesmo que eu. Assim, todo mundo começou a dizer a mesma coisa. Eu tive que dar um sorriso para Naruto e Sasuke, que me olhavam com cara emburrada. Ai, como eu adoro isso. Todo mundo já estava de pé, e o professor estava com uma bola na mão, todo mundo estava prestando atenção. - Eu tenho uma palavra para vocês. – disse Gai jogando a bola para Gaara. Isso não é um bom sinal. Não é mesmo. – Queimado! -PQP Tô Lascada! Todo mundo começou a ficar feliz. Menos eu e Sakura. Naruto ria escandalosamente, já Sasuke tinha um sorriso simples, mas bem significativo em seus lábios. Traduzindo: Gaara é mestre em queimado, e é amigo deles. Ou seja,... Eu serei o alvo! Traduzindo... ME LASQUEI!

Maldita Sorte! Primeiramente eu sou a pessoa mais desastrada desse mundo. Antigamente Neji me chamava de pequena Murphy que é uma menina que era um desastre ambulante de uma série. Sério. Se vocês me vissem mais atentamente, perceberiam que meu corpo tem várias cicatrizes e marcas de feridas. Fora que já quebrei o braço e tropeço em qualquer obstáculo em meu caminho. Sem mencionar que já me afoguei e cair de escadas várias vezes.

-Temos duas quadras, pois vocês são muitos. Gaara! Ino! Vocês dividem os times! – o professor disse. Mas sabe por que ele disse "Gaara e Ino"? Por que eles são os melhores jogadores de queimado. Pelo menos Ino está do meu lado. Só não quero comparar a força que cada um joga na bola. Eu ia reclamar com o professor que meninas devem jogar separadas dos meninos. Eles são brutos! Mas então, que graça teria? Vamos lá. Pelo o que eu ouvi de Gaara e Ino, os times são: Time 1 = Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Kaori (quem é? O.o) e... Temari? (eu acho) E Time 2 = Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Eu, Lee, Shino e Shikamaru. Só preciso desviar. Isso. Desviar. Naruto olhou para mim cruelmente. Eu tive medo.  
- O time 1 começa com a bola! – disse o professor. Posso jogar a bola na cara dele? Já comecei em desvantagem. Droga! Gaara iria sair com a bola. Ele ficou na linha de divisória. E como e, e como todos já sabiam, ele jogou a bola para mim. Eu abaixei a cabeça como reflexo. Sim, eu tenho medo da bola. Ela parece tão pavorosa nas mãos do Gaara.  
Ino foi a primeira a pegar a bola, ela jogou com força para tentar queimar Kaori. Mas por que essa guria e não alguém mais forte? Eu olhei confusa.

- Fica mais fácil se eliminarmos os mais fracos primeiro. – disse Shikamaru. Ele é realmente esperto. Só pela minha expressão ele já sabia a pergunta. – E Cuidado Hinata! – Pisquei pra ele.

Bola vai bola vem e em uma dessas vezes veio em minha direção e eu não consegui desviar porque já estava perto demais! Ouvi risos vindo de Naruto e cia. Isso não vai ficar assim. Agora que eu já fui queimada, eles não podem mais me queimar, mas eu posso queimar eles. Ou seja, vingança! Sempre me disseram que vingança é um prato que se come frio. Mas eu não como o prato, e sim a comida que está em cima. Então, isso não tem nada a ver. De um jeito ou de outro, por se tratar de Naruto... Vale a pena. Vou voltar toda roxa para casa: meu pulso, minha perna, o que vai vir agora? Não falei como eu sou um desastre ambulante?

- Se liga no jogo, formiguinha! – gritou Naruto dando um sorriso desprezível para mim. Grr! Ele não é irritante?

- Reage Hinata! – disse Ino me ajudando a levantar. – Vamos esmagar eles!

- Ele vai ver do que a formiguinha é capaz. – eu disse sorrindo para as meninas.

- É isso aí! Esse é o espírito do nosso formigueiro! Quer dizer, do nosso time! – disse Tenten rindo dela mesma. Fui obrigada a rir junto com as meninas.

- É para hoje! – eu pude ver Naruto sentado no meio da quadra. Ele seria meu alvo.

- Relaxe, eu não estou com pressa. – eu disse pegando a bola e indo para o outro lado da quadra. Desfilando de um jeito sexy mais discreto. O jeito elegante de um Hyuuga ser. Eu estava com um sorriso no rosto. E notei que o olhar de todos os meninos estava em mim. Ai ai, ser tão linda cansa. Ou não né? ;) então quando passei por Naruto passei o dedo do queixo dele maliciosa e notei que ele tava prendendo a respiração. Sorri maliciosa. – Você está? – Ele despertou do transe quando eu passei por ele e ele também sorriu malicioso. Virei pra Sasuke que também tava me olhando com a boca meio aberta. Aumentei mais ainda meu sorriso. Sou foda. Sasuke sorriu corando um poquinho. Ele fica tão fofo assim *-* . Mais não deixa de ser minha próxima vítima. E assim foi, e joguei a bola para lá, para cá e queimei Kaori. Ou seja, eu voltei para o time, sorrindo. O jogo foi passando. Quando Ino foi queimada por Gaara eu não acreditei, mas depois Shikamaru o queimou e assim foi. Quando eu queimei Naruto, eu tive o prazer de esfregar na cara dele. Ele fez uma cara tão irritadinha. Adorei ver. No final das contas, só sobrou eu do meu time em campo, e Sasuke do outro time. Era quase um mano a mano. Eu não sei por que, mas ele estava sorrindo. Minha cara é engraçada por acaso?  
Eu e ele ficamos no joga para lá, para cá. Teve uma hora, em que ele jogou com tanta força, mas eu consegui desviar. Mas eu abaixei a guarda, a bola foi na parede e voltou. (Viva a academia do Sasuke!) A bola bateu com força na minha cabeça, e eu cai no chão. Acho que a bola bateu na cabeça dele também, porque só deu tempo de ver ele caindo junto comigo.  
Não me lembro de mais nada. Desmaiei. Agora vocês acreditam que eu sou o maior chama pra perigo que existe? ;) Êh maldita sorte!

* * *

**_Minna-san..._**

**_Capitulozinho sem graça né? ^^ Mais eu achei engraçadinho! ;) Quero mostrar cada detalhe de como começa o relacionamento de Sasuke e Hinata e nada mais saudável que um duelozinho no queimado né? ^^ Obrigada a todos que estão lendo essa loucura até agora! ^^_**

**_Até próximo capitulo..._**


	4. Há Males Que Vem Para O Bem!

_**Capitulo 4:**__ Há Males Que Vem Para O Bem!_

Foi estranho acordar e ver uma pessoa olhando para sua cara. Sinceramente, não sou acostumada com essas coisas. Quem era?

- Ah, você acordou! – ele exclamou. Não imagina,sou sonâmbula. Quem é você cara pálida? A visão ainda não estava bem definida, mas quando voltou ao normal eu olhei a pessoa dos pés à cabeça. Quem era aquele deus grego? – Eu sou Aizem caso você não saiba.

- Oi. – eu disse meio risonha. Eu olhei em volta e percebi que era a enfermaria da escola. Então ele era o médico particular da escola? Como é que eu não sabia disso? Eu quero passar mal todos os dias. Não sei por que ele ficou olhando para mim assustado. Será por que estava ficando calor de repente? Só sei que ele colocou a mão na minha testa e no meu pescoço, acho que para ver se eu estava com febre, não sei. O relógio na parede marcava 1 horas da tarde. Isso significa que eu fiquei inconsciente por certa de 1 hora! Minha barriga começou a bater papo comigo. Sim, ela disse que eu estou com fome. O que não é um bom sinal. Onde o médico bonitão foi? Alguém poderia me explicar por que eu estou aqui mesmo? Só lembro que eu caí na Educação Física. Oh, amnésia! Não pode ser! Eu sou muito jovem para esquecer que o Sasuke jogou a bola que bateu na minha cabeça! Opa! Então não era amnésia. Mas que droga! E eu que pensei que ia ser divertido e que eu tava indo bem. Mas, primeiramente eu tenho que comer alguma coisa. Afinal, eu não comi nada no intervalo e o horário do almoço já tinha passado, isso significa que eu vou ter que comer sozinha porque as meninas já estão na sala. Opa! O gato do doutor chegou. Ele é tão... tão... Encantador e sexy.

- Não vá desmaiar de novo. – ele disse fazendo graça. Só se for aos seus braços.

- Não. Eu já estou melhor. – eu disse. Minha barriga roncou. Estraga prazeres.

- Deve estar com fome. – ele disse sorrindo. Que dentes brilhantes! Ai, ai. – Isso me lembra o outro rapaz que saiu daqui mais cedo para almoçar. -Espera! Que rapaz? Por acaso foi o Kakashi? Ai meu Deus! Taylor Lautner? Fala logo bonitão! Eu preciso saber!

- Quem? – eu disse olhando para ele. Tchan tchan tchan tchaaaaaan. Desembucha cópia do Tom Cruise! Ou serei obrigada a te agarrar! Tudo bem, eu me obrigo! Esse suspense está me matando.

- Sasuke. Ele é seu amigo? – o bonitão perguntou. Não, não é. Você sabe que isso não atrapalha nossa relação, não é bonitão? Não sabia que você era ciumento. Voltando... O Sasuke? O que ele estaria fazendo aqui? – Ele se machucou um pouco também. – ele disse. Tudo explicado. – E pelo que ele me disse foi porque ele tentou te segurar. - O QUE? Espera aí! Que história é essa? Sasuke?

- O que aconteceu para ele tentar me segurar? – eu perguntei inocentemente. Eu quero saber como aconteceu, cada detalhe. Não que seja importante. Mas é só para esfregar na cara de Karin que Uchiha Sasuke me "agarrou" em plena Educação Física. Que é? Eu vou contar a versão um pouco mais... Interessante. Afinal, não é todo dia que o garoto mais bonito da escola de segura assim. Foi pela cintura? Opa! Estou pensando bobagens.

- Ele disse que sem querer a bola bateu na parede e voltou na sua cabeça. – ele disse. Aquilo doeu, e então eu senti o galo na minha cabeça. Só foi ele falar. – Então ele viu que você ia cair, e tentou te segurar, mas não deu tempo, então ele tropeçou e caiu. - Vou olhar por dois lados. O lado positivo: Ele é um cavalheiro. Pelo negativo: Ele nem chegou a tocar em mim. Droga! Lá se vai meu plano. - Depois disso ele te carregou até aqui. – Ok esqueça o lado negativo. Foi melhor do que eu imaginei. Aguarde-me Karin. – Ele ficou aqui um tempo esperando você acordar mais acho que ele já foi pra sala porque ainda não voltou! – Droga! Eu também tinha que ir pra sala.

- Acho que eu já vou indo. – eu disse. Fiquei pensando: Por que ele me carregou? Poderia muito bem ter me deixado apodrecer no chão como eu imaginei que seria. Mas acho que eu não conheço Uchiha Sasuke o suficiente. Eu estava caminhando até a porta e me virei para me despedir do MEU doutor bonitão. Vai ser difícil mais tem que ser assim bonitão.

- Tchau! – eu disse sorrindo e ele sorriu também. Ele não é lindo?

- Tchau! Vê se não desmaia pelo caminho. – ele disse sorrindo. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir também. Será que ele não quer me dar o número do telefone dele em caso de emergência?

- Pode deixar! – completando: ... que eu irei voltar. Eu é que não vou deixar um gato desses em cima da árvore. Não mesmo. Então eu saí dali. Tudo tava tão silencioso nos corredores. Dá até medo. Fui direto pro banheiro pra dar um Up na aparência. Tudo bem que eu estava com fome, mas isso não é motivo pra almoçar descabelada. Quando passei em frente o banheiro masculino me deu uma vontade de ir lá olhar. Ah, fala sério, vai dizer que nunca te bateu uma curiosidade de ver como é por dentro do banheiro masculino? Será que é igual? Bom, não tinha praticamente ninguém ali para me impedir de ir olhar. Eu ia colocar a mão na maçaneta do banheiro do sexo oposto. Mas eu ouvi um barulho vindo do feminino. Ah! Qual é! Eu entrei emburrada no banheiro feminino, e ao olhar para uma das cabines, havia uma garota loira vomitando no vaso. Que nojo! Será que ela estava passando mal?

- Está tudo bem? – eu perguntei meio receosa. A menina se virou para mim, e eu me assustei. Eu não acreditei! Meu Deus! Era a Telma! Ou é Temaria? Sei lá! A irmã do ruivinho. ^^ O que ela fazia ali? Ela olhou para mim, ela não estava nada bem. Nem minha barriga, que roncava freneticamente.

- Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem. – ela disse colocando mais vômito para fora. Isso é muito nojento. E ela não estava bem. Ah, não estava mesmo. – Acho que foi só algo que come.

- Quer ajuda? – eu perguntei. Eu não sei muito bem do por que eu perguntar isso, mas... Como eu a ajudaria? Vomitando por ela? "Agora é a minha vez, depois a gente troca".Ah, fala sério.  
Ela se levantou e foi até a pia lavar a boca e as mãos. A cara dela não estava muito saudável. Ela estava magra demais.

- Não precisa. Como eu disse, eu estou bem. – ela disse sorrindo um pouco e enxugando as mãos. Eu ouvi a barriga dela roncar. Só pode ser o destino pegando uma peça em mim. Por que Justo ela? Amiga da minha arquiinimiga. Poderia ser até a Kaori do queimado. Eu não ia fazer isso. Eu não posso fazer isso!

- Eu estou indo comer alguma coisa. Quer ir comigo? – Maldito coração de manteiga! Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso. Não, espera. Fiz sim. Será que ela revela algum segredo da Karin para eu espalhar para a escola inteira e arruinar a vida social dela ? Hoho. Isso está ficando bom.  
Ela se assustou um pouco comigo. Não é para menos, desde quando você sabe que a arqui-inimiga da sua amiga vai te fazer um convite. (que não seja se jogar de um penhasco.)? E eu tenho certeza que ela não negaria um convite pra almoçar com a garota mais popular desse colégio.

- Ta. –Não falei. – Mais porque você almoçaria comigo? Nem sabe meu nome! – Pior que é verdade.

- Sei que você é irmã do ruivinho que vivi me enchendo a paciência e que estar com fome! – pisquei pra ela. – Isso pra mim já são motivos mais do que suficiente. – Ela sorriu.

- Me chamo Temari. – Ela me estendeu a mão e eu apertei. Quando eu ia falar meu nome ele me interrompeu. – Eu teria de ser de outro planeta pra não te conhecer Hinata! ^^ - Eu abri um mega sorriso e ela sorriu também. Huuuum... Vai ficar interessante. Temari tem que me revelar alguma coisa. Talvez que a Karin fez plástica, ou que ela rói a unha do pé.(eca!) Sei lá. Eu preciso descobrir alguma coisa. Caminhamos em silêncio. Não sei como conversar um diálogo com a amiga da rainha dos infernos. Talvez: O tempo está quente lá em baixo? Estou aberta a sugestões. Acho que ela percebeu que eu tentava inutilmente pensar em algo para iniciar uma conversa decente. Então ela começou:  
- Você ta bem? Foi um tombo feio hoje na quadra! – Eu corei um pouco e sorri de canto.

- Acho que sim! Mais também, depois de ser tratada por um médico liiindo daqueles quem não estaria né? – Ela riu com os olhos brilhando. Acho que ela já conhecia o médico. Deve ser por causa desses vômitos dela. Afinal... Por que ela estava vomitando? Aí tem coisa. – Temari... – Ela olhou pra mim. - Mas por que você estava vomitando? – Eu não sou intrometida, sou curiosa. É diferente. Também não estava preocupada, afinal eu nem a conheço direito. Mais é o único assunto que tínhamos no momento.

- Já disse! Acho que comi algo que não me fez bem. – Seeei... ¬¬'. Na minha opinião ela está mentindo. Quem contaria sobre essas coisas para sua inimiga, sendo que você nem conta para as suas amigas? Então decidi não insistir mais nisso.

- Hum... – eu murmurei. Droga! Morreu o assunto. O que eu digo agora? – Onde você quer comer?

- Quer ir ao Bob's? – ela disse. Eu senti os olhos dela brilharem quando ela disse Bob's, ou seja, ela é das minhas. Como isso é possível? Já sei. Eu vou esquecer que ela é minha inimiga... Só por hoje. A idéia de trocar um almoço saudável por um lanche do Bob's é simplesmente uma idéia brilhante. Faz mesmo tempo que eu não como o hambúrguer de lá.

- Mas é claro! Eu amo o Bob's! – eu disse animada. Ela deu uma risadinha. Ela não é tão má quanto a rainha das trevas.

- Vamos então, Hinata? – ela disse sorrindo. Ah, não sei, mas ela é legal de alguma forma.

Caminhamos juntas, batendo papo indo para o Bob's que ficava perto da pracinha. Tive que dar um Mega queixo no porteiro do colégio mais ele liberou contanto que agente não demorasse. Eu e Temari descobrimos coisas em comum. Ela também adora biscoitos com pasta de amendoim. Que coincidência! Droga! Eu estou caindo na rede do inimigo! Eu gostei dela. Ela não é igual à Karin afinal. Ao chegarmos lá nós duas fomos muito bem atendidas. Assim que pegamos nossos lanches nos sentamos na mesinha e começamos a comer um mega sanduíche, uma porção de batatinha e uma coca-cola. Senti minha barriga me agradecer. Eu e Temari conversamos bastante, ela é muito engraçada. Teve uma hora em que o ketchup não queria sair, então ela sacudiu tanto que espirrou no garoto da mesa ao lado, e para piorar, ele era um tremendo gato! Mas graças ao pedido de desculpa e algumas conversas, conseguimos o telefone dele. É sério, ele é lindo. Moreno com olhos azuis. Era estranho o quanto eu me dava bem com a Temari, acho que ela estranhou também porque era como se já fossemos amiga de infância. Terminamos de comer, ou seja, era hora de voltar pro presídio. Droga! No caminho pro colégio...

- A gente... – Vi que Temari tava corada tentando falar alguma coisa. - Podia fazer isso mais vezes. – ela disse. Abri um sorriso sincero pra ela.

- Claro! Eu vou adorar! –Realmente ela estava bem mais feliz que quando eu a vejo na escola com a Karin. Eu seria um monstro se tirasse isso dela. O que eu posso fazer se todo mundo se sente bem comigo? Só eu mesmo. Sorri. Ela sorriu também, Esse pode ser o começo de uma grande amizade. Queria esfregar isso na cara da esposa do capeta. Chegamos na escola e já estava no intervalo da tarde. Olhei pro celular agora e vi 18 ligações perdidas. Nossa! Aéééé... ele ta no silencioso. Hehehehe... Já são 2:30 da tarde. O tempo passou voando.

- HIIIIINA... – Tenten corria pra onde agente tava desesperada e eu sorri.

- Hinata – disse Temari. – Tenho que ir. Agente se ver depois! – Eu confirmei com a cabeça e ela se foi acenando pra mim.

- Você quer me matar do coração Hyuuga? – Tenten me abraçou. – Fui na enfermaria e não te vi! Fiquei preocupada! – Eu ri dela e a abracei de novo explicando a história a ela e as outras meninas. Depois Naruto chegou com aquele sorriso extravagante dele e eu nem tentei impedir ele de me beijar. Ele ficou um tempo implicando comigo por ter perdido o jogo e depois perguntou

- Formiguinha... Eu... posso falar com você? – Ele olhou pras meninas. – A sós! – Eu até estranhei. E não sei porque Sakura baixou a cabeça triste. De uns tempos pra cá ela tava estranha quando Naruto tava por perto! Será que... NÃO! É impossível! É? Não sei! Me levantei e fui me sentar com ele num banquinho no jardim da escola, ainda estávamos na vista das meninas mais não dava pra elas nos ouvir.

- Que foi? – Eu perguntei a ele e ele sorriu envergonhado. MEU DEUS! É o apocalipse!

- Hinata... – Não falei? E ele ainda me chamou pelo meu nome. Ele não ta bem! – Você sabe que eu sempre gostei da Sakura não é? – Afirmei. Desde que eles se conheceram na escolinha que Naruto gosta dela, mais pelo que entendi ela gostava do Sasuke e Sasuke não gostava dela. Naruto só a "esqueceu" depois que eu apareci na vida dele. Só lembrando que isso são palavras dele. – E... você tem notado ela meio estranha? Quer disser... perto de mim?

- Pior que tenho notado mesmo! – Eu sorri. – Como se ela tivesse com ciúmes não é?

- Isso! – Os olhos dele brilharam. – E é isso que eu não entendo! – Fiz cara de "quem não ta entendendo sou eu" e ele me explicou. – Assim... É que eu pensei que assim que Sasuke chegasse ela ia voar pra cima dele como sempre foi! Mas... não foi bem assim! – Ele olhou pra baixo. – Ela ficou abalada depois que teve uma conversa com ele assim que ele chegou e depois ficou toda.. toda.. Feminina! – Eu ri dele. –Sério! Você não sabe o porque disso? – Eu levantei o rosto dele e sorri.

- Talvez... Sakura sempre gostou de você também e tava só esperando Sasuke aparecer pra confirmar que não sente mais nada por ele e poder se entregar de vez a você! – Os olhos dele brilharam. Eu ri. – Afinal você é melhor amigo dela e ela não queria te magoar!

- Você tem certeza disso ou ta só chutando? – Nós dois rimos.

- Se eu conheço minha amiga deve ser por isso! – Ou talvez ela tenha levado o maior fora do Sasuke e ta com medo de te perder também! Só que eu nunca falaria isso pra ele. – Olha Naruto... Ela ta te dando sinais! Agora cabe a você interpreta- los e fazer ela se apaixonar por você de vez! – Eu baguncei o cabelo dele e ele fez cócegas em mim.

- E como é que eu faço isso Formiguinha? – Ele perguntou todo cheio de esperança.

- Em 1º lugar... Você precisa parar de me tratar como se agente ainda tivesse junto!

- Eu não te trato como se agente ainda tivesse junto! – Ele falou com cara emburrada e eu revirei os olhos.

- Não? Pois olha como estamos sentados! – E só agora ele percebeu que ele tava com as pernas abertas uma em cada lado do bando e tinha me puxado pra bem perto dele! Como antigamente. Ele corou e eu ri mais ainda. – E toda vez que você me ver você me dar um beijo na frente dela! E isso também tem que parar. – Ele fez biquinho! Tão LIIIINDO!

- Esse vai ser difícil! – Ele levantou a mão coçando a nuca! Eu abri mais o sorriso dando um soco de leve no peito dele.

- E em 2° lugar é só você agir como você é mesmo! ^^ Eu odeio admitir isso, mas... eu amo essa sua hiperatividade! - Ele sorriu satisfeito. – E tenho certeza que ela gosta também! – Ele me abraçou me fazendo cócegas de novo. E quando ele parou olhou em direção a Sakura e eu também olhei. Ela tava com a expressão triste olhando pra gente. – Ela vai cuidar direitinho de você raposinha! – eu me levantei e ele também.

- Obrigada formiguinha! ;) – Ele me abraçou e me deu um selinho! Será que ele não tinha ouvido o que eu disse? – Vou sentir falta disso. – Eu bufei e comecei a bater no peito dele. Ele riu e me deu outro selinho mais demorado do que de costume. – Esse foi o de despedida! – Ele sorriu malicioso e saiu correndo e eu fui atrás dele. Odeio admitir isso mais também vou sentir falta dos beijos desse bobo! ^^

Quando o alarme tocou eu mandei as meninas irem na frente pra mim poder ir trocar de roupa porque ainda tava com a roupa da Educação Física. Sai do banheiro, arrumada e cheirosa e fui em direção ao meu armário deixar minha roupa de educação física e pegar meu livro.

- Hinata? – Uaaau... me arrepiei quando ouvi meu nome nessa voz tão maravilhosa! De quem era? Virei e me surpreende ao ver Sasuke parado atrás de mim. – Você ta legal? – Eu sorri pra ele.

- Tô sim! ^^ - Disse fechando a porta do meu armário - Mais não graças a você! –Sorri sínica pra ele que também sorriu só que um pouco indignado.

- Desculpe Senhorita! Mais é que às vezes eu não controlo minha força! – Eu sorri revirando os olhos. – E ainda tentei te salvar e acabei me machucando por isso! – Vi um pequeno corte no queixo dele. Estávamos caminhando pelo corredor deserto em direção a nossas salas.

- É... fiquei sabendo! – Sorri pra ele que também sorriu de canto. – Então, mesmo assim, obrigada! ^^ Soube que foi você que me levou pra enfermaria.

- Minha culpa então minha responsabilidade! ;) – Eu sorri divertida. – Bom eu fico por aqui. – Disse na porta da minha sala de tecnologia.

- Eu sei! Eu também! – Eu olhei pra ele incrédula! Uchiha Sasuke estava na minha mesma turma de tecnologia e eu não sabia? Ele sorriu desviando os olhos dos meus.

- Como é que eu não sabia disso? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você sempre é rodeada de gente demais! E sempre se empolga nessa aula. – Eu sorri! Eu realmente amo essa aula mesmo! Isso quer dizer que ele fica reparando em mim? huuuuuuum... Interessante!

- Pior que é verdade! Mais você também vive rodeado de fãs e nem por isso é tão lesada quanto eu.

- Hehehe... Eu pareço ser frio assim justamente pra evitar essa bajulação toda! ^^ Não sou tão paciente quando você! – Eu sorri corada e ele abriu a porta da sala pra mim.

- Primeiro as damas! – Eu o agradeci como uma verdadeira dama e entrei na sala indo pra minha cadeira do lado de Shikamaru! Eu amo ele! Sabe porque? Além dele ser meu parceiro de laboratório ele é o cara mais preguiçoso que eu conheço mas, mesmo assim, é o cara mais inteligente dessa escola! Olhei pra trás e, dessa vez, vi Sasuke! Ele tava sentado do lado de um cara auto que eu não faço a menor ideia do nome. Sorri pra ele e virei pra frente. Vai começar a melhor aula de todas!

Infelizmente essa aula só tem um defeito, ela passa rápido demais. Já estava na hora de ir pra "santa paz do meu lar". ¬¬' Certamente eu não queria chegar em casa. Meu pai estaria lá, Neji estaria lá. Mas de um jeito ou de outro é lá que eu devo estar. Suspirei. Caminhei calmamente até a saída do colégio ao lado de Shikamaru ainda em êxtase por causa da aula! Tem como uma pessoa ser mais nerd? ^^ Acho que não! E lá na saída do colégio minha babar, quer dizer, meu motorista já estava me esperando.

-Hara-Chan! – Disse cumprimentando ele e ele sorriu abrindo a porta do carro pra mim.

-Hina-sama! – Ele deu a volta no carro e foi pro seu lugar! – Você parece mais animada do que nos outros dias! Alguma novidade?

- Não! O de sempre sabe? Mais tenho vários hematomas novos! Incluindo um galo na cabeça! – Ele gargalhou e eu o acompanhei.

- E como foi que você conseguiu esse galo Hina-sama? – Eu expliquei a história a ele. E ele riu mais – Nossa! De quantas maneiras diferentes uma pessoa é capaz de se machucar na escola?

- Sei lá! Mais acho que eu já experimente todas elas! – Gargalhamos de novo. – Mais quer saber de uma coisa? Graças a isso hoje eu me aproximei de pessoas que eu nunca tinha falado antes!

- Pessoas interessantes, suponho!

- Sim! Uma amiga de minha inimiga! Que agora é minha amiga! ;) – Olhei pro nada.- E Uchiha Sasuke! – Hara-chan olhou pra mim surpreso! - ^^ Ele ficou do meu lado na enfermaria e depois veio perguntar como é que eu tava! E sabe o que mais? Ele ta na minha turma de tecnologia e eu nem sabia! – Disse um pouco sem graça e Hara-chan riu.

- Pequena Hyuuga! Você tem um pequeno defeito que você pode considerar insignificante mas que pode magoar várias pessoas por isso! – Olhei pra ele curiosa. Paramos em frente a uma casa grande, com cercas elétricas e um enorme jardim. A casa era muito bonita afinal. Olhei para uma janela, ao lado de uma enorme cerejeira. Aquele era o meu quarto, e aquela era minha casa. Digna da família Hyuuga. Nós tínhamos mesmo que entrar? Quando dei por mim já estávamos dentro. Urahara abriu a porta do carro pra mim e eu desci ainda esperando a resposta dele. Ele botou a mão na minha cabeça assanhando meu cabelo. – Você se acha importante demais pra prestar atenção nas pessoas ao seu redor. – Arregalei os olhos.

- Isso não é verdade! – Bufei.

- Não? – Ele olhou em volta. – Pois me diga o nome do jardineiro! – Olhei pra ele e ... Nada! Eu não fazia a menor ideia do nome dele. Urahara percebeu isso. – Viu! Contanto que não interesse a você... você não se importa! Mais na verdade eu não culpo você! – Estávamos andando em direção a minha casa. – Todas as pessoas ao seu redor também te vêem como alguém superior e você acabou achando que isso é verdade mas não é! – Eu olhei pra baixo e nos paramos. Hara-chan levantou minha cabeça. – Você é uma Hyuuga! É linda e inteligente como ninguém! E isso te torna tão especial. Mais não superior ok? – Eu sorri tristinha e ele me beijou na testa. – Tente ajeitar isso, e você será perfeita meu anjo! ^^ Agora vá. Seu pai está esperando você! – beijei ele na bochecha e continuei andando pensativa. Meu pai estava na varanda tomando chá com Neji e Hanabi. Por que não refrigerante ao invés de chá? Que coisa mais antiga.  
Hanabi estava com os olhos um pouco inchados. Pude perceber de longe. Ela sorriu quando me viu, e eu sorri de volta, mas meu sorriso murchou quando Neji olhou para mim. Fui até lá. Por que Hanabi havia chorado? Ela sempre foi mais forte que eu nessas coisas.

- Boa Tarde. – eu disse ao meu pai e a Hanabi. Nem sequer olhei para Neji, mas sabia que ele olhava para mim. Esqueci que devia ta com uma rodela vermelha na testa devido ao meu acidente.

- O professor ligou. – disse meu pai bebendo chá e olhando minha testa. Ele me lembra minha avó. Sinto saudades dela, ela adora irritar meu pai e Neji. Ela é demais! – Chá?  
Eca! Ele está me oferecendo aquele troço? Credo!

- Não! Obrigada! – Olhei pra Hanabi. - Eu preciso falar com Hanabi. – eu disse. Curta e direta.

- Com licença. – disse Hanabi se levantando da mesa. Meu pai e Neji nos acompanharam com o olhar até entrarmos em casa.

- Hanabi, fizeram alguma coisa a você? - Eu perguntei me sentando no sofá. Ela se assustou um pouco. Acho que ela não sabia que eu percebi os olhos inchados. - Você está bem? – eu disse a abraçando. Ela se surpreendeu. Para ser sincera, nem me lembro da última vez que abracei Hanabi assim. Foi bom, para mim e para ela que me abraçava fortemente chorando no meu ombro. Eu também quis chorar, esse abraço significou muito. Uma reconciliação. Foi então que eu percebi do motivo de Hanabi chorar tanto. Quanto tempo alguém não a abraçava? Senti-me uma irresponsável, como diz meu pai e Neji.

- Agora estou. – ela disse não me soltando. Eu não queria soltar ela, mas foi necessário. – É só que... Eu queria ir à sua escola ver como você estava, por que seu professor ligou dizendo que você se machucou. – Mais meu pai não quis ir então eu disse que ia de qualquer jeito, mas ele me segurou pelo pulso e disse "Não vou cometer o mesmo erro que cometi com sua irmã com você! Você não será uma rebelde!" – Ela falou imitando a voz dele e eu rir! Mais logo parei ao olhar o pulso dela. Segurei cautelosamente o pulso dela. Estava vermelho. – Não foi nada Hina! Acho que é só porque eu sou tão branca que qualquer coisinha fica roxo! – Eu entendia ela perfeitamente! Eu sorri pra ela.

- Posso te mostrar uma coisa? – eu disse olhando para ela. Ela acenou com a cabeça. Eu mostrei meu pulso roxo. Ela se espantou. O meu estava pior do que o dela.

- Nossa Hina! Quem foi que fez isso? – Ela falou preocupada segurando meu pulso.

- Neji! – Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Por que ele fez isso? – Ela tava preocupada comigo! Não é bonitinho?

- Porque eu queria dar na cara de uma Vadia lá no colégio – Ela riu. – Aí ele disse " não vou deixar você envergonhar o nome da família outra vez" – Disse imitando a voz dele e ela riu ainda mais. Era tão bom vê-la sorrindo! Segurei o rosto dela e sorri ternamente pra ela. – A partir de hoje... Vou dar mais atenção a você! Pode acreditar em mim ^^ –Ela se surpreendeu e sorriu lindamente.

- Você promete? – Eu sorri pra ela e estendi meu dedo mindinho pra ela como antigamente, antes de eu me tornar uma rebelde sem causa.

– Eu juro juradinho pra você! – Ela encheu os olhos de lágrimas novamente e enlaçou o seu dedo mindinho no meu e depois se jogou em meus braços me abraçando. Não segurei as lágrimas de felicidade. Como é que eu nunca percebi que minha irmã se sentia tão só? Acho que Urahara tem razão! Eu sou preocupada comigo demais pra pensar nos outros! Mais isso ia mudar. A começar pela minha irmã. Eu queria que ela se sentisse segura comigo afinal sou a única figura feminina pra ela se basear e eu não queria que ela fosse uma esnobe como eu!

Realmente o que dizem é verdade: Há males que vêem para o bem. E esse meu pequeno acidente me rendeu uma amiga, um Uchiha Sasuke preocupado e ainda me reconciliei com minha irmã! As coisas estavam começando a mudar pra mim afinal. ^^

* * *

_MINNA..._

_Mais um capitulozinho sem graça pra vocês! ;) SORRY! *-* Mais olhem pelo lado bom... Sasuke e Hinata conversaram no corredor do colégio! ;) Viu como eu sou boazinha? E eu acho tão Kawaii o Naruto e a Hinata conversando! Tipico exemplo de amizade colorida! ;)_

_Lalykuran: Eu também adoro a personalidade da nossa Hyuuga nessa fic! ^^ Quis extravasar com ela e acho que consegui né? hehehehehe_

_E eu simplesmente também AMO o Itachi! Não se preocupe que ele ainda vai aparecer MUUUUITO._

_Jaqui: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Hinata é muito foda né? hehehe... E eu ainda não sei se Neji sera ao não o "vilão" dessa Fic! ;) Mais acho que provavelmente não porque eu AMO ele, mas ainda não decidi! :) E com certeza nós vamos descobrir quem é a Blogueira que escreve sobre Hinata! Já temos uma pista, Ela estuda no mesmo colégio que ela! Heheheheh ASSIM: Seja bem vinda ao meu face linda! ^^ _

_E e alguém mais quiser me adicionar, meu nome é Rayanne Mourão! ;) Prazer! Segui aí no Twitter: RayaninhaN_

_Ja Nee..._


	5. Apresento-lhes O Poderoso Clã Hyuuga!

**_Capitulo 5: _**_Apresento-lhes... O clã Hyuuga!_

**_Young, beautiful and billionaires Blog_**

_**Assunto do dia:** __O todo poderoso Clã Hyuuga_

_Provavelmente, todos os membros desse grupo já sonhou em fazer parte da família Hyuuga! Mais ninguém pode nos culpar por querer fazer parte de uma família que é tão conhecida por ser tradicional, bilionária e poderosa, como por sua herança genética impecável! Que mulher nunca desejou ter os belos olhos da nossa princesinha Hinata? Ou seus cabelos preto azulados? Ou sua pele impecável? Seu corpo escultural? Sua inteligência e elegância? Enfim... não sei vocês, mas eu sonho com isso todos os dias da minha vida! Deve ser muito sensacional acordar todos os dias e dar de cara com a perfeição que é Neji Hyuuga né? *-* Talvez isso deva ser um sonho pra cerca de 99,99% das mulheres do mundo, menos pra nossa princesinha Hinata! ^^ Eles não se dão muito bem e vivem brigando sempre que se encontram. Nunca entendi muito bem porque Neji é tão rígido com Hinata, sempre ele fica com os olhos voltados pra ela à repreendendo por tudo, e isso deixa Hinata puta da vida. Tomara que esses dois um dia se entendam! ^^ Já ao contrario de Neji, Hinata é completamente louca pela irmã casula, embora ela não demonstre ser muito apegada a ela, já vimos várias declarações de amor da Hyuuga mais velha pela a mais nova! E Hanabi já declarou aqui também no Blog que seu sonho é ser como a irmã! *-* Ela não é fofa? Continuando... Chegamos ao poderoso chefão do clã Hyuuga! Nós fazemos questão de chamar essa família tão tradicional de "clã" por dois motivinhos básicos. 1º o fato de ser uma das famílias mais antigas de Manhattan e 2º pelo fato dessa família ter raízes no Jãpão, e lá é tradição chamar famílias importantes de clã! ^^Pois é, o poderoso Hiashi é bastante apegado a essa tradição antiga, completamente diferente de Hinata que ama sair pra farrear e viver a vida novayorkina, e isso deixa Hiashi puto da vida com ela! Mas ele é completamente louco pela filha apesar de tudo! Já declarou diversas vezes a imprensa que não ver a hora da filha se formar pra assumir as empresas Hyuugas e talvez até expandi-las pelo mundo. Já foi divulgado em uma pesquisa que a família hyuuga só não é a mais rica do mundo por que nunca expandiram suas empresas além da américa. Hiashi alegou dizendo__: " Sou um viúvo que cria 3 crianças sozinho. Eu não posso nem pensar em ter minha atenção voltada pra mais empresas do que já tenho e esquecer meus filhos! Eles precisão de atenção e educação! Sou tudo o que eles tem e vou me esforçar pra ser uma boa imagem pra eles." __E ele ainda disse mais__: " Quando minha primogênita estiver pronta pra assumir minhas empresas, tenho certeza que ela só fará crescer mais ainda nossas empresas e levará nossa Tecnologia pra outros países, Hinata é incrivelmente inteligente e talentosa, e eu tenho muita fé nela. Ela não sabe disso, mas ela é meu orgulho!"__ *-* Acho que não preciso dizer mais nada sobre o Chefão Hyuuga não né? _

Meu pai imprimiu essa reportagem e fez eu ler uma 3 vezes em voz alta na frente dele. Devo admitir que meu pai tem um dom tão impressionante com as palavras, que nem eu consigo argumentar contra ele, e olha que eu também tenho um dom com as palavras. Também devo admitir que ver que meu pai disse que eu era seu orgulho mexeu um pouco comigo, eu sei que eu não deveria acreditar nisso pelo jeito que ele me trata, mas por algum motivo eu acreditei e gostei! Pela primeira vez na vida esse blog me deu uma alegria, e se elas quisessem trocar de lugar comigo e ver a cara do Nejimontes todos os dias, eu trocaria sem nem pensar duas vezes!

O resto da semana passou mais rápido do que de costume e não aconteceu muitas coisas interessantes na minha agitada vida de bilionária! Só que eu tive que ir a enfermaria pra fazer um exame da pancada que eu levei na cabeça! Fiz questão de ir quando o Ton Cruise... digo... o Aizen me pediu pra ir lá pra ele dar uma olhada em mim! *-* Não é querendo me gabar não, mas o bonitão tá muito na minha! Hehehe... Enfim, logo já era sexta feira! Cheguei do colégio. Coloquei um shortinho, uma camiseta verde e coloquei minha pantufa do urso panda. Que é? Eu já fui criança, e amo andar de pantufa em casa. A campainha tocou. Quem será? Não demorou pra empregada me chamar

- Senhorita Hyuuga... Tem um rapaz da sua escola lhe chamando aqui em baixo! – Ué? Quem será? Será se é o Aizen? *-* OMG!

- Já vou! – Gritei do meu quarto me olhando no espelho.

Eu desci as escadas e quando olhei pro lado de fora... Quem diabos é esse garoto? ¬¬' Altamente decepcionada com o Aizen nesse momento! Ele nem pra vim ver como eu estou! Voltando pro garoto... Ele estava com uma cara de perturbado, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Oi Hinata! Você não me conhece né? – ele disse ainda sorrindo. Eu tive medo. Claro que eu não sei quem você é, posso fechar a porta na sua cara? Pelo menos eu sou educada. – Eu sou o Timmy, sou do jornal da escola e vim aqui pra fazer uma entrevista com a garota que todas as garotas querem ser. Mas... Espera um minuto? – Ok, isso é muito estranho. Para que ele ia querer um minuto na porta da minha casa?

**FLASH!**

- Mas eu achei uma reportagem muito melhor! Há há há... – Ele deu uma risada maléfica!  
Eu arregalei os olhos. Aquele desgraçado tirou uma foto minha? NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! ELE É DO JORNAL DA ESCOLA! E eu estou com a pantufa de PANDA! Repito: PANDA!  
Então logicamente que eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa faria... Eu rapidamente fechei a porta na cara dele. Qual é? Minha reputação tá em jogo! Às vezes não devemos ser educadas quando sua popularidade está em jogo. Minha vida está arruinada! Minha reputação está caindo! Eu sinto no meu sangue.

Eu ouvi alguém batendo na porta. O que ele quer agora? Um autógrafo?

- Vai embora! – eu disse alto o bastante para o Timmy ouvir. Mas continuava a insistir em abrir, ele estava virando a maçaneta! Droga! Então eu segurei com toda a força que eu tinha. Ele não desiste? De tanto que ele tira foto, os dedos dele devem ser super fortes. Pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu quis chamar Neji. A reputação da família também estava em jogo. Eu sei que eu vou me arrepender disso depois. - NEJI! NEJIII!

- Abre essa porcaria de porta Hinata! Me deixa entrar! – ele disse mexendo na maçaneta. Opa, não era o Timmy. Me ferrei. Eu preciso pensar rápido. Ou vai ser pior para mim. Eu só preciso correr para o meu quarto. Eu soltei e corri. – Volta aqui! – ele gritou de raiva, indo atrás de mim. Coitado... Nunca vai me alcançar, acredite anos de experiência em papa léguas.

Cheguei até meu quarto e fechei a porta. Onde está a chave? Eu tenho a péssima mania de deixar na penteadeira. Eu ouvi empurrões na porta. Tarde demais para procurar a chave. Pensa, pensa! Eu olhava para todos os lados, até que vi a janela aberta e a árvore perto. É minha única saída. Estou me sentindo aqueles heróis que ficam encurralados e só tem uma esperança. Eu preciso de um codinome.

"A heroína Pé de Panda só tinha uma saída... Seu maior inimigo BrutaNejontes estava a sua procura. Ela corre e pula para a árvore como uma tentativa de salvação, mas ele pula também. Será que Pé de Panda conseguirá se salvar? Descubra assistindo: Pés para que te quero."

Ok, ele me encurralou. Só me resta ir descendo da árvore, ela tem bastantes galhos. Olhei para baixo e vi Timmy saindo da minha casa feliz da vida! Esse desgraçado me paga!  
Eu tinha duas opções: Uma era continuar fugindo de Neji, mas ser humilhada pela escola inteira amanhã; outra era esquecer Neji e arrebentar a cara daquele fotógrafo infeliz e depois levar uma surra de Neji que é consequentemente mais forte que eu. Grandes opções.

Bom... escolhi minha dignidade! Desci o mais rápido possível daquela árvore. Neji estava atrás de mim. Mas meu foco era aquele desgraçado de fotógrafo! Acho que ele se assustou um pouco, pois ele saiu correndo no meu jardim gritando feito um louco. Neji estava correndo atrás de mim. Eu estava correndo atrás do Timmy. E Timmy estava correndo de mim. Eu ouvi a empregada lá na sala com o meu pai.

- Chá? – Qual é, eu aqui fugindo de um e correndo atrás de outro e meu pai tomando chá?

O fotógrafo estava encurralado, mas de certa forma eu também estava. O grande muro da minha casa estava impedindo a fuga do desgraçado. Mas, como nada é de mão beijada, Neji me segurou por trás, e o malandro do Timmy aproveitou e correu para o portão. Ele não vai fugir de mim! Como se fosse reflexo eu peguei uma das minhas pantufas e joguei na cabeça daquele infeliz. Ele gritou um "Ai!" e caiu no chão. Na mosca! Quer dizer: No fotógrafo! Neji não entendia nada, mas não me soltava de jeito nenhum. Depois eu me acerto com ele. Preciso curtir o momento.

Mas como sempre dizem: Tudo que é bom, dura pouco. O idiota levantou e fugiu, rindo e correndo feito um bêbado que acabou de tomar suco de maracujá. Lá se foi minha chance de salvar minha reputação.

- Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Neji irritadíssimo. Eu estava com uma só pantufa, um idiota do fotógrafo da escola tirou uma foto minha de pantufa e o idiota do meu primo está me machucando. Qual deles é o pior? Vamos Neji, pode escolher um desses problemas

- Não há nenhum problema comigo. Mas deve haver com você. – eu disse, me sacudindo para me soltar. Neji precisa de uma boa surra. – Me solta! Deve ser prazeroso para você me ver ferida, não é? Confessa!

- Não, não é! – ele disse. Como ele mente mal. Eu o conheço. Por dentro ele deve estar rindo feito um maluco, do jeito que ele é viciado. – Mas parece o único jeito de você aprender. – Ele não disse isso. Diz para mim que ele não falou isso. Ele deve se drogar mesmo. Eu estou aprendendo alguma coisa? Tudo o que eu faço Neji me bate. Se eu grito com Naruto... Pemba! Se eu quero ir estudar... Pemba! Se eu tento impedir de arruinarem meu nome... Pemba! Se eu chupo limão... Pemba! Esqueci-me de alguma coisa?

- Você é louco! – eu disse me soltando e indo atrás da minha pantufa que estava no gramado.

- Eu não sou um irresponsável! – ele disse as palavras quase às cuspindo para mim. Que ódio!

- Eu não sou mal educada! – eu disse. Talvez só quando necessário. Fala sério, ninguém é de ferro.

- Eu não sou imaturo! – ele disse se aproximando. Estávamos cara a cara.

- Eu não sou uma psicopata maníaca! – eu disse com muita raiva.

- Eu não sou um excluído na família! – ele disse. Aquilo doeu. Doeu de verdade. Então ele queria ir pelo o emocional?

- Pelo menos eu tenho amigos! – eu disse. Aqueles caras que andam com ele têm cara de marginais.

- Quem disse que eu não tenho amigos? – ele disse em tom de deboche. Ele quer que eu comece a lista?

- Ah é, desculpa, pois quando você os reencontrar novamente, diga a eles que eu sinto muito por eles terem de aturar um covarde psicopata como você!– eu falei. Ele se irritou. Eu precisava continuar aquilo. Era hora de ele ouvir umas boas verdades. – Depois sou eu que desonro a família. Você também nos envergonha! O que será que a tão preciosa mídia, que você tanto teme que eu apareça nela fazendo alguma coisa constrangedora, soubesse que você todos os dias me bate? – Bem na ferida né Neji? – Responde Neji! Já pensou se eles soubessem que o sobrinho do Chefão Hyuuga é um covarde que bate em mulher? – Ele fechou a mão em punho! Mas já era tarde demais pra mim parar! – Eu tenho vergonha de falar com você na frente das minhas amigas. Mas sabe por que eu falo? Por que eu tenho pena de você! – ele se assustou um pouco, mas não mudou a pose de metido.

- Você fala comigo por que você tem medo de mim! – ele disse irritado. Isso também era verdade.

- E você se orgulha disso Neji? Que monstro foi esse que você se tornou que sente prazer em dizer que me bate? – eu disse sorrindo.- Mas agora tudo faz sentido, é assim que você faz pra que as garotas saiam com você? Bota medo nelas também? - Eu senti que isso foi demais para ele. A ultima coisa que eu vi antes de levar um belo tapa na cara, foi a expressão furiosa de Neji me encarando! Como ele ousa? Meus olhos arderam, as lágrimas eram de ódio e dor. Levei a minha mão à face e senti a marca da mão dele no meu rosto. Olhei com tanto ódio e dor pro Neji que ele não conseguiu me encarar, parecia até arrependido do que fez, mas se ele pensa que vai ser perdoado se me pedir desculpas ele tá completamente enganado.

Eu queria bater nele.

- Nunca mais encoste sua mão em mim! – Ele me olhou com uma expressão triste, mas esse monstro não me engana não – Eu tenho nojo de você seu monstro! - Então eu corri para dentro de casa. Meu pai que estava na sala se assustou um pouco quando me viu.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou olhando meu rosto. Estava óbvio que eu levei um tapa na cara do ser mais insuportável do planeta. Neji não era filho do capeta, algum parente ou era o próprio. Vou apresentá-lo a Karin. Eles vão ver que tem muita coisa em comum. "O que você gosta de fazer?", "Arruinar a vida de Hinata, e você?", "Que coincidência, eu também". Eu preciso bater em alguém. Será que Naruto vem aqui, para me fazer esse favor?

- Pergunte isso para o Neji! – eu disse. Ele bebeu mais um gole de chá. As vezes eu tenho vontade de pegar essa xícara e quebrar na cabeça dele!

- Se ele fez isso, foi por alguma razão. Mas aposto que não foi por mal. – ele disse. Eu não estou acreditando! E ele ainda está do lado daquele idiota? Eu levei um tapa na cara! UM TAPA! Quer que eu coloque uma placa e enfeite com purpurina? Mas que raiva!

- Juro que não acredito que ouvi isso pai! – Disse sorrindo irônica, mas cheia de lágrimas nos olhos. -Ele me deu um tapa na cara, pai! Um tapa na cara da SUA filha! Você consegui ouvir o que eu tô falando? – eu disse. Eu estou indignada! Ninguém nessa casa compreende minha situação? Onde está Hanabi?

- Tenho certeza que depois ele irá se desculpar. O que você fez à ele? – ele me perguntou. Só pode ser brincadeira. O garoto me espanca! Eu tenho cicatrizes em várias partes do corpo! Ele acaba comigo todo dia! E meu pai ainda me pergunta o que eu fiz a ele?

- Você é inacreditável! – eu disse correndo para o meu quarto, pegando a chave e trancando a porta. Fui direto para a minha cama. Ela é a única que me entende. Eu senti o travesseiro sobre meu rosto. Eu comecei a chorar. Eu posso parecer forte às vezes, mas isso me machuca demais. Eu quero alguém que me entenda, alguém para me aconselhar! Pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, eu senti um vazio em meu coração. Não que ele já não estivesse vazio, mas agora estava muito mais vazio. Ah, você entendeu.

Fiquei trancada no meu quarto até tarde da noite porque não queria ver o satanás lá em baixo. Então eu comecei a ficar com fome. Acho que vou jantar. Deviam ser umas nove horas? Acho que sim.

Estava tudo tão silencioso... Espiei o quarto de Hanabi, ela estava no computador. Meu pai provavelmente estava escritório. E Neji, provavelmente estava no inferno! O caminho para a cozinha foi tranquilo. Cheguei e comi lasanha. Estava uma delícia.

Eu estou precisando esfriar a cabeça. O que eu preciso é de uma boa festa, e conversar com as minhas amigas. Vou ligar para as meninas para ver se elas não querem ir comigo. Peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Sakura.

- Fala Hina!. – ela disse. Já reparam como a voz fica mais engraçada no telefone?

- Oi Sakura. – eu disse. - Vamos à balada comigo hoje? – eu disse. Nada como uma boa festa. – Eu preciso esfriar a cabeça.

- Claro. Mas o que aconteceu? Desabafa Hina. – ela disse curiosa. Por onde eu começava?

- Bem... – eu comecei, e assim contei tudo o tapa de Neji.

- Meu Deus! – ela exclamou no telefone. Ela parecia realmente surpresa. Se bem que não é muito difícil surpreender ela. – O Neji é um canalha! Hina, você contou para o seu pai?

- Contei. Acredita que ele nem tá nem aí? Ele disse que ele deve ter feito por uma boa razão. Eu estou muito... Grr! – eu disse. Eu não consegui expressar minha raiva.

- Relaxa Hina. Eu estou do seu lado. Se for preciso eu vou à polícia com você dar queixa. – ela disse, Sakura se estressou, e quando ela se estressa, até o super-homem tem medo. Se bem que é possível que ela tenha kriptonita.

- Obrigada Sakura. – eu disse. É bom saber que tem alguém do seu lado em horas como essa. Eu realmente preciso saber disso. Eu também preciso saber se meu pai me deixa ir à festa. – Vou pedir ao meu pai para me deixar ir. Se bem que é pouco provável.

- Ta bom. Qualquer coisa me liga. – ela disse um pouco preocupada. O que seria de mim sem ela? Não sei. – Beijos.

- Beijos Saku! – eu disse. Eu amo dizer esse apelido, ainda mais quando eu quero encher a paciência dela, aí eu fico dizendo: "Saku é um saco!" Entendeu? Saku, saco, sacu. Hã hã?  
Tentativa inútil de fazer graça. Mas se você riu...

Eu desliguei o celular. Agora me resta encarar o coroa. Eu abri a porta e comecei a caminhar para o escritório dele. Há essa hora ele já deve estar acordado. Eu fiquei com a Sakura quanto tempo? Que seja. Meu recorde foram 4 horas e 24 minutos! ^^ O que as férias longe uma da outra não faz né?^^

Enfim... Será que meu rosto ainda estava vermelho? Ou roxo? Será que chegou ao verde? Eu esqueci de ver. Eu bati na porta, e abri lentamente. Ele estava atrás daquela mesa insuportável dele. Parece que vive ali com aquele chá dele.

- Pai? – eu disse. Ele olhou para mim com um olhar indiferente. – Posso ir a uma festa hoje? – Ele me olhou der repente.

- E por que eu deixaria? – ele me olhou. Err... por que você vai ser um papai muito legal com a sua filha a recompensado por não ter dado a mínima quando ela recebeu um tapa?

- Por favor. – eu olhei com olhinhos brilhantes. Alguém já viu Shrek?

- Não. O que você faz naquele lugar todos os dias? – ele perguntou. Cara, meu pai devia ser um saco quando era adolescente. Como minha mãe o conheceu não sei. Mas ela nunca foi uma chata. Ela sempre me levava a festas com ela. E meu pai não sabe o que eu faço em uma festa.

- Me divirto. – eu disse como se fosse óbvio. O que ele queria que eu dissesse? Que eu vou para me drogar? Desculpe, mas não sou que nem o Neji. Eu nunca fui igual ao Neji. – Me deixa ir, por favor.

- Hinata há coisas mais importantes a serem feitas do que uma festa. – ele disse com um pouco de desgosto na palavra "festa". Coisas mais importantes? Como o que? Sentar e tomar chá, esperando a vida passar? Eu não quero ser igual a ele. Eu quero aproveitar a minha vida, eu não sei quando ela vai acabar. Ui, fiquei com medo das minhas próprias palavras.

- Mas pai, a Sakura vai. Por que eu não posso ir também? – eu disse. Eu sempre apelo para as minhas amigas. Quem sabe se assim ele deixa?

- Por que você não é ela. E você não vai. – ele disse. Que saco! Preciso de uma nova estratégia.

- Por que você não quer me deixar ir? – eu falei. Será que se eu o ficar perturbando, ele deixa? Não custa tentar.

- Eu já falei que não! E quando eu digo não é não. – ele disse se levantando da cadeira. Como ele é chato!

- Não o que? – eu disse. Ele tem que me deixar ir!

- O que? – ele perguntou confuso. Que estranho ver Hiashi confuso.

- O que o que? – eu disse. Acho que eu já vi isso em um filme.

- Você disse "não o que" e eu disse "o que", então você disse "o que o que", e eu quero saber o que. – isso está me confundindo. Quem o que?

-Sim... Eu posso ir? – eu disse. Em mais uma tentativa.

- Não! – ele disse já irritado.

- Não o que? – eu disse. Hahaha.

- Não começa com isso! – ele disse, apontando para mim.

- Começar com o que? – eu disse. Agora a conversa está rendendo.

- Com isso. – ele disse.

- Isso o que? – eu disse. Isso está sendo prazeroso.

- Vai para o seu quarto Hyuuga Hinata! – ele disse. Quer dizer, mandou. Sei lá.

- Então eu posso ir à festa? – eu disse mais uma vez. Admito que estou sendo chata, mas é minha única opção. Eu tenho que ir a essa festa.

- Não! – ele gritou dessa vez. Que medo. Aprendi a ser chata com meu pai, ele é assim o tempo todo.

- Mas... – eu não consegui terminar da falar. Ele me empurrou para fora da sala e fechou a porta. Mal-educado.

Fui para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Nem tive o privilégio de trocar de roupa. Liguei pra Sakura pra falar pra ela que meu pai não deixou eu ir e depois, não sei bem, mas acho que dormi.

************************************************** **************************  
Você não odeia quando é sábado e você, por costume, acorda no horário de ir pra escola? ¬¬' Horrível né? E o pior é que eu não consegui voltar a dormir então me veio uma ideia, acho que vou dar uma corrida! ^^ Me levantei e coloquei uma calça de malha, uma camiseta branca, e meu par de tênis. Preciso entrar em forma faz um tempo, estou me sentindo gorda. Por que toda garota se acha gorda? Se bem que se uma das meninas me ouvissem falando isso elas me bateriam porque de acordo com elas, meu corpo é perfeito!

Saí de fininho da minha casa. A pracinha deve estar vazia a essa hora. Peguei meu iPhone e o coloquei no ouvido. Eu gosto de caminhar ouvindo música. É... Relaxante. Mas deve ser estranho para quem vê... Uma garota ouvindo música e cantando fazendo careta de cantora profissional. Ah, qual é, vai dizer que você não canta as músicas quando você ouve? Mesmo que seja errado. Eu me sinto a própria Beyoncé quando eu canto em frente ao espelho ouvindo as músicas no volume máximo. Claro que com a porta trancada. Preciso dizer o motivo?

Várias pessoas olhavam para mim, acho que é por que enquanto eu andava, eu dançava, eu mexia a cabeça e os braços feito uma maluca no meio da rua. Me deixem viver! Estou ouvindo Girlfriend da Avril Lavigne. Vai dizer que não conhece? Adoro. E... Lá estava eu, caminhando, cantando e dançando. Viva a juventude e a todos os amantes de música! Obrigada! Estou de volta no próximo sábado! ;)

Então... Avistei um pontinho amarelo no meio da pracinha. Ah, isso me lembra uma piada. O que é um pontinho amarelo em cima de um prédio que tem elevador? É o Naruto querendo saber como chegar lá em baixo. Hahahahaha. A Tenten inventou essa piada, como vingança na qual Naruto fez para Ino. A que ele fez era assim: O que é uma loira olhando um pé de coco na chuva? É a Ino querendo descobrir como a água entra no coco. Na hora eu me segurei para não rir, pois Ino estava perto. Mas quando eu estava sozinha... Bem, podemos dizer que eu chorei de dar risada.

Enfim, aquele pontinho amarelo que eu vi, era o mesmo pontinho amarelo insuportável na minha vida. Naruto. E tinha uma garota abraçada com ele. Desde quando ele namorava alguém? Eu precisava ver de perto. Hoho. Isso pode sair a meu favor, em uma chantagem em um futuro próximo.

..

Quando eu cheguei mais perto, às escondidas, eu não acreditei. Não era possível! Como isso pode acontecer? Naruto... Beijando Sakura... Repetindo: SAKURA! Soletrando: S-A-K-U-R-A!  
Minha boca foi ao chão. Então Sakura realmente estava interessada no Naruto? Huuuum... Eu vou até lá? Ou fico quieta? O que eu faço em uma situação como essa? Ai minha Nossa Senhora da Bicicletinha, me dê equilíbrio! Nunca imaginaria ver essa cena na minha vida! Sério! Enfim... Acho que vou esperar a Sakura contar para mim. Eu adoro ver ela eufórica. E pelo o que eu vi, ela parecia bem... Bem... Encantada? Risonha? Sei lá. Ela parecia diferente. Mas, é melhor eu ir embora daqui, antes que eles me vejam.

Fui para casa, depois dessa, é meio difícil eu continuar caminhar normalmente. As ruas ficaram mais movimentadas, até que enfim esse povo já acordou. Preguiçosos. Cheguei em casa e fui para o meu quarto me jogando na cama! Não demorou pro meu gato se jogar por cima de mim também!

- Oi meu amor! – Dei um beijo no nariz dele e ele espirrou em protesto. ^^ Ele não é lindo? Esse é o Kon, gente! Meu gatinho! Quem vocês estavam pensando que era? Como vocês são maldosos! hehehehe

Ouvi alguém bater na minha porta.

- Quem é? – eu falei alto.

- Sou eu, Hanabi! – ela falou, abrindo um pouco a porta. – Posso entrar?

- Pode. – eu disse me sentando na cama com o Kon nas minhas pernas. Ela entrou e se sentou na beira na cama. Ela estava esquisita. – O que aconteceu?

- É que... – ela dizia com a cabeça baixa. Ai meu Deus o que ela tem? Ela queria me falar alguma coisa.

- Então... – eu disse tentando fazê-la conseguir falar.

- Hina... – ela começou. Respirou bem fundo. Acho que ela estava meio constrangida. – Como é

gostar de um garoto?

Ah, então era isso. Que fofo! Ela estava toda vermelhinha. Que bonitinho. Isso me lembra uma péssima fase minha. No dia em que eu queria fazer a mesma pergunta. Mas não tinha mãe para conversar essas coisas, nem irmã mais velha. E claro que eu não ia falar disso com papai ou Neji. Então eu conversei com minha avó Agnes. Ela e demais!

- Bem... – eu comecei me ajeitando na cama. É um assunto que eu nunca pensei que ia conversar com Hanabi, mas... – Você está gostando de algum garoto? – eu perguntei. Como eu explico? Ela acenou a cabeça, mas logo abaixou com vergonha. – Não fique assim, isso é super normal.

- Mas é que... É a primeira vez que eu gosto de alguém. – ela começou. Ela estava um pouco desajeitada com as palavras, mas é normal.

- Hum... O que você sente quando está perto dele? – eu perguntei.

- Bem... Eu... – ela estava muito envergonhada. Assim a gente não chega a lugar algum.

- Hana, não se sinta assim em falar, você não está fazendo nada de errado. – eu disse em uma tentativa de tranquilizá-la.  
Ela respirou fundo novamente, acho que para se acalmar um pouco.

- Eu fico meio nervosa... Um pouco mais desajeitada. Não sei dizer. – ela disse mexendo as mãos. Isso me lembra quando eu era apaixonada por Kiba. – Hina, eu não sei o que fazer. Ele mal fala comigo. E acho que ele gosta da minha melhor amiga. – ela dizia meio triste. Bem, comigo foi mais fácil, o Kiba gostava de mim. A cara de Hanabi estava tão triste.

- Você tem certeza de que ele gosta da sua melhor amiga? – eu disse. Quem sabe ainda há esperanças para Hanabi.

- Eu já o ouvi conversar com os amigos dele. E ele sempre conversa com ela, e abraça ela. – ela dizia quase chorando. Era inveja e ciúme. Eu sei como ela se sente. Senti a mesma coisa quando Aaron estava afim de Tenten. Ele é um velho amigo. Já mudou de escola.

- Então não tem jeito. – eu disse. Ela me olhou chorando. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Mentisse? – Hana, esqueça-o. Há muitos outros garotos por ai.

-NÃO! Eu gosto muito, muito, muito dele. – ela dizia. Isso é mais difícil do que eu pensava. – Me ajuda Hina! Sei que você consegui quem você quer! – O que? Eu corei de vergonha!

- Onde você ouviu uma coisa dessas?

- No blog! - ¬¬' Tinha que ser!

- Eu não já falei mais de 1 milhão de vezes pra você parar de ler essa porcaria?

- Desculpa Hina! É porque era o único jeito de conhecer você! – Uau! Eu era ruim desse jeito? Um nó se formou em minha garganta! – E lá sempre diz o quanto você é linda e sedutora! E eu quero muito ser igual a você! E...

- Olha... isso vai mudar ok? Agora eu tô aqui e você vai me conhecer por mim mesma tá? – Ela confirmou com a cabeça. - E não acredite em tudo que você ler lá!

- Ok! ^^ - Hanabe era 2 anos mais nova que eu, ou seja, ela tem 14 anos. Queria ver a cara do meu pai se ele soubesse que Hanabi tá me pedindo conselho! Hehehehehe... Ele ia surtar! ^^ Mas... eu não posso deixar minha irmã na mão né?

- Ele é bonito? – eu perguntei. Vou tentar por um outro caminho.

- É. – ela disse corando.

- Ele é legal, gatinho e desejado por muitas outras? – eu perguntei. Isso me lembra alguém.

- É. – ela respondeu.

- Então... temos que fazer algo a respeito, certo? – Ela me olhou com cara de quem não tá entendendo. Sorri pra ela e a chamei pra sentar entre minhas pernas enquanto eu penteava seus cabelos tão lisos quanto os meus. - Você quer conquistar ele? Fazer ele desejar você? – eu disse. Ela se assustou um pouco. Será que eu usei um palavreado muito avançado?

- Quero. – ela disse ainda envergonhada.

- Então primeiro... Você tem que não ligar para ele. Não se importar com nada que ele faz ou deixa de fazer. E principalmente não olhar demais. – eu disse. Ela prestava bastante atenção. Ela estava bastante interessada nele. Acho que estou ficando velha.

- Mas...

- Mas nada! – A virei pra ela me olhar nos olhos! Ela estava com um rosto confuso!- Olha Hanabi... O que eu e Neji temos em comum? – Ela pareceu pensar.

- Vocês dois são mega lindos e populares!

- ^^ É! E você já parou pra pensar por que de somos tão populares?

- Huuum... Por que vocês são famosos?

- Não! Por que nós carregamos o orgulho Hyuuga nas veias! – Ela me olhou mais confusa ainda – Primeiro amamos a nós mesmos do que os outros! Você não pode tratar aquele garoto como se ele fosse o centro do universo!

- Você tem razão! Você e Neji, praticamente, nem olham pro lado! Transbordam de tanto orgulho né? – Afirmei com a cabeça e continuei.

– Segundo, estar bem bonita sempre. Ele precisa notar você. Perceber o quanto você é bonita. – eu dizia. Ela sorriu um pouco. Vou apresentar para ela, uma coisa que eu chamo de lápis de olho. – Terceiro, se ele começar a falar com você com mais intensidade, finja não se interessar muito. Mas sempre responda com poucas palavras e sempre seja legal com ele. Quarto, se ele pedir para ficar com você, diga não.

- Mas por que? – ela me perguntou. Tão inocente.

- Garotos não gostam de meninas fáceis. Seja difícil. – eu disse sorrindo para ela. – Você é uma Hyuuga, Hanabi! E um Hyuuga nunca corre atrás de ninguém! Eles que correm atrás da gente! – Ela me olhava com os olhos brilhando. - E por último, quando ele estiver quase beijando os seus pés, você fica com ele.

- Simples assim? – ela me perguntou. Ela estava sorrindo. Eu amo ela!

- É. Segunda-Feira, agente começa com a transformação. – eu disse sorrindo. Ela sorriu, mas depois o sorriso sumiu.

- Papai não me deixa usar maquiagem. Ele sempre diz que o maior erro dele foi deixar você usar isso! Não posso desobedece-lo! – ela disse meio triste. Ai ai.

- E eu ligo pro que ele diz? Hehehe E você não vai desobedece-lo, se eu forçar você a usar, certo?– eu disse fazendo cócegas nela.

- Você é demais Hina! – ela disse me abraçando. Missão cumprida. – Obrigada.

É... fazer parte da família Hyuuga tem lá seus momentos de felicidade! ^^

* * *

**Hello Pessoas...**

**Prometo a vocês que no próximo capitulo terá SasuHina! Só não postei nesse agora porque ainda precisava esclarecer algumas coisas pra vocês! Bom... é isso! Obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão lendo! ;) Vocês são demais gente! **

**Nittinha: Obrigada pelas dicas que você me deu pelo facebook! Vou tentar aplicar elas quando Sasuke começar a aparecer mais tá?**

**Até mais meus amores! ;)**


	6. Destino ou Acaso?

_**Capitulo 6:**__ Destino ou Acaso? _

Passei o resto do dia ainda atordoada, a cena de Sakura e Naruto se beijando não saia da minha cabeça. Uma das minhas melhores amigas ficando com o único garoto que eu já gostei até hoje me parece muito estranho. E não, não é ciúmes gente! É só... sei lá! Quando eu descobrir conto a vocês! ^^

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios quando meu celular tocou! Quem será?  
Tateie meu criado mudo procurando meu celular. Sorri ao ver quem era.

- Fala loira. – eu disse.

- Oi Morena! – ela disse. A gente se chama assim. De loira e de morena. Coisa de amiga.

- Precisa de roupa emprestada? – Sorri e ela deu uma risada irônica! Mas, realmente era novidade Ino me ligar em plena 6 horas da noite!

- Não sua besta! Eu só estava combinando com as meninas de fazermos uma festa do pijama hoje. O que você acha? – ela me disse toda empolgada. Até que uma diversão ia bem.

- Por mim tudo ótimo. Mas, pêra aí, não vai ser aqui em casa?

- Não senhorita! ^^ Dessa vez vai ser na minha! – Isso sim foi uma surpresa! As meninas seeeeeeeempre fazem as festas do pijama aqui em casa e se esbaldam nas minhas roupas, maquiagens, sapatos, enfim, sem contar que a comida da "tia" Gilva é a melhor! ( A governanta daqui de casa é quase uma mãe pra mim!)

- Isso sim é uma novidade! Heheheh... Mas eu vou ter que perguntar pro velho. – eu disse resmungando. Não repare, mania de chamar meu pai de velho e coroa.

- Ai que tudo! Pergunta para ele e me liga. – ela disse. A Ino adora uma farra.

- Então ta. Daqui a pouco eu te ligo. Beijo. – eu disse se despedindo.

- Beijo, tchau. – ela disse desligando o telefone.

E agora? Lá vou eu pedir ao Hiashi e usar o famoso: "Paizinhoooo *-* ".  
Eu fui até a sala dele novamente. Bati na porta e abri lentamente, ele estava sentado lendo alguns documentos. Ele só sabe fazer isso?

- Pai. – eu chamei. Ele olhou para mim. – Posso dormir na casa da Ino? As minhas amigas vão fazer uma festa do pijama. Por favor. Eu sei que estou abusando da sua vontade, já que você me deixou ir a uma festa esses dias, e eu cheguei tarde, mas depois do que me aconteceu nesses últimos dias, eu preciso das minhas amigas. Eu sei que você vai dizer que eu as vejo todos os dias na escola, mas é muito importante ter uma noite das garotas pelo menos uma vez na semana! Por favor! Me deixa ir?

Ele me olhou meio assustado. Não disse nada. Afinal, ele não pode questionar nada, eu já disse tudo.

- Amanhã, às três da tarde – Ele dizia lentamente pra mim entender perfeitamente bem essa ordem – Urahara vai buscar você! – ele disse voltando à atenção para os documentos. Yeeeeees! Ele deixou. Achei o ponto fraco. É só eu dizer tudo o que ele sempre pergunta.

Eu liguei para a Ino confirmando que eu ia! Peguei uma mochila no armário e coloquei algumas coisas: escova de dente, pijama, etc. Tomei um banhozinho rápido, me arrumei e estava pronta. Que horas já deve ser? Huuum... 8 horas? Nossa! Acho que eu demorei mais no banho do que imaginei! ^^ Desci e pedi pro Hara-chan me levar! E, como sempre, eu contei tudo pra Hara-chan, desde o tapa de Neji até o Naruto e Sakura debaixo de uma arvore!

- Só não entendo porque ela não me contou que tava interessada nele! Qual é! Até Naruto veio falar comigo sobre isso e uma das minha melhores amigas não! ¬¬ Tô chatiada!

- Hehehehe... Calma Hina-sama! Talvez ela só não teve tempo!

- Eu acho bom mesmo que tenha sido isso! Porque se não... a cobra vai fumar! ¬¬'

- Heheheheh... só você mesma né? ^^ Juízo Senhorita Hyuuga!

- Pode deixar! ^^ - Dei um beijo no rosto dele e sai do carro!

Apertei a campainha e a mãe da Ino veio me receber! A mãe da Ino é demais! Leva a gente em tudo o que é festa. ^^ Ino e Tenten desceram com gritinhos de alegria e nós nos abraçamos!

- Ué... Cadê a Sakura? Ela não vem? – eu perguntei. Tenten olhou para Ino também. Acho que ela também queria saber.

- Ela disse que vem mais tarde. – disse Ino. Depois não tocamos mais no assunto. Credo.

Fomos direto para o quarto de Ino, é muito grande, mas nada comparado ao meu! Então ligamos o som e todas deitamos na cama para fofocar.

- Encontrei o Gaara hoje na loja de cd's. – disse Ino toda alegre. Ela tem uma paixonite pelo Gaara desde que ele entrou na escola. Amor a primeira vista existe.

- Você falou com ele? – perguntou Tenten. E lá vamos nós.

- Claro que não. – ela disse se sentando para contar a história. – Eu estava esperando ele vir falar comigo. Eu praticamente passei umas cinco vezes na frente dele como quem não o viu. – aposto que foram mais que cinco. Do jeito que eu a conheço. – Mas ele nem sequer disse "oi", nem nada. Apenas ficou olhando os cd's. Então eu fui embora. O que aquele cd tem que eu não tenho?

- Música? – eu sugeri dando um grande sorriso irônico. Tenten riu. Ino cruzou os braços. Ai ai.

- Há há há engraçadinha! Você precisa me ajudar Hina!

– Eu? - Olhei pra ela confusa!

– Ele só fala comigo quando você ta por perto! ¬¬' E ainda é pouco! Isso me deixa puta da vida! Com você ele é tão natural e sempre sorri! E você já viu como o sorriso dele é fantástico?

– Ela afundou o rosto no travesseiro! Eu e Teneten rimos! - Me ajuda Hina! Se não eu vou enlouquecer!

- Tá booom! Calminha aí Lorinha! Vou ver o que eu posso fazer por você! ;) – Ela deu um gritinho histérico e me abraçou!

Nós ficamos assim por um bom tempo. Conversando e comendo as guloseimas que a mãe da Ino trazia pra nós. Então a campainha tocou. Pelo o horário devia ser Sakura. Agora eu quero ver. Ino foi abrir a porta, e eu e Tenten ficamos no quarto. Elas demoraram um pouco para vir. Mas enfim, a porta se abriu.

- Amiiiiigas! – Sakura disse indo na nossa direção. Pra falar a verdade eu acho ridículo quando ela vem com o "amiiiiiigas". Isso é tão... Sei lá. Tão irritante.

- Oi! – eu disse a abraçando. Todas nós então nos sentamos na cama para voltar ao assunto.. – Quem te trouxe Sakura?

- Eu vim de táxi. – ela disse. Notei que ela olhou de relance para Ino. Eu perdi alguma coisa?

- Deu para pegar táxi agora, é? – brincou Tenten. Elas riram. Eu fingi rir. O que está acontecendo? Isso eu vou descobrir! A se vou!

Começamos a conversar, eu já estava impaciente esperando Sakura contar sobre Naruto, mas até agora nada! Então, o resto de paciência que eu tinha acabou!

- O que fez hoje? – eu disse olhando para Sakura. Ela me olhou e sorriu. Tentei sorrir de volta.

- Ah, eu fiquei no telefone com a Ino. – ela disse olhando para Ino que riu. – E caminhei um poquinho de manhã. E você?

- Por onde você caminhou? – eu não quis responder à pergunta que ela me fez. Eu tinha um objetivo.

- Pela pracinha. Como sempre caminho aos sábados. – ela disse me olhando. Tenten olhava de um lado para o outro. O clima estava ficando tenso.

- Caminhou sozinha, é? – eu disse tentando quebrar o gelo, fazendo uma "piadinha", rindo de mim mesma. Elas riram, mas Sakura fingiu rir.

- Sim. – ela disse sorrindo. Por que ela estava mentindo para mim? – Na verdade foi uma caminhada rápida. Então fui logo para casa. - Ino tentou pronunciar alguma coisa para mudar de assunto. Mas eu queria ir nisso até o fim. O que está havendo com Sakura?

- Sabe, eu também caminhei hoje. Na pracinha. De manhã – eu disse observando atentamente a expressão dela ficar mais tensa. Bingo! Sorri! Elas me olharam de repente. Tenho certeza que Ino entendeu! Tenten estava sobrando.

- Acho que vou ao banheiro. – disse Tenten saindo do quarto. Ela percebeu que boa coisa não ia sair. Esperei Sakura dizer algo, mas ela ágil como se eu não tivesse dito nada! PQP!

- Para de teatro, Sakura! E te vi lá. – eu disse olhando nos olhos verdes dela. – Por que não quer me contar?

- Contar o que? – ela perguntou. Que raiva! Até quando isso vai durar? Até quando ela vai fingir que não sabe e parar de mentir? Acho que até o Pinóquio já perdeu a paciência.

- Eu te vi! Agarrada com o Naruto na pracinha! Debaixo de uma árvore! Vai dizer que é mentira? – eu disse alto demais. Mas isso me irrita! Tenten pareceu em choque e voltou a sentar! Sei como você se sente minha amiga. – Por que não quis me contar? – Repeti minha pergunta!

– Por que eu contaria? – Ela deu de ombros. – Não é nada de mais!

- Talvez por que somos amigas? – eu disse ainda olhando para ela. Ino estava perplexa. O que aconteceu com a minha melhor amiga?

- Amigas ou não, meus relacionamentos não são da sua conta. – ela me disse.

- Eu sempre conto meus relacionamentos pra você! Mesmo quando " não é nada demais"! -

Pelo o que eu sei amigas contam as coisas umas para as outras. Eu me irritei, e ela notou.

– Qual é, Hinata? Agente que descobri no Blog e você é obrigada a nos contar! – Ela também se irritou! – A não ser que seja a Tenten, você nem se importa com quem agente fica ou deixa de ficar! Nem liga. Que diferença faz você saber ou não?

- Muita diferença. – eu disse. Ela não pode estar me dizendo isso. –E isso é mentira Sakura! Você é minha amiga. E eu gosto de você e Ino assim como gosto da Tenten. Eu sempre me importo com vocês!

- Se importa, Hinata? – Disse Sakura irônica! – Mentira! E você sabe disso! Contanto que não interesse a você... você não se importa! – Aquelas palavras me atingiram como uma facada no peito! Hara-chan já me disse a mesma coisa! Baixei a cabeça e disse baixinho.

- Pode até ser verdade, Sakura! – Levantei a cabeça! - Mais isso me interessa! Eu posso até não me importar com a maioria das pessoas em minha volta, Mas você, Ino e Tenten são mais do que importantes pra mim! – Meus olhos estavam ardendo! Droga! – E eu pensei que eu também fosse importante pra você! – Ela desviou os olhos do meu e baixou a cabeça.

- Você quer tanto saber por que eu não te contei, Hinata?

- Hina, deixa isso para lá. – disse Ino tentando nos acalmar. Ela não está ajudando.

- Eu quero ouvir o que ela tem para me dizer, Ino. – eu disse esperando as palavras de Sakura. Isso está parecendo um filme.

- Por que você tirou o Sasuke de mim! – Eu arregalei os olhos! O QUE? – Então eu vou tirar o Naruto de você! – PERAIIIIII... O QUE DIABOS ELA TÁ FALANDO? – E eu só ia contar pra você quando o Naruto tivesse comendo em minhas mãos novamente e jogar isso na sua cara! – Será que meu queixo já estava encostando no chão?

- Pe-pera aí... Quando foi que eu tirei o Sasuke de você que eu não to lembrada? – Ela só podia ta de brincadeira com a minha cara! Será que as meninas estavam fazendo uma piadinha comigo? Quis até olhar pra cima pra procurar as câmeras, mas achei melhor não estragar esse maravilhoso momento em que eu descobri que minha amiga me odeia e estava tramando uma vingança maléfica contra mim por algo que eu nem fiz! ¬¬'''

- Lembra a conversinha que eu tive com Sasuke assim que ele chegou? Pois é, eu disse que agente decidiu ser apenas amigos, porque pra mim foi humilhante demais admitir que ele me deu um MEGA fora! – As lágrimas começaram a escorrer nos olhos de Sakura!

- E o que diabos eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Quando eu me declarei pra ele... Ele disse que ele não queria brincar mais comigo como antigamente! Eu disse que não me importava se ele não gostasse de mim, mas aí ele disse que se ficasse comigo... a garota que ele tava gostando... Não ia querer ficar com ele!

- Continuo sem entender o que eu tenho a ver com isso!

- No dia eu também não sabia, Hinata! Mais depois que eu passei a observar melhor...ficou tão obvio... Que até um cego perceberia! – Nós 3 encarávamos Sakura que chorava. – É você, Hinata! – Arregalei os olhos! – A garota que ele gosta, é você! – Eu juro que quis rir nesse momento!

- Você já parou pra pensar que pode ta imaginando coisas? Por que nem comigo Sasuke fala direito! E...

- Se você olhasse pra outra coisa a não ser o seu próprio nariz... tenho certeza que também notaria! – Ela limpou as lágrimas! – Enquanto eu observava Sasuke... Ele observava você! E não era só um olhar de curiosidade não! Era um olhar tão intenso... que me fez chorar! – De vez em quando escorria uma lágrima pelo meu rosto. – Você não sabe o quanto eu desejei que ele me olhasse assim, só eu não, qualquer mulher nesse planeta, mas você... – Ela sorriu irônica – Você nunca fez questão daquele olhar, nunca desejou que ele sorrisse feito um bobo te observando... Você nunca nem olhou pra ele! Então porque Hinata? Por que a vida é tão injusta? Por que você pode ter tudo... e eu nada? Por que? – Não segurei as lágrimas! – Até Naruto que era louco por mim, quando você apareceu, ele me esqueceu completamente! – Ela ficou de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar! – Por isso eu decidi tirar Naruto de você! Pra você não ter tudo! Mas... fazer Naruto parar de falar em você, é quase impossível! - Quando eu olhei pro lado as meninas também choravam!

- Você não pode me culpar por isso, Sakura! E-eu não tenho culpa! Você não pode me condenar... por algo que eu não fiz, que foi tirar Sasuke de você!

- E quem eu devo culpar, Hinata? Seu pais por terem feito você tão perfeitinha? Ou o destino que te deu a vida mais perfeita do mundo?

- Minha vida anda é longe de ser perfeita!

- Aaah... claro! Ser tão linda, inteligente e bilionária, deve ser muito ruim! – Ela falou irônica! Quem é aquela garota? Eu baixei a cabei e sorri chorando.

- Eu não fazia idéia de como minha amiga me odiava! - Fechei as mãos em punho. – Devo supor que depois que você cumprisse sua "vingança" deixaria de falar comigo, certo? – Ela não falou nada! – Uau! Eu realmente to sem palavras! – Eu simplesmente tava arrasada! – Nem desculpas eu posso pedir! – Aquilo doeu. Aonde foi parar nossa amizade? Não sei. Fui em direção a minha mochila e à peguei.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Tenten olhando minha mochila.

- Embora. – eu disse indo até a porta. - Eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui.

- Hina, não faz isso. Volta e vamos resolver isso com calma. – dizia Ino. Ela sempre tenta fazer as pazes entre nós quatro.

- Não há nada para resolver Ino. – eu disse me virando. – Já foi tudo dito! Não quero mais força Sakura a ver minha cara " perfeita"! A face que ela tanto odeia! - Sakura estava quieta. Tenten assustada. E Ino desesperada.

- Vou com você! - Disse Tenten se levantado! Essa é minha melhor amiga! Mas...

– Não Tenten! Fica! De um jeito ou de outro, a Sakura tem muito para contar a vocês.- Sorri pra Tenten – Não fique com raiva por ela não ter te contado Tenten! Tenho certeza que Sakura só não te contou por causa de mim! – Tenten já ia protestando, mais eu falei antes. – E mesmo assim eu quero ficar sozinha! – Sorri pra Ino também – Desculpe pela bagunça, Ino! Peça desculpa a sua mãe por mim! – E antes de fechar a porta eu ainda disse. – E Sakura... – Ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos. – Se você machucar os sentimentos de Naturo só pra me ferir... Acho melhor procurar outra cidade pra morar antes que eu te encontre! – Ela arregalou os olhos! Elas sabiam muito bem que eu falava a verdade! Que eu era muito melhor no papel de vilã do que no da mocinha! Sakura trincou os dentes e baixou a cabeça novamente!

Então eu saí, fiz questão de bater a porta com um pouquinho de força. Estou com muita raiva! E não tenho ninguém pra desabafar! Foi uma péssima ideia não ter deixado Tenten vim comigo! Se eu não posso contar com minhas amigas, eu vou contar com quem? Minha família? Nem preciso responder. Eu não quero voltar para casa. Minha cabeça está quente, e eu não quero ouvir o interrogatório do meu pai quando eu voltar. Que saco!

* * *

Meus olhos estavam ardendo e eu comecei a ter soluço. Detesto soluço, eu fico parecendo um sapo. Quando eu percebi, eu estava chorando e eu não duvido nada que meu nariz já não está vermelho. Um vento forte passou e eu tremi. Estava frio. Resolvi caminhar um pouco.

Tudo estava tão silencioso. Era de dar arrepios. A grama do parque estava escura e balançava de acordo com o vento. Andei até um certo ponto, onde havia um morrinho e uma árvore belíssima. Sentei-me lá, na grama, olhando para o céu, encolhida de frio. Uns minutos depois senti a presença de alguém, me virei rapidamente e me assustei quando vi aquele rosto conhecido. À noite, aquele rosto parecia tão calmo e sereno. Nunca pensei em olhar para ele e encontrar serenidade, leveza, simpatia e uma beleza incalculável. Assim como nunca pensei em encontrar LOGO Uchiha Sasuke naquela noite. Que Bela ironia do destino! ^^

- Nunca esperava te encontrar aqui. – ele disse. Sasuke olhava para mim e devo admitir que Sakura tem razão, ele tem um olhar bastante intenso!

- Idem. – eu disse suspirando. Hoje não é o melhor dia para conversar com ele. Eu limpei minhas lágrimas com a manga da blusa, ele notou.

- Posso me sentar? – ele perguntou. O olhar dele tentava me desvendar, mas também mostrava curiosidade!

- Não!– eu disse suspirando e tentando esconder meus olhos inchados e molhados. – É por sua causa que eu to assim! – Ele levantou a sobrancelha sem entender nada! Eu meio que sorri da expressão dele.

- Minha? – Eu confirmei com a cabeça. Ele sorriu torto. – Não que eu não me sinta honrado em saber que Hyuuga Hinata está chorando por mim, mas...Poderia saber pelo menos o que eu fiz? - Parecia impossível, Mas por incrível que pareça... Eu sorri! Ele se sentou, e começou a olhar o céu. –Olha... Consegui um sorriso! Agora só preciso saber o que você faz aqui? E porque está assim por minha causa! – Interessante! Vamos começar um diálogo. Eu preciso esquecer o que aconteceu.

- Longa História! ^^ Mas, resumindo, briguei com Sakura por sua causa! - eu disse suspirando. Um nó se formou em minha garganta quando eu disse "Sakura". Ele me olhava sem entender nada! – Ela me contou do "fora" que você deu nela, e eu não sei por que raios ela acha que a garota que você ta afim sou eu! – Ele sorriu olhando o nada. Olhando pra Sasuke agora. Aquela história louca dele ficar me observando com um sorriso bobo no rosto não parece verdade!

- Ela não disse o porquê que ela deduziu isso?

- Algo relacionado a eu ser "perfeitinha" e ela acha que viu você me observando e que ela desejava esse olhar mais que tudo e bla bla bla! ¬¬' Então sai lá da casa da Ino puta da vida e vim parar de alguma maneira aqui e acabei encontrando logo você! – Nós dois sorrimos!

- O destino gosta de pregar peças nas pessoas!

- O que me fez pensar agora: o que você faz aqui uma hora dessas?

- Eu sempre venho aqui. – ele disse deitando na grama e olhando o céu. – Tava ali na beira do laguinho quando eu vi uma garota chorando! Aí eu não resisto a uma donzela indefesa e vim aqui falar com você! Você parecia querer desabafar!

- Hehehe... E você acertou! Acho que eu explodiria se não falasse com alguém! ^^

- Se quiser falar mais... Sinta-se a vontade! - E eu levei isso a sério! Também deitei na grama ao seu lado e falei tudo que agente conversou! Logicamente que eu ocultei algumas coisas relacionadas a ele. ^^

-... E pra piorar antes de sair eu ainda ameacei ela! ¬¬' – Eu já estava bem relaxada! E acho que meus olhos não estavam mais vermelhos! Sasuke me ouvia atentamente. – Naruto é uma ótima pessoa! E é meu melhor amigo! Se ela o magoar eu...

- Eeei... Naruto não é tão ingênuo como você pensa! – Eu me virei pra ele e ele disse fechando um pouco os olhos, e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. – É difícil Naruto não me contar as coisas. E ele sempre gostou de Sakura! Até conhecer você! E ele sabe muito bem que o interesse repentino da Sakura nele tinha outra coisa envolvida!– aquilo me pegou de surpresa. – Se ela pensa que vai o fazer comer na mão dela, acho que ela pode ter uma surpresa! ;)

Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu sorri pra ele, mas logo meu sorriso sumiu!

- Ei Sasuke...Será que eu sou assim tão ruim? A ponto de Sakura me odiar? - Passei as mãos no rosto!

- Não posso responder isso! Tudo o que sei sobre você é o que eu lia no blog e o que Naruto e Gaara falam! – Isso é verdade! Como ele podia gostar de mim se ele nem me conhece? Mais um sinal de que Sakura está pirando! – Mas você deve se conhecer melhor que ninguém, né?

- Não sei! É fácil julgar os outros, mas é difícil julgar a si mesmo. – Senti que ele me observava! Comecei a olhar as estrelas, estavam lindas. – Hara-chan já me disse uma vez... Que eu me achava importante demais pra me importar com as pessoas ao meu redor! No dia, eu disse que isso era mentira, mas agora, eu to começando a concordar com ele! Isso é complicado demais! Eu não sei o que eu devo ser. – ele me olhou e eu o olhei. Parecia que ele estava tentando me entender. Acho meio difícil. Ele voltou a olhar as estrelas.

- Seja você mesma. Assim ninguém terá motivo para te julgar. – ele disse fechando novamente os olhos. Ser eu mesma.

- Você é sempre você mesmo? – eu perguntei. O peguei de surpresa. Ele não abriu os olhos, acho que estava pensando. Sasuke demorou a responder.

- Sim... E não. – ele disse. Sim e não? Como assim? É ou não é? Acho que ele notou que eu não entendi por causa de meu silêncio. – Há quem merece, mas também há aqueles que não precisam saber.

- Você está sendo você mesmo, Agora? – eu perguntei. Ele me olhou curioso. Será que eu o peguei de surpresa de novo?

- Sim! E você, está sendo você mesma? – ele me perguntou.

- Talvez. ^^ – eu disse. Agora nós dois nos olhávamos. – Eu desconheço a mim mesma. - Ele sorriu e pensou mais um pouco.

- Isso pode ser um problema! Poderia ser mais fácil se você conhecesse a si mesma. – ele me disse. Meu Deus que olhos profundos. – Assim você se permitiria conhecer outras pessoas.

Ele estava falando de Sakura. De certa forma, eu não a conhecia. Ela não me permitiu conhecê-la, nem entendê-la. Até hoje quando descobri que ela me odeia! Talvez Sasuke esteja certo.

- Mas mesmo assim, é fácil julgar os outros... – ele começou, mas eu o interrompi.

- Mas é difícil julgar a si mesmo. – eu completei. – Se alguém te pedisse para falar de você mesmo... O que você diria? - Percebi que ele demora um pouco para responder, ele pensa bastante antes de dar a resposta definitiva.

- Não sei. Quando me perguntarem, talvez eu tente responder. – ele disse voltando a olhar para o céu. Sasuke é o que eu chamo de garoto enigma. Ele fala difícil.

- Fale de você. – eu disse sorrindo o desafiando. O que ele tentaria responder?

- Eu preciso responder? – ele me perguntou. Se eu perguntei... Ele obviamente tem que me responder.

- De preferência sim. – eu disse olhando para o céu. Houve silêncio. Então eu tive uma idéia – Não! Quer saber, me julgue! ^^

- O quê?

-^^ Não é mais fácil julgar os outros? Então, talvez você possa me dizer quem eu sou! ;) – Ele parecia meu bobo sorrindo pra mim quando eu me virei pra ele, mais logo desviou a cara!

- Não tenho como dizer nada sobre você sem a conhecê-la bem, mas talvez no futuro quando você me fizer essa pergunta, eu saberei o que responder! ;) - Nossa Uchiha Sasuke! Você sabe o que dizer pra impressionar uma garota!

Ouvi um barulho vindo dos céus. Avistei algumas nuvens começando a cobrir a noite estrelada. Ia chover, mas Sasuke não saiu do lugar, acho que ele não percebeu.

- Vai chover. – eu avisei olhando para ele, ele não abriu os olhos.

- Eu sei. – foi o que ele me disse. Ele queria pegar um resfriado? – Eu não ligo em me molhar.

- Não tem hora para chegar em casa? – perguntei. Ele riu.

- Você tem hora para chegar em casa? – ele me perguntou. Por que ele sempre pergunta em vez de me responder?

- Com certeza! Meu pai é bem rigoroso no horário. Se bem que eu nunca o obedeço! – eu disse mais pra mim mesma do que pra Sasuke.

- Ele briga muito com você, não é? – Eu sorri fitando o nada!

– Você não faz idéia! ^^ Às vezes eu me canso de levar sermão, mas eu penso nas coisas que eu senti e de como me diverti. Então faz tudo valer a pena no final. - Ele sorriu. As primeiras gotas começaram a cair, molhando meu rosto. Era minha vez de sorrir.

- Seus pais não ligam se você chegar tarde em casa? – eu perguntei. Ele suspirou pesadamente. Acho que eu perguntei o que não devia. Percebi que ele demorou um pouco mais a responder.

- Minha mãe vive fora do país, poucas vezes dá notícia. Nem sei se está viva ou não. – ele disse tentando emitir desgosto, mas eu percebi sofrimento. – Meu pai está sempre em bares, bebendo, levando mulheres para casa. Ou ta no escritório! – ele disse franzindo o cenho. Mas depois balançou um pouco a cabeça para tentar esquecer. – Ah, tem meu irmão. - A chuva ficou mais freqüente, mas eu nem liguei, Sasuke também não. – E a poderosa família Hyuuga?

- Meu pai vive brigando comigo, mas eu sei que no fundo ele me ama! ^^ – eu comecei. Ele estava prestando atenção. – Apesar dele dizer que eu sou a ovelha-negra da família, uma irresponsável, aquela que sempre envergonha a família. Toda vez, eu ouço as mesmas palavras, as mesmas acusações. – eu dizia com um pouco de raiva e tristeza. – A minha irmã, é um doce, uma ótima menina, educada, responsável, o orgulho de meu pai. Sou sempre comparada a ela. Muitas vezes isso me magoa. – eu suspirei. Ele me olhou indiferente. – E tem meu primo. - Eu não falei nada a respeito dele. Eu não queria.

- Neji? – ele perguntou. É tão fácil adivinhar assim?

- É. – eu respondi. – Você o conhece?

- É amigo do meu irmão, Itachi. – ele disse. A voz dele é bastante calma. Parece música, talvez apenas para os meus ouvidos. – Ele vai bastante lá em casa e fala muito em você! ^^

- Não quero nem imaginar o que ele fala! – Nós dois sorrimos!

- Na maioria das vezes é o resto dos garotos falando que você é bonita e que Neji vai ser cunhado deles! Hehehee... Isso deixa ele muito puto!

- Hehehehehe... Neji é um sádico! - Sasuke me olhou de repente e os olhos negros miraram os meus.

– Não se esqueceu de ninguém em sua família? - Ele se referia a minha mãe. Eu não queria responder, mas mesmo a família dele estando como está ele me respondeu. Seria egoísmo se eu não respondesse, ou até vingança. A última não é uma má opção.

- Minha mãe morreu há alguns anos. – eu suspirei, engolindo as lágrimas da terrível lembrança, olhei para trás, vi a pracinha e uma rua. Parecia que minha mente havia projetado imagens sobre aquele acontecimento.

_**FlashBack:**_

_Eu me vi há 8 anos atrás, vi Hanabi, meu pai e minha mãe. Eram como fantasmas vindo das minhas lembranças. Parecia tão real._

_- Mamãe! – eu ouvi uma voz fina. Era a minha. A pequena garotinha fantasma que meus olhos projetavam. Foi ali, naquela rua. – Olha minha bola colorida._

_- Linda filha. – acho que comecei a chorar. Era a voz da minha mãe. Eu me esqueci do mundo, esqueci que Sasuke estava ali. Minha atenção se voltou à imagem naquela pracinha. – Joga para a sua irmã, Hinata._

_Eu vi minha miniatura jogar para a pequena Hanabi de 4 anos que pegava a bola com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Meu pai sorriu. Há quanto tempo eu não via esse sorriso. Vi a pequena Hanabi jogar a bola, só que a Hinata não conseguiu pegar, e foi atrás da bola. Minha mãe observava Hinata e eu pai brincava com Hanabi, dizendo o quanto ela era forte, a mesma ria. A bola foi para a rua, minha mãe se levantou rapidamente e correu na direção da pequena Hinata, meu pai a olhou surpreso e viu Hinata atrás da bola. O mesmo se desesperou._

_- Hinata volta! Hinata volta! Vem pra cá! – gritava minha mãe enquanto ia à direção da pequena Hinata. Eu estava ofegante, não conseguia olhar mais. Eu vi o desespero de meus pais, minha mãe indo atrás de mim, a minha inocência aos meus 9 anos. E comecei a sussurrar para mim mesma: "volta mãe, não me segue" As imagens começaram a vir mais rápida, eu ouvi um barulho de freio, mas quase ao mesmo tempo um barulho de batida, vindo com um grito da minha mãe: "Hinata!" Ela havia me empurrado, houve choro, a sirene da ambulância, desespero e meu joelho ralado. Aquele machucado no joelho doeu, mas a perda da minha melhor amiga, da minha mãe, foi maior._

_**Fim do Flashback **_

- Hinata! – eu ouvi rapidamente uma voz masculina me chamar. Eu virei rapidamente meu rosto. Era Sasuke perplexo. Eu tremia, estava chorando. – Está tudo bem?

- T-tudo. – eu disse gaguejando. Ele certamente não acreditou.

- O que houve? De repente você olhou para trás e começou a chorar, a dizer coisas sem sentido. Tem certeza de que está bem? – ele me perguntou. O que eu diria? Eu respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar.

- Desculpe. – eu disse mais calma. – Foi naquela rua, nessa praça. – ele olhou e entendeu. Eu fechei um pouco meus olhos, mas não demorei a abrir. – Acho que tive um flashback. Desculpe, não era para você presenciar isso.

- Desculpe-me você! – Ele disse! – Eu sabia que sua mãe tinha morrido! Já tinha lido no blog, mas eu queria ouvir da sua boca! Não quero conhecê-la só pelo blog! Principalmente porque eu parei de lê-lo!

- Parou?

- ^^ Desde que eu soube o quanto você odeia esse blog por tirar o pouco da liberdade que te resta, eu me senti culpado e achei melhor parar de ler! – Eu sorri pra ele!

- Queria que todos pensassem assim! Eles só mostram o meu lado bom, o lado que eu mostro, agora esse lado depressivo que to mostrando pra você agora... eles nunca saberão como eu me sinto por dentro! - Ele me olhou curioso. Seria difícil explicar. Acho que já foi demais para apenas uma noite. – Afinal... Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo disso. E se for possível, esqueça você também! É a primeira vez que agente conversa e eu já choro na sua frente duas vezes! ^^ - Ele sorriu lindamente!

- Nunca esquecerei isso! Mas não se preocupe! Não vou contar da Hinata triste pra ninguém!

- Mais eu também não quero que você pense que eu sou depressiva! ^^ É que... Esses últimos dias foram difíceis para mim. – eu disse, ele suspirou.  
- Eu sei! . – ele disse. – O seu lado brincalhão eu conheço bem! ;) – Lembrei do jogo de queimado! E sorri!

Percebi que a chuva estava diminuindo, e que os postes de iluminação estavam apagados. Quando foi que faltou luz?

- Acho que está na hora de eu ir embora. – eu disse me levantando. Estava toda suja de mato.

- Eu levo você! – ele se ofereceu. Tinha quase me esquecido de que ele era um cavalheiro.

- Não obrigada. – eu disse agradecendo em seguida. – Eu posso ir sozinha. Neji serviu pra alguma coisa na vida, ele me treinou bem! – eu disse a última frase com a voz baixa. Se ele ouviu ou não, não estou nem aí.

Ele me olhou sacudir minha calça, agora ele estava sentado, e deu um sorriso. Olhei para ele, estava um pouco molhado, o cabelo úmido, a blusa branca, por baixo da jaqueta, marcando os músculos. Que por sinal tinham uma medida perfeita. Meu coração acelerou rapidamente. Agora eu percebi o quanto Sasuke era lindo. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso discreto. Será que ele percebeu? Senti os olhos dele em mim. Por que ele estava me olhando? Me olhei rapidamente, eu estava toda molhada. Será que ele também me achou bonita? De um jeito ou de outro, eu gostei disso.

- Não senhora! Já falei que tenho uma queda por donzelas indefesas! ;) – Ele se levantou e fez um gesto pra mim ir na frente e mostrasse o caminho da minha casa! Quando saímos de baixo da arvore, eu quis voltar! A chuva não tava forte, mas o vento tava muito frio! Sasuke Sorriu quando eu me encolhi, tirou a jaqueta de couro que ele tava e pôs em mim! *-* Esse homem não existe! Eu sorri e nem me fingi de difícil! Ele pegou minha mochila e começamos a caminhar! Minha casa não era tão longe da pracinha que agente tava, então não demoramos a chegar!

- ^^ Muito obrigada por me ouvir! Muito obrigada pelos conselhos! Muito obrigada por vim me deixar em casa e muito obrigada pela jaqueta! ;) - Sasuke sorriu divertido.

- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer apôs ter feito você chorar né? – Eu dei um murrinho de leve no ombro dele e nos dois rimos! Estávamos frente a frente e pertinho um do outro, ele me olhava intensamente e eu baixei a cabeça um pouco corada.

- Hinata- sama! – O porteiro perecia chocado ao me ver ali em plena a madrugada com um homem e no meio da chuva! ^^ Quem não ficaria né? Logo os seguranças também apareceram.

- Bom... acho que eu preciso entrar! – Eu disse e Sasuke riu!

- HYUUGA HINATA, MAIS O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO NA CHUVA NO MEIO DA MADRUGADA? – Hara-chan tava um pouco alterado comecei a rir até Sasuke me interromper!

- Boa noite Hinata. – ele disse. Quando ele disse meu nome eu me arrepiei. Não sei por que. Talvez fosse o vento. Ou não. Sorri pra ele e já ia tirando a Jaqueta pra devolve-lo mais ele segurou minha mão. – Fique com ela! Ficou melhor em você do que em mim! ;) – Eu devo descordar, mas sorri corada e agradeci! Ele beijou minha mão me fazendo corar mais ainda e virou as costas! Hara-chan chegou com um guarda-chuva e me abraçou pelo ombro, ele tentou me puxar pra dentro mais eu ainda observava Sasuke. Então...

- Hey, Sasuke? – Ele parou e virou pra mim. Eu sorri e corri pra onde ele tava. Então fiquei na ponta dos pés e lhe dei um beijo no rosto! – Boa noite! ^^ E mais uma vez... Obrigada! – E eu voltei pro Hara-chan! Quando virei Sasuke tava com a mão onde eu o beijei. ^^

Viu só como o destino é uma coisa engraçada? Perdi uma amiga, mas em compensação ganhei um BELO amigo! Quem iria imaginar que apôs uma briga por causa dele, eu iria acabar encontrando ele e conversando a noite todinha? Isso não seria o acaso? Sei lá! Não sei bem se eu acredito mais em destino ou em acaso, só sei que um dos dois me levaram direto à Uchiha Sasuke no dia mais inapropriado, no lugar mais inusitado e pra falar de um assunto que é tão clichê que ninguém imaginaria duas pessoas jovens, bonitos, bilionárias e que já tinham um belo futuro pela frente, parariam algum dia pra conversar... A vida!

* * *

**_Hello, People! _**

_Desculpem aí pelo atraso na Fic! É que a faculdade a cada semestre vai ficando mais difícil! ^^ Sorry! Mais aqui está o novo capitulo firme e forte, e com SASUHINA! *-* Fala sério né, gente? Sasuke é ou não é perfeito? ;)_

_**Nittynha:** Como você pode ver, sua ideia foi aceita e muito bem aplicada, eu acho! hehehehehe_

_**Lu. Loxar:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Quando eu escrevi o capitulo anterior eu tava inspirada! kkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Espero que tenha gostado desse também! ^^ Assim... e não se preocupe que no próximo capitulo tem Itachi pra toooooooooodo mundo! ;)_

_Vou fazer de tudo pra não demorar a postar o capitulo 7, tá?_

_ Espero que gostem, minna! _


	7. Maldito Sangue Uchiha!

_**Capitulo 7:**__ O que há de errado com o sangue Uchiha? _

Nem preciso dizer a vocês o MEGA escândalo que Hara-chan fez, né? Mesmo depois de eu quase ter implorado pra ele não acordar meu pai e ter arrastado ele pro meu quarto, foi inevitável uma hora de sermão! Tentei explicar pra ele o que tinha acontecido, só que ele tava fumaçando de raiva de mim, então deixei pra contar depois! Ele só parou de falar quando a Tia Gilva disse que meu banho quente estava pronto e eu fui pra minha banheira! *-* logo a empregada trouxe uma xícara de chocolate quente pra mim, e eu amo chocolate quente, então tomei sem excitar! ^^

Quando me deitei pra dormir, um turbilhão de pensamentos me invadiu. Era quase impossível lembrar-se da minha conversinha com Sakura e não deixar escapar algumas lágrimas! Nesse momento eu me lembrei da minha conversa com Sasuke. _"Ser eu mesma"._

Quem eu sou? Eu não sei. Então eu pensei em algumas coisas que eu tenho feito com as minhas amigas, com meu pai. Com Neji eu não me arrependo de nada, quem tem que se arrepender é ele. Eu pensei em algumas coisas. E preciso conversar com meu pai. Pela primeira vez, uma briga me fez abrir os olhos e resolver encarar meus problemas.  
Tentei afastar isso da cabeça e foi aí que eu vi a Jaqueta de Sasuke pendurada no cabide, sorri e me levantei pra buscá-la! Foi quase um comando automático levar aquela jaqueta ao nariz. O cheiro dele tava lá e era um cheiro tão... Bom, que acho que foi isso que me fez suspirar! Droga! Eu to parecendo uma garotinha boba apaixonada! ¬¬'Mas também não tinha como não pensar nele. Era a primeira vez que eu tive uma conversa tão longa com Sasuke. Ele é legal de certa forma. Tá legal, escolhi um péssimo adjetivo para descrever Uchiha Sasuke. Poderia ser... Gato, gostoso, lindo, pedaço de mau caminho ou quem sabe príncipe?(epa, príncipe é do Kakashi). Porém nunca imaginei que ele realmente era legal! Quer dizer, ele já é perfeito, não precisa ser legal! Hehehehe... to parecendo a Ino! ^^ Droga! Queria contar pras meninas e dizer que passei a noite ao lado de Uchiha Sasuke, elas iam pirar. Queria muuuuuito ver a reação da Karin! Talvez eu até veja! HAHAHAHA (RISADA MALEFICA)

Fui até minha bolsa e procurei meu celular, CARAAAAACA... 19 ligações perdidas da Tenten! O.o Ela deve ta desesperada! Hehehehe... Afinal nem tudo estava perdido! ^^ Me joguei na cama e liguei pra ela que atendeu no primeiro toque

- QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO, HYUUGA HINATA? – Afastei o telefone do ouvido por causa desse grito! Não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Desculpa amiga! O celular tava no silencioso e não deu pra mim ouvir! ^^ – eu disse. Acho que minha voz saiu meio animada demais. Mas fazer o que? Eu estava feliz!

- Isso não é uma desculpa descente! ¬¬ Quase que eu ligo pro exercito pra ir atrás de você e você só me diz, que deixou o celular no silencioso? Pensei que teria um pouco mais de drama na história! – Tenten adora um drama! E eu adoro ela! Sorri maliciosa e puxei a jaqueta de Sasuke pra cima de mim.

- Bom... Talvez tenha tido um pouco mais de drama na história! – Falei com um tom irônico.

- QUÊÊÊÊ? O que foi que aconteceu? Me fala se não eu tenho um treco! – Gargalhei do outro lado da linha! Se eu conheço minha amiga, ela não tava brincando.

- Longa história, minha cara Mitsashi! E eu não quero contar isso com você perto das meninas! – Afinal Sakura não podia saber que o pior pesadelo dela virou realidade!

- Nem venha com essa, Hyuuga! Eu não to mais na casa da Ino!

- QUÊ? Tenten...

- O que é que você queria que eu fizesse? Que eu continuasse lá depois de tudo que Sakura te disse? Que eu continuasse agindo como se não tivesse acontecido nada? – Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas eu tava sorrindo! Essa é minha melhor amiga! – Claro que não! Como minha melhor amiga você deveria saber que eu ficaria do seu lado!

- Claro que eu sabia! ^^ - Disse limpando as lagrimas de felicidade! – Eu só não queria que você também brigasse com a Sakura por minha causa! O Lance da Sakura é comigo!

- Eu ainda to boquiaberta com o que ela te disse!

- Você não imagina eu!

- Mais eu tenho uma boa noticia pra você, Ino não sabia que esse era o objetivo de Sakura! Ela pensava que Sakura só queria dar o troco no Uchiha, não em você! – Suspirei aliviada!

- Ainda bem! Pensei que era uma conspiração das duas! ^^

- Mais não se anime tanto! Tenho certeza que Ino ficará do lado dela!

- Disso eu não tenho duvidas! :/ Mas o que importa é que você ta do meu lado! ^^

- E nunca vou sair! ;) - Mas, vocês duas não vão se falar mais? – ela perguntou. Sim, ela estava preocupada.

- EU não vou falar com ela, afinal eu não tive culpa em nada! Se ela quiser, ela venha falar comigo. – eu dei ênfase no "ela". Eu não vou dar o braço a torcer.

- Isso vai ser difícil! Sakura é bastante orgulhosa!

- Mas eu sou mais! ;)

- Claro que é! Afinal você carrega o Orgulho Hyuuga nas veias! – Ela disse imitando a voz do meu pai. Nós duas gargalhamos! – E mesmo assim você ta certa! Sakura não pode te culpa por algo que você não fez! – Sorri maliciosa!

- Bom... Talvez agora ela tenha um motivo pra me culpar! – Esperei a reação da Tenten ao ouvir isso! Ela ficou em silencio e eu tentei segurar a risada, até...

- MEU DEEEEEEUS! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FICOU COM O SASUKE! – Soltei a gaitada! Tenten deu um gritinho histérico. – Conta tuuuuuuuuuudo!

- Caaaaaaalma, Mitsashi! Eu não fiquei com o Sasuke! – Eu até imaginava como ela tava ansiosa! Podia até imaginar a posição que ela tava na cama quase engolindo o celular! ^^ - Agente só... – Como eu poderia explicar... – Se conheceu melhor! Heheheheh

- Quê? Isso é sério? Não me diga que você foi atrás do Sasuke pra se vingar da Sakura?

- ¬¬ Claro que não! Não preciso ir atrás de vingança, o próprio destino se encarregará disso! – Tava com tanta raiava de Sakura que ela não valeria o meu esforço nem pra ir atrás de me vingar! – Tipo fazendo Sasuke e eu nos encontrarmos inesperadamente no meio da pracinha em plena meia noite quando eu sai da casa da Ino! – Gritinho histérico da Tenten!

- Conta mais! – Tenten devia ta realmente louca pra saber essa história.

- Aí nós ficamos um boooooom tempo conversando na pracinha! – Continuei fazendo suspense.

- Quero detalhes Hyuuga! AAAAAAAAAH... Agora sim eu entendo o motivo de você não ter ouvido o celular, eu também não teria ouvido na presença de Uchiha Sasuke! ;) – Gargalhei! Só ela mesmo!

- Posso contar os detalhes amanhã, Tenten? Já são quase 3 horas da manhã!

- AAAAAAAH, Hina! É maldade! Amanhã vou visitar a Vovó no interior com meus pais!

- Melhor ainda que eu conto pra você segunda no colégio com cada mínimo detalhe! ;) Você não vai se arrepender por esperar!

- ¬¬' Tá boooom! Mais acho bom você chegar cedo pra me contar que se não eu infarto até o intervalo! ^^

- Pode deixar minha Gata! Boa viagem pra você e mande um xero pra tia e pro tio Mitsashi! Hehehe...

- Tá certo! ^^ Beijo Hina!

- Beijo, Tenten!

Assim que eu desliguei só deu tempo sorri e agradecer a Deus pela Tenten, depois apaguei e só acordei no outro dia 10 horas da manhã! ^^

E por incrível que pareça, eu acordei de bom humor!

- Bom dia, Kon-chan! *-* - Dei um beijinho no meu gatinho lindo e maravilhoso e corri por banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal! Eu tava faminta! Agora que eu lembrei que ontem eu nem cheguei a jantar direito!

Troquei-me rapidamente. Coloquei um shortinho jeans curtinho e uma camiseta verde, peguei meu gato e fui atrás do meu café da manhã! *-* Caminhei para fora do meu quarto, e ouvi uma voz nem um pouco familiar vindo do andar de baixo. Estávamos com visita? Quem? Como se fosse reflexo olhei para meus pés. Ufa! Não estou de pantufa. Olhei para a roupa que eu havia colocado, tudo bem. Desci as escadas e parei no meio dela quando vi quem era o dono da voz desconhecida. O que Uchiha Itachi fazia na minha casa?

Pude ver Neji sentado também. Acho que ambos estavam conversando. Desde quando Neji traz amigos para cá? Quando eles notaram minha presença, ambos ficaram me encarando. Que foi? Estou de verde por acaso? Olhei minha blusa. Estou.

- Interrompi alguma coisa? – eu perguntei descendo a escada lentamente. Olhei para Itachi. Ele e Sasuke eram realmente muito parecidos. Mas eu notei a diferença nos olhos. Os de Sasuke eram profundos. Já os de Itachi penetrantes. De um jeito ou de outro o Itachi também é um gato. Acho que ele também aprovou o que viu, já que ele tava me olhando tão fixamente!

- Na verdade não, estávamos conversando. – disse Neji. Essa paciência não me engana. Desde quando ele falava assim comigo? Esse é o Neji que ele mostra para os amigos dele? Farsante! Enganador! Mentiroso! Ciumento! Odeio Neji. Pera aí... Ciumento? Por que diabos Neji deu um soco no Itachi pra ele parar de me olhar? Pensei que ele não se importasse com que eu me envolvia? Vai entender!

- Ohayo... Nee-san! *-* - Disse Hanabi vindo na minha direção! Eu sorri e a cumprimentei também. Ela pegou o Kon dos meus braços e beijou o nariz dele o fazendo espirrar. Eles não são bonitinhos? – Ohayo, Kon-chan! *-* Acordando agora Nee-san?

- ^^ Fui dormir um pouco tarde ontem! ^^ Me acompanha no café?

- Aye! ^^ - E nós duas seguimos em direção a cozinha. O tempo todo eu senti o olhar de Itachi em mim. Isso vai ser interessante! E enquanto eu tava tendo meu belíssimo café da manhã... – Ei, Hina! Você viu o gato que é o amigo do Neji?

- ^^ E tem como não ver aquela magnificência? Hehehehe

- Hehehe... Ele é Uchiha Itachi, não é? Já li muito sobre ele no Blog! Dizem que não tem uma garota que ele não consiga ficar e que é tão sedutor como você, Nee-san!

- ¬¬' Ele deve ser um borsal! Eu não me senti nada seduzida por ele! Agora ele... – Sorri maliciosa! Hanabi me olhou curiosa!

- Sério? Você consegui seduzir até Uchiha Itachi? – Eu sorri um pouco sínica!

- Talvez... – Não seria difícil! Afinal ele não tirou o olho de mim desde que eu cheguei!

- Você é demais, Hiiiina! *-* ME ENSINA?

- QUÊÊ?

- Quero ver pessoalmente como seduzir alguém! E pra que melhor pra me ensinar que a mestre da sedução?

- Claro que não! Que tipo de irmão eu seria se ensinasse minha irmã mais nova a ser uma sedutora? – Ela sorriu irônica

- Hã? Acho que é porque você não consegui! – Eu arregalei os olhos olhando pra aquele sorriso desafiador! Droga! Eu não resisto a um desafio!

- Você está me desafiando, Hyuuga Hanabi?

- Magina! – Ela deu de ombros e depois sorriu cínica! – Se você não conseguir... Tudo bem! Afinal é o Uchiha Itachi! Ele deve ser inalcançável até pra poderosa Hyuuga Hinata! – Me levantei batendo uma mão com força na mesa e com os olhos queimando graças ao desafio!

- Vou mostrar pra você que ninguém é inalcançável pra Hyuuga Hinata! – E fui em direção a sala! Eles ainda estavam lá conversando no sofá. Hanabi passou por mim correndo mais agitada do que de costume pegou o controle e ligou a TV! Eu me deitei no outro sofá mostrando, propositalmente, um pouquinho da minha barriga e com as pernas cruzadas pra cima. O olhar de Itachi tava fixo em mim, só que eu só assistia Tv com Hanabi inocentemente ;) Notei que Hanabi não tirava os olhos de Itachi e ele não tirava os olhos de mim! Ela virou pra ver o que eu tava fazendo e ficou sem entender, porque eu não tava fazendo nada! Pisquei pra ela e ela se voltou pra Tv. Agora era só espera e...

- Sai daqui Hinata. – disse Neji. Esse é o Neji que eu conheço. Tão previsível! ^^ Virei pra ele com uma expressão... Emburrada sexy (se é que isso existe)

- Mais o que foi que eu fiz?

- Está nos incomodando! – Fiz uma expressão de " é mesmo?" pra ele e me voltei pra Itachi.

- Estou incomodando você, Itachi-san?

- De maneira nenhuma! ;) – Ele sorriu pra mim e piscou! Eu sorri de volta e olhei pra Neji!

- Claro que ela não ta te incomodando! Não é você que a atura todos os dias!

- Eu não me incomodaria nem um pouco se fosse eu que tivesse que aturá-la! – Foi impossível não corar diante desse comentário! Neji o fuzilou com o olhar e Hanabi riu baixinho!

- Sai logo daqui, Hinata! – ele disse voltando a se sentar para conversar com Itachi. – Antes que eu acabe cometendo um assassinato! – Ele disse dando um soco no Itachi que sorriu. Essa era a minha deixa. Era hora de sair enquanto ainda estava por cima! Afinal, nesse momento eu só precisava deixar Itachi com gostinho de quero mais! Hehehehe...

- Ora, ora... Seria maldade se esse brutamonte te matasse, Itachi-san! – pisquei pra ele e me levantei do sofá. – Com licença! – Quando eu cheguei a escada e subi alguns degraus, eu ouvi Itachi.

- Você não precisa obedecê-lo como e fosse uma cachorrinha, Hinata! - Eu parei de subir. Nem me mexi. Eu tenho cara de que? Scooby-Doo? Pluto? Virei para os dois que me olhavam, Hanabi também me observava atentamente. Itachi levantou e veio andando na minha direção com um belo sorriso. – Fique! Adoraria desfrutar da sua companhia mais um pouco, Hinata! – Ele segurou minha mãe e a beijou. Eu sorri maliciosa, olhei pra Hanabi que estava com um "V" de vitoria nos dedos e Neji que se segurava pra não voar no pescoço de Itachi. É hora do Gran Finale! Olhei de modo sínico e disse:

- Eu adoraria ficar, Itachi! Mais do jeito que Neji ta olhando pra gente... Ele vai acabar nos mordendo!- Itachi segurou o riso. ^^ – Acho que preciso comprar uma focinheira pra ele! – Itachi e Hanabi Gargalharam! Neji estava com as mãos fechadas em punhos. Eu tenho que aprender a controlar meu sendo de humor, ele sempre me mete em furadas. Mas o que eu posso fazer? É um dom! Só sei que voltei a subir as escadas e fui para o meu quarto. E foi aí que a realidade apareceu fria e macabra na minha frente...

Assim que Itachi saísse dali, eu ia estar ferrada. O.o Que droga!

* * *

Tava entediada! ¬¬' Que saco! Odeio dia de domingo! Não tem nada pra fazer! Já sei! *-* Vou fazer o que sempre faço... Desfilar com roupas extravagantes e incorporar a Beyoncé! Hehehe... Eu abri meu closet (ler-se Shopping Particular) e comecei a jogar roupas em cima da minha cama. Vestidos, calças, blusas, entre outros. Que saco! Eu não tenho nada para vestir! Hehehehehe... Quê? Eu também tenho minhas crises de abstinência! ¬¬' E embora eu tenha centenas de roupas que eu ainda não usei, eu sempre preciso de mais! ^^

Sabe aquele momento em que você olha para o seu Closet ou guarda-roupa e no meio de milhares de peças de roupa, você não encontra absolutamente nada para vestir? Eis minha situação. Eu preciso de compras.

Mexi no monte de roupas em cima da minha cama e vesti um vestidinho branco com uma faixa rosa marcando a cintura e coloquei um tênis estilo all star, só que mais delicado, era branco com rosa claro. Amarrei o cabelo em um longo rabo de cavalo e coloquei algumas pulseiras! Pronto. Dá para o gasto. Passei apenas um lápis de olho preto de leve, e um gloss na boca. Olhei-me no espelho. Nada mal. Enfim, estou pronta. Peguei minha bolsa que estava com minha carteira com meus documentos e meu precioso cartão de créditos sem limites! *-* Meu pai me deu quando eu fiz 16. E quer saber do que mais? Foi o melhor presente da minha vida! Na verdade meu pai juntou o útil ao agradável, por que ele tinha pavor quando eu saia com dinheiro e fosse seqüestrada, afinal eu sou uma das maiores herdeiras do mundo. E também, minha terapeuta disse que era pro meu pai descobrir uma atividade que eu gostasse de fazer pra poder aliviar a raiva e a tristeza apôs a morte da minha mãe e como minha mãe sempre foi fascinada por compras e sempre me levava com ela pra comprar, eu acabei herdando isso dela! ^^ E sempre que eu me sinto triste ou frustrada... Eu vou às compras! Agora tá explicado o tamanho do meu closet né?

Eu mal tinha terminado de descer as escadas e logo fui abordada pelo Neji, Itachi ainda tava lá.

- Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou. Ele é muito intrometido. Neji não tá muito normal hoje, se ele antes era ciumento eu nunca tinha percebido até hoje! ¬¬'

- Ao Pet Shop. – eu disse, piscando pra ele. Neji olhava feio para mim, e Itachi rindo. Mesmo eu sabendo a noção do perigo, o que eu poderia fazer? Não pude deixar passar essa oportunidade. - ^^ Vou ao shopping! – Ele me olhou um pouco... Preocupado?!

- Tá frustrada?

- E quando foi que eu não tive? :/ - Desviei os olhos do dele e fui em direção a porta. Ele ficou calado. – Avisa ao pai que eu sai tá? Itachi... Pretendi ficar mais algum tempo ou me despeço de você agora?

- Acho que estarei aqui ainda quando você chegar... Mas se quiser me dar um beijo de despedida ant...

- Vai logo Hinata! – Neji deu um murro em Itachi que reclamou, mas sorria malicioso! Também sorri.

- Até mais! - Eu saí e fechei a porta. Mas antes, pude ouvir Itachi perguntando a Neji o porquê de ele ter perguntado se eu estava frustrada e Neji explicando sobre o meu trauma! Suspirei!

Hara-chan tava conversando com o porteiro!

- Hara-chan... Me dar carona? *-* - Fiz carinha de anjo! Não sabia se ele ainda tava com raiva de mim então achei melhor fazer logo as pazes! ^^ No caminho do Shopping expliquei tudo o que aconteceu ontem com Sakura e Sasuke, e ele pareceu entender minha situação! Chamei Hara-chan pra ir comigo pra me fazer companhia, mas ele se tremeu e eu sorri. Hara-chan tinha trauma de fazer compras comigo! Heheheheh... Enfim, disse a ele que quando eu terminasse ligava pra ele e ele se foi!

Quando entrei lá, havia pouco movimento. Também, quem ia ao shopping logo na hora do almoço? Eu. Mas de um jeito ou de outro, era a primeira vez que eu vou nesse horário ao shopping. Será que é a mesma coisa? Eu estranhei não ver algumas lojas que costumam ser abarrotadas de gente, quase sem nenhum movimento, do ponto de vista de Manhattan! Hehehe... Vou aproveitar. Lojas... Aguardem-me. Enfim, Fui direto pra minha loja de sapatos preferida! *-* Meus olhos brilharam ao ver a nova coleção da Via Marte! Minha auto-estima começou a subir. Nada como compras para melhorar o humor. E foi aí que eu escutei uma voz familiar me chamar.

- Hina! *-* - Disse Temari vindo na minha direção!

- Temariiiii! – Nos abraçamos! – Que bom ver você! Já tava pensando que ia passar uma tarde de compras sozinha!

- ^^ Tava pensando a mesma coisa! – Nós duas sorrimos e começamos nossa fantástica aventura no mundo das compras! ;) Temari era tão louca por sapatos como eu! A família de Temari era milionária, não bilionária como a minha, mas era uma das mais ricas de Manhattan! Como sempre, algumas pessoas me abordaram pra tirar fotos, mas eu tava me divertindo. Temari é muito engraçada. Nos divertimos tanto que nem vimos as horas passarem. Quando eu percebi, já iam dar duas horas da tarde. E nós ainda não tínhamos almoçado, então fomos pra praça de alimentação onde pedimos A barca de sushi! *-* O bom de comer fora de casa é poder comer o que quiser no almoço! Eu e Temari nos entrosamos tão rápido que quando eu dei por mim já tinha contado da minha briga com a Sakura e a conversa com Sasuke!

- Deve ter sido triste pra você, não é? Saber que uma das suas melhores amigas senti tanta inveja da sua vida?

- Foi sim! :/ Pior foi ouvir ela dizer que ia fazer eu engolir tudo que eu fiz ela passar, sem eu ter feito absolutamente nada! ¬¬'

- Não fica assim, Hina! Olha pelo lado bom! Se não fosse por isso você não teria tido um assunto pra conversar com Sasuke a noite toda, né?

- Hehehehe... Acho que você tem razão!

- Ele tem cara de quem tem pegada! – Ela disse batendo no meu ombro com o ombro dela sorrindo maliciosa! – Karin vai morrer quando souber disso! – Também sorri maliciosa.

- Calminha aí, Senhorita! Eu não vou ficar com Sasuke! Não depois de ouvir aquilo tudo de Sakura. Eu não sabia o quanto ela gosta dele.

- Qual é, Hina! Mesmo que você não fique com ele, tá na cara que ele não gosta da Sakura! E você precisa me dar esse presente de ver a cara da Karin quando vocês tiverem juntos!

- kkkkkkkkkkkkk... Por que você anda com ela, se não gosta dela?

- Na verdade, antigamente eu gostava dela, mas agora, como você disse, ela virou a esposa do capeta! – Nós duas caímos na gargalhada! – E quando eu dei por mim já tava tarde pra arranjar outra turma pra andar! ^^

- Ou não! ^^ Tenten adoraria você! ;) – Os olhos dela brilharam!

Enfim, conversa vai e compras vem e já eram mais de 5 horas da tarde. Foi incrível como o tempo passou voando ao lado de Temari! Mas eu precisava ir pra casa, Hiashi deve está desesperado. Quando o Hara-chan chegou, pegou com dificuldade as minhas sacolas de compras e fomos para casa. Cheguei lá e Itachi e Neji não estavam mais na sala.

Ué? Fui para o meu quarto com Hara-chan e minha compras atrás de mim, colocou tudo no sofá dentro do meu closet e saiu!

Tomei um merecido banho, coloquei um vestidinho qualquer e desci pra procurar Hanabi, tinha comprado um presente pra ela. Porém ela não tava em casa! Já ia voltar pro meu quarto, quando ouvi um som vindo lá de baixo, acho que era do porão! Parecia Rock! *-* Aquilo despertou minha curiosidade e eu não resisti, tive que ir ver o que tava acontecendo. Desci pro porão sorrateiramente. O som começava a ficar mais alto, desci as escadas da área de serviço, no final havia uma porta e uma pequena janelinha de vidro. Subi em uma pequena mesinha velha, caindo aos pedaços e olhei pela janelinha. Pude ver Neji e os amigos dele com vários instrumentos musicais. Desde quando Neji tinha uma banda? Enfim, O Neji estava no baixo, Itachi na guitarra, O nome do baterista eu não sei, o cabelo é parecido com o da Ino, mas o louro é mais escuro, se não me engano o nome é Deirizada, alguma coisa assim. E o vocalista era um ruivinho lá.

Admito que tocavam bem, e que todos eram incrivelmente lindos. Quando percebi minha cabeça e meu corpo balançavam ao ritmo da música. Isso é contagiante. Pude ouvir outras pessoas conversarem. Olhei para um sofá vermelho velho que estava no porão, e lá estavam mais três rapazes. Pude ouvir os nomes na conversa deles. Se meus ouvidos não me enganam, eram Hidan, Pain e Kakuzu. Que se dane.

Eu olhava tudo pela janelinha de vidro. Sem querer, eu pisei na parte de vidro da mesinha em que eu estava em cima, quebrando a parte do meio que era toda de vidro, fazendo um barulho e com que a música parasse de tocar.

- Que barulho foi esse? – pude ouvir alguém perguntar.

Quando eu ia sair correndo, reparei meu pé estar preso em alguma coisa que estava em baixo da mesinha, e na tentativa de puxar meu pé e sair dalí antes que alguém chegasse, cai dentro da mesinha. ¬¬ Eu já nem deveria me surpreender mais com isso, meu chama pra perigo vai me perseguir pra sempre!

A porta ao lado da janelinha se abriu e pude ver Itachi olhando incrédulo para a minha situação: Eu estava com os braços apoiados um em cada lado da mesinha, minha franja no meu olho e um de meus pés estavam presos. Tem como piorar?

...

¬¬' Claro que tem! Quando olhei pra Itachi por baixo da franja ele me olhava com um sorriso malicioso e quando notei o porquê desse sorriso eu corei feito um tomate e dei um gritinho. EU TAVA DE VESTIDO! Ou seja, minha calcinha estava á mostra!

- Err... – acho que o Itachi não sabia por onde começar. – Quer ajuda? – Ele ainda mantinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, mas, pelo menos, tinha parado de olhar minha calcinha! ¬¬'

- Não obrigada, eu consigo levantar. – eu disse tentando sorrir amigavelmente. Neji apareceu na porta, estava bem aborrecido. Eu sorri sem graça para ele, ele apenas revirou os olhos e entrou na porta novamente. Apenas Itachi ficou ali. – Poderia virar-se, por favor? – Ele deu de ombros e virou, mas não saiu dalí!

Eu fazia esforço para levantar, tentava me apoiar nos móveis, mas tinha medo de eles quebrarem também. E eu não conseguia ficar em pé, pois meu pé esquerdo estava preso. Fora, que minha franja estava sobre o meu rosto, sem eu conseguir tirar por que minhas mãos estavam empoeiradas, e lá estava eu soprando o cabelo para sair de cima de meus olhos, mas eu só conseguia era "comer" meus próprios cabelos. Olhei pelas gretas que minha franja farta me permitia ver, e me deparei com Itachi debruçado no parapeito da porta, segurando um riso.

- O que faz aí ainda? – eu disse. Ele sorriu. – É tão engraçado me ver assim, é?

-Na verdade, Sim! – ele respondeu minha pergunta. Eu suspirei, fazendo cabelos voarem e eu tentar cuspir alguns. – Mas só estou esperando você admitir que precisa da minha ajuda. – Olhei pra ele com a cara emburrada e ele me olhava com um sorrisinho sínico.

- Ok. Preciso de ajuda. – eu me rendo! – Mas não olhe! – Não queria que ele visse minha calcinha!

- ¬¬' Creio que isso seja impossível, senhorita Hyuuga! – Fiz biquinnho emburrada.

Ele deu um sorriso torto e veio na minha direção. Primeiro ele começou a puxar meu pé que estava preso, que enfim saiu. Eu corei com o que ele fez a seguir. Ele me pegou pelos braços e me levantou. Itachi retirou meu cabelo dos meus olhos. Eu posso ver! ALELUIA IRMÃOS! ^^ Sinceramente, eu parecia uma cega que enxerga pela primeira vez.

- Obrigada, Mister Uchiha! – eu agradeci. Minhas mãos estavam sujas, precisava lavá-las imediatamente.

- Disponha. – ele disse sorrindo de novo. – Tenho a impressão que esse tipo de coisa sempre acontece com você, não é? – Ele se referia a eu ser um desastre ambulante. Sorri divertida pra ele.

- Você não faz idéia de como! ;) Quando eu era mais novinha, Neji costumava me chamar de tornadinho, porque eu destruía tudo na minha frente! – Ele deu uma risada.

- Combina com você! ;) – Ele piscou pra mim e eu tive que me controlar pra não babar! Vocês não têm idéia de como esse homem é lindo, olhando assim de perto! Ele ainda tava comigo nos braços e não fazia a menor menção em me por no chão, e eu é que não ia reclamar! Tava no paraíso! *-* Mas, como dizem, tudo que é bom dura pouco!

- Itaaaaaaaachi, viado! Vai vim mais ensaiar não? – Gritou um dos meninos no porão! Itachi parecia decepcionado! Eu quis rir!

- Acho que eu tenho que colocar você no chão, não é? – Eu dei uma risadinha.

- Acho que sim! – Ele me pôs no chão com a cara emburrada!

- Como a vida é injusta! – Ele piscou pra e se virou voltando para onde ele estava com os amigos dele. Ouvi os meninos frescando com ele dizendo algo relacionado à ele querer pegar uma garotinha e depois eles frescaram com Neji perguntando se ele aceitaria Itachi como cunhado! Eu sorri e depois subi! Fui diretamente para o banheiro e lavei minhas mãos. Vi aquela água cinza escorrer para o ralo. Alguém tinha que limpar aquele lugar. Estava imundo. Eca! Tirei o vestido sujo e pus um shortinho e uma camiseta branca.

Bom... Depois eu desci novamente pra jantar, tava faminta! Dei um beijo na Tia Gilva e ela pôs o jantar na mesa! Minha boca encheu d'agua! Nada como a comida da tia Gilva! *-* depois de me estufar de comida, eu fui pra sala e peguei meu livro!  
Deitei no sofá da sala e comecei a ler. Depois de um tempo lendo, eu já estava de cabeça pra baixo! Hehehehe. E foi quando eu ouvi uns cochichos vindos da porta da área de serviço. Tirei o livro do rosto e, ainda de cabeça pra baixo, vi os meninos que estavam no porão, menos Neji e Itachi, tudo olhando pra mim com cara de bobo. Sorri pra eles.

- Boa noite, rapazes!

- Boa Nooooite! – Eles responderam suspirando em uni som com sorrisos bobos na cara! Eu alarguei o meu sorriso! Mas aí Neji apareceu transformado em um Power Ranger e expulsou os meninos dalí.

- Vocês não tem vergonha na cara? Hinata é uma menina ainda! ¬¬' – Eu gargalhei acompanhando Neji expulsando eles de casa com eles ainda olhando pra mim. Dei um thauzinho pra eles e eles também deram xau com cara de bobos! ^^ Quando eu me ajeitei pra voltar a ler, encontrei o olhar de Uchiha Itachi me olhando por cima! Sorri pra ele.

- E você ainda provoca né? – Ele me perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- ^^ É um dom! Hehehehe...

- Acho que Neji vai enlouquecer por esses dias que agente vai ficar pra ensaiar por aqui! – Ele se sentou no sofá e eu me ajeitei sentando ao lado dele!

- Eu juro que esse lado ciumento do Neji pra mim é novidade! Hehehe

- Sério? Pois esse é o ponto fraco dele! Sempre que os meninos querem ver ele com raiva é só falar que vão pegar a "irmãzinha" dele! – Nós dois gargalhamos! – Faz quanto tempo que os meninos não vêem você? Eles pareciam bastante surpresos!

- Na verdade... Faz tempo que Neji não traz nenhum amigo aqui!

- Acho que já sabemos o motivo! – Eu o olhei confusa. – Você não viu o jeito dos meninos te olhando? – Agora eu entendi - ^^ Ele não quer te ver cercada por Urubus!

- Inclusive você, Uchiha! – Disse Neji entrando na sala e fuzilando Itachi. Eu sorri. – O que você pensa que tá fazendo aí? – Itachi sorriu

- Nada meu futuro cunhado! – Itachi piscou pra mim, eu corei e Neji o fuzilou mais ainda. – Tá bom... to indo! – Itachi me deu um beijo no rosto me pegando de surpresa. – Ainda vamos nos ver muito por aqui, Hina-chan! – Ele se levantou. – De preferência longe desse abutre do seu primo! hehehehee

- Isso vai virar um hábito, então? – Eu perguntei me referindo agente conversar mais vezes!

- Espero que sim! ;) – Eu mordi o lábio inferior de leve e quase imperceptível, só pra provocar. Itachi sorriu bastante malicioso.

- HINAAATA! – Neji me fuzilou. Eu sorri inocentemente pra ele! – Acho bom você ir descansar, Lembra que dia é amanhã, né? – Quando eu parei pra pensar eu quase cai de joelhos.

- NÃÃÃÃÃO!

- Ahaaaaam! E acho bom você está descansada pra fugir!

Fui pro meu quarto ainda um pouco sonsa! Não sei se foi por causa da noticia de que dia seria amanhã ou se foi pelo "flerte" com Itachi! Quase suspirei ao pensar naquele nome. As mão dele fortes e grandes na minha cintura quando ele me pegou em seus braços, a voz grosa e sedutora em meu ouvido, o beijo de despedida... Enfim, e em todos esses momentos, não havia nada de inocente em Uchiha Itachi, muito pelo contraria, a própria postura dele perto de mim já demonstrava um desejo eminente no ar. Itachi devia ser uns 2 anos mais velho que eu, baseado na idade de Neji, e provavelmente por isso que eu tava me sentindo tão... tão... excitada! ^^

¬¬' Eu tenho que parar com esses pensamentos, to começando a parecer pervertida. Se continuar com mais noites iguais as de ontem e hoje, eu enlouqueço!

Peguei a jaqueta de Sasuke e sorri. Sasuke me faz sentir como se eu fosse eu mesma, uma garotinha sonhadora. Já Itachi me fazia sentir uma verdadeira sedutora, uma mulher de verdade! Mas por mais que eu gostasse de ser a mulher, no fundo eu sei que sou uma garotinha! Ou não? Assim fica difícil de descobrir quem eu sou de verdade! Talvez seja a mistura das duas! Esses homens me deixam muito confusa! Mas afinal... O que há de errado com o sangue Uchiha pra me deixar tão... Alucinada? Pra me deixar com tanto gosto de quero mais? Isso eu ainda não sei, mas to com um ÓTIMO pressentimento de que vou descobrir! Não sei vocês, mas eu tô contando os segundos pra ver Sasuke amanhã! *-* AAAAAAAAH NÃÃÃO! Agora que eu lembrei... Amanhã é aquele maldito dia! O dia que eu mais odeio em todo o ano. Oh GOD... Vou precisar de forças! o.O

* * *

**_Hello Everybody..._**

_Gostaram do pouquinho de ItaHina na Fic? hehehehe... Eu amei! Sou completamente LOUCA pelo Itachi! *-* Depois de Sasuke, ele é meu preferido. Seguido por Gaara e Neji! ;) Enfim... Gostaram da ideia da banda? hehehehe_

_Obrigada por todas as sugestões via facebook, garotas! Vocês sempre me ajudam a melhorar isso aqui! ^^_

_**YuukiYuuna:** Obrigada princesa! ;) Reviews são sempre bem vindos! ^^ E seja bem vinda a fic! ;D Posso demorar a postar as vezes, mas eu nunca vou abandonar isso aqui! *-*_

_Até a próxima..._


	8. Valentine's Day

_**Capitulo 8:**__ Valentine's Day _

**_Young, beautiful and billionaires Blog_**

**_Assunto do dia: _**_Valentine's Day_

_*-* Aaaaah... O tão esperado Dia dos Namorados! Dia que o romantismo está em todos os lugares, em cada olhar e em cada sorriso apaixonado! Data perfeita para as garotas se declararem seu amor para seus amores platônicos. Data perfeita para os garotos confessarem seu amor e demonstrar isso com flores e chocolate. Definitivamente, o dia de São Valentim é um dia mágico. O dia 14 de Fevereiro é, provavelmente, a data mais aguardada para muitas pessoas, menos para alguns alunos do Konoha Way School! ;) Especificando melhor, para Sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji e, principalmente, para Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata! ^^ Não porque eles não tenham alguém pra passar essa data tão romântica, é justamente pelo contrário. Eles, simplesmente, passam o dia "fugindo" do gigantesco assédio de todos os seus fãs! Todas, repito, todas as garotas do colégio lutam desesperadamente pra poder, pelo menos, se aproximar dos seus amados e não medem esforços pra isso. No caso da nossa princesinha Hyuuga é ainda pior, pois os meninos são 4 pra dividir a atenção das meninas, já Hinata é ela sozinha para TODOS os rapazes do colégio! (Tadinha) E não só do colégio! Muitos fãs de todas as partes do mundo que sonham com uma oportunidade com a Princesinha do Upper East Side lhe mandam presente e chocolates! (Como deve ser difícil ser ela né? ^^) Esse ano também será um pouco mais complicado pro nosso príncipe Uchiha, afinal esse será o primeiro ano dele na escola, mas ele já deve ser acostumado a lidar com os hormônios em fúrias das garotas, afinal estamos falando de Uchiha Sasuke! Mas, eles bem que podiam se ajudar né? Se Sasuke e Hinata ficassem juntos, provavelmente o assédio diminuiria, não é? ;) Não que eu vá abrir mão do meu príncipe Sasuke tão facilmente, já estou até com meu presente comprado pra entregá-lo amanhã!^^ Mas se for pra dividir ele com alguém, que seja com minha princesinha Hinata! ^^_

Acordei no susto pelo barulho do meu despertador. Oh não! Segunda-Feira! E, infelizmente, não é uma segunda-feira qualquer! Hoje é o maldito dia dos namorados. ¬¬' Só de pensar nisso, já me deixa exausta! Será que meu pai me deixaeu faltar aula hoje? Huuuum... Acho melhor nem arriscar, do jeito que ele anda bolado comigo por esses dias! Fui para meu banheiro e me arrumei. Coloquei minha farda de segunda, amarrando a blusa pra mostras minha cintura e deixei meus cabelos soltos. Terminei de me arrumar, peguei o presente que comprei pra Hanabi ontem e fui para o quarto dela. Ela estava em frente a um espelho olhando ela mesma.

- Ohayo, maninha! ^^ – eu disse me sentando na beirada da cama.

-Ohayo, Hina. – ela me disse sorrindo.

- Vem, senta aqui. – eu disse apontando para o meu lado. Ela se sentou. – Trouxe um presente pra você! Ela pegou o presente animada e abriu! Era um Kit de maquiagem da Mary Kay! Os olhos dela brilharam!

- Uaaaaaaaau! *-* Obrigada, Hina!

- Se o papai perguntar, diga que foi um presente meu e vcê não teve como recusar, ok? – Eu pisquei pra ela e ela sorriu radiante. – E então, vamos experimentar?

- Aye! ;) - Comecei a transformação. Tudo o que eu dizia ela escutava. No final, eu admito que fiz um bom trabalho. Ela estava com os lábios rosados com gloss, uma camada leve de lápis de olho para realçar os olhos perolados e uns detalhes a mais, mas não menos importantes. Ela sentou entre minhas pernas e eu lhe dei um ultimo concelho.

- Hana... Você me observou bem? Ontem com o Itachi? – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – Então você percebeu que não é preciso fazer nada vulgar pra conseguir alguém, né?

- No seu caso, sim! Mas você é perfeita! Nem precisa se esforçar! Agora eu... Ele nunca me olhou do jeito que Itachi te olhou ontem! – Segurei ela pela mão e a coloquei em frente o espelho! Ela se olhou no espelho meio assustada.

- Tá vendo, Hana! ^^ Você é liiiiiiiinda! – Tinha feito um belo penteado nela! Ela realmente parecia uma princesa! – Você também pode conseguir quem você quiser sem se esforçar! ^^ - Ela ainda tava se admirando.

-Como?

- Simples! Lembre de como eu fiz: Primeiro eu o ignorei completamente, lembra? Deitei no sofá e fingi que ele nem tava lá! Você tem que fazer a mesma coisa. Homens bonitos detestam ser ignorados! – Eu pisquei pra ela e ela riu. – Segundo, quando você perceber que ele ta olhando der o seu sorriso mais belo, mas sem olhar pra ele! E terceiro... Provoque! Quando ele for falar com você, e ele vai, não converse muito tempo! Seja legal, mas não der muito cabimento ao que ele te disser! Ok?

- Você é incrível, Hina! Você fez tudo isso ontem e só agora eu vim perceber! *-* - Ela me abraçou fortemente. - Obrigada Hina!

- ;) Pra isso servem as irmãs mais velhas, né? – Ela sorriu lindamente e eu lhe dei um beijo! - Vamos tomar café. – eu chamei saindo do quarto com Hanabi.

Chegamos lá em baixo e Neji e meu pai olharam Hanabi meio assustados. Mas felizmente não disseram nada. Peguei um suco de laranja e com um pedaço de bolo de cenoura. Delícia.

- Você ta muito calma pro dia que é hoje, Hinata! – Disse Neji e eu apertei o copo com força.

- Droga! Tinha me esquecido desse mísero detalhe! ¬¬' AAAAAAHH... Eu vou morrer!

- Calma Hinata! – Disse meu pai. – Já falei com a Tsunade pra não se repetir a mesma coisa do ano passado!

- Não sei por que pai, mas eu sinto que isso não vai adiantar muita coisa! :/ - Disse me levantando. - Já vou indo! Vamos, Hanabi! – Ela também se levantou e foi buscar a mochila dela! – Me desejem sorte! – E eu sai.

Hara-chan já estava esperando agente e, como sempre, fomos primeiro deixar Hanabi no colégio. Só que dessa vez eu pedi pra ele esperar um poquinho. Fiquei observando Hanabi cumprimentar animadamente as amigas dela e depois ela olhou em volta, parecia que tava procurando alguém, e parece que achou. Ela baixou a cabeça triste, eu segui o olhar dela e tinha um garoto cercado de 3 meninas. Deve ser aquele o garoto que ela gosta! Droga! Ele realmente era popular com as garotas, deve ser como o Sasuke no meu colégio! Acho que minha irmã precisa de uma ajudinha. Desci do carro.

- Hana! – Eu a chamei e ela virou pra mim. Ela me olhou com aquele olhar de quem não tava entendendo e eu sorri quando cheguei perto dela. Como eu previ a atenção de todo mundo se voltou pra mim e começaram os cochichos: "Olha, é a Hinata"! " Ela é bem mais linda pessoalmente!" Enfim. – Me esqueci de te dar uma coisa! – Disse já tirando o cordão com pingente de coração que eu sempre usava! – Pra te dar sorte! – Eu sorri e coloquei o cordão no pescoço dela!

- Mas...

- Ele me ajudou muito quando eu precisei! Agora é a sua vez! ;) Faça bom proveito! – Pisquei pra ela e virei em direção de onde o garoto que ela gosta tava! Ele também olhava na nossa direção! Consegui! Agora é com você minha irmã!

- Obrigada, Hina! - Ela me deu um beijo. Cumprimente todos os colegas de escola dela que me olhavam admirados! E eu voltei pro carro e Hara-chan deu a partida.

- Você não é tão má irmã assim! – Disse Hara-chan bagunçando meu cabelo. Eu sorri.

- Tô tentando melhorar! ^^ Acho que to indo bem! Embora eu tenha demorado muito tempo pra começar a cuidar da minha irmã!

- O importante foi que você começou! E eu estou orgulhos de você! ;) – Ele apertou minha mão e eu sorri!

- Graças a você que me fez abrir os olhos e enxergar as pessoas a minha volta! – Paramos em frente o colégio. Eu suspirei! – Me deseje sorte! – Dava pra ver a movimentação das pessoas de longe.

- Boa sorte, princesa Hyuuga! ;) – Eu dei um beijo no rosto dele e sai do carro. Assim que eu desci o olhar de tooooodos se voltaram pra mim com aquele brilho de desejo. Eu engoli o nervosismo e comecei a caminhar. Todos me observavam, mas graças a Tsunad-sama ninguém podia encostar em mim, ou nos meninos, até a hora do intervalo! Tô salva, pelo menos, até a hora do intervalo. Eu entrei no pátio onde cantaríamos o Hino, porém ainda tava cedo e tinha poucos alunos lá! Porém, estava duas pessoas que eu não queria encarar agora, Sakura e Ino. As duas viraram pra mim assim que eu entrei. Droga! Não tínhamos o que dizer. Estávamos apenas nos encarando.

- HINATAAAAAAAAAA – Disse Tenten. Já notaram como a Tenten sempre me salva? Hehehehe... – CONTA TUUUUUUUUUDO! *-* - Aé! Agora que eu lembrei que ela queria saber minha história com Sasuke! Hehehehe

- Não sei se eu te conte agora! – Sorri perversa pra ela que me fuzilou e começou a me puxar pro canto!

- Você vai contar nem que seja a força! – E eu fui! Contei detalhadamente minha conversa com Sasuke e da jaqueta que ele me deu! Tenten sempre dava aqueles gritinhos histéricos e eu gargalhava!

- Olha o escândalo, Mitsashe! Não quero que certas pessoas fiquem sabendo e me odeiem mais ainda! – Automaticamente me virei e olhei em direção as meninas. Ino e Sakura olhavam pra gente com um olhar um pouco triste! Eu também fiquei triste. Sempre no começo das aulas agente se reunia pra fofocar, mas agora era só a Tenten! Mas se bem que Tenten faz escândalo por 3 pessoas! ^^

Depois que cantamos o bendito Hino da escola fomos em direção a nossa sala! Porém tinha alguma coisa errada! Algumas pessoas olhavam pra mim e davam uma risadinha. Olhei para mim mesma para ver se havia alguma coisa rasgada, molhada, sei lá. Mais eu estava impecável! Então deixei pra lá. Quando chegamos na sala recebemos o comunicado que os professores estavam em uma reunião e que não teria o primeiro tempo! Colocamos nossas coisas nas últimas carteiras, um pouco mais afastada de Sakura e Ino. Depois fomos ficar do lado de fora da sala. Começamos a conversar animadamente.

- Hina, eu já volto. O Lee está me chamando. – Disse Tenten apontando para o Lee que gritava no meio dos corredores. Eu sorri e acenei. Eu parei em frente a sala e uma turminha de meninas olhou pra mim e deram risadinhas. Então o problema era só comigo. E foi aí que uma delas se aproximou de mim e disse:

- Bela Pantufa! *-*

Eu congelei. Não acredito. Como o Timmy ousa? Eu não acredito que ele colocou as fotos no jornal da escola! Aquele... Grr! Agora eu vou ser motivo de piada em toda a escola. Aquele desgraçado! O Timmy precisa ouvir umas coisinhas. Sorri para as meninas e sai andando calmamente, mas por dentro eu estava fervendo de ódio. Foi quando eu avistei um grande obstáculo. Lá estavam Naruto, Sasuke e Gaara conversando em frente a porta da sala deles. Droga! É o meu fim. Tentei passar despercebida, mas foi impossível.

- Hey, formiguinha! - Chamou Naruto já começando a rir. – Gostei das pantufas! É a sua cara!

-Há há há... Mas, na verdade, são a sua cara! – eu disse sorrindo. Me aproximando deles. Gaara e Sasuke sorriam divertidos. . – Quando eu comprei pensei logo em você! – eu disse. Ele me olhou confuso. – Por que é nela que eu piso todos os dias. – Gaara e Sasuke começaram a gargalhar. Naruto revirou os olhos e me puxou pra me dar um selinho! ¬¬' Pensei que tinha o mandado parar com isso.

- Sei que você pensa em mim em todos os momentos! – Também revirei os olhos! Quando eu olhei um pouco mais pro lado, pra janela, vi Sakura e Ino sentadas lá olhando pra gente. Sakura deveria ta me esculhambando por dentro, o olhar dela pra mim não negava isso. Fiquei um pouco feliz. Fiquei feliz por saber que elas deviam ta MORRENDO pra ir pra onde eu tava e poder falar com os meninos. ;) Afinal sei que elas já estavam ali na esperança de conseguir entregar o presente deles. Hehehehe... Só que no caso de Sakura eu não sabia se ela entregaria pra Naruto ou Sasuke! ¬¬' Talvez pros dois! Foi aí que eu olhei em direção do Sasuke e sorri lindamente pra ele. Tá certo! Talvez eu tenha dado esse sorriso por saber que Sakura estaria observando e eu meio que queria me vingar um pouco! Hehehehe...

- Oi Sasuke. – eu o cumprimentei e ele deu um belo sorriso pra mim.

- Oi. – ele disse sorrindo também. Ino, Sakura, Gaara e Naruto nos olhavam. – Bela resposta. – nós dois sorrimos. Amo muito o sorriso dele.

- Opa, opa , opa! – Disse Naruto me puxando mais apertado pela cintura. - Da onde surgiu essa intimidade?

- Perdemos alguma coisa? – Perguntou Gaara com um sorriso malicioso. Eu corei!

- Se preocupa com a sua vida. – ele disse sorrindo dando um tapinha de leve na cabeça de Gaara que ergueu uma sobrancelha. Nós gargalhamos.

- Ei formiguinha... Cadê o nosso coração?– Perguntou Naruto pegando no meu pescoço.

- ^^ Tive quer emprestar pra Hanabi! Ela ta meio que gostando de um garoto! – Naruto deu um belo sorriso maroto.

- Nossa! Minha cunhadinha já encontrou o primeiro amor! ^^

- Pois é! ^^ Ai dei o colar a ela pra dar sorte!

- Já que deu pra você, né? – Ele sorriu malicioso e eu revirei os olhos!

- Você se acha demais, Uzumaki!

- Que historia é essa de "nosso coração"? – Perguntou Sasuke sem entender!

- Não é "nosso" coração! É MEU coração! Já falei pra esse idiota que ele deixou de ser nosso quando agente deixou de ficar! – Falei tentando me soltar dos braços dele.

- Agente nunca deixou de ficar! – Disse ele sussurrando no meu ouvido! Eu o empurrei sorrindo divertida!

- Enfim... No tempo que eu era apaixonada por essa besta aqui, ele me deu um colar com um pingente de coração! Na época eu era tímida demais e nunca tinha conseguido me declarar, e ainda morria de vergonha dele! E no dia que ele me deu esse colar ele me roubou o primeiro beijo! *-* Ou seja, acho que me deu sorte!

- Então ela nunca mais tirou do pescoço! – Disse Naruto sorrindo convencido! – Gaara não teve a menor chance!

- Você só deu sorte, viado! – Disse Gaara. – Se eu tivesse sido mais rápido até hoje não tinha a deixado escapar. – Gaara me puxou pra perto dele. Na época Gaara gostava de mim. Mas pra falar a verdade, Gaara nunca teve chance. Apaixonei-me a primeira vista por Naruto. Comecei a sorri vendo a discussão dos dois e pisquei pra Sasuke que também parecia se divertir. Me soltei disfarçadamente dos braços de Gaara e fui pro lado de Sasuke

- Então quer dizer que você sempre arrasou corações? – Dei um murrinho de leve no ombro dele e nós rimos. Quando eu vi o olhar de decepção no rosto de Sakura eu fiquei triste! Acho que ela deve ta pensando que eu só me aproximei de Sasuke pra passar na cara dela! Não quero que ela fique achando que ela vale isso tudo! Não me julguem, eu to com raiva.

- Ah, quase me esqueci. – eu disse sorrindo meio sem graça. Gaara e Naruto viraram pra mim – Tenho um fotógrafo para matar. – quando eu disse, eles me olharam meio assustados. – Até mais. – eu me despedi. E me virei para Sasuke. – A gente se vê Sasuke? – Perguntei isso a ele mais pra Sakura ouvir a resposta dele, e ele não me decepcionou.

- Com certeza! – E eu fui caminhando. Logo ouvi os meninos começarem a discutir. Hehehe... Sasuke também tinha entrado na briga! ^^ Eu queria me virar para ver o sorriso metido dele mais uma vez, mas achei melhor continuar a andar.

Logo avistei meu alvo. Lá estava ele, vendo o jornal com um amigo dele, que eu não faço a mínima questão de saber o nome, rindo. E não é muito difícil saber por que ele estava rindo.

Caminhei em passos firmes e com a cara fechada na direção dele. O amigo dele me viu e cutucou ele com o braço. Nesse instante ele me olhou meio assustado.

- Oi Timmy. – eu disse forçando um sorriso descaradamente.

- Oi. – ele disse ainda meio assustado.

- Vamos conversar? – eu ainda sorria forçadamente. – Só nós dois? – Fuzilei o amigo dele com o olhar e ele pareceu assustado. Saiu rapidamente da sala. Então virei pro Timmy, ele parecia em choque!

- Olha, Hinata...

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? – eu gritei para ele colocando minha raiva para fora.

- Calma, Hina-chan! Não precisa ficar com tanta raiva! Eu não dou 2 dias pra todas as garotas desse colégio aparecerem com pantufas iguais as suas! Do jeito que você é popular...

- E você ACHA que eu quero isso?

- Qual é! Todo mundo quer ser você! Se você sair fantasiada de palhaço todo mundo vai achar que é moda e vestir também!

- E eu com isso? – eu disse. Aonde ele quer chegar? – Prefiro uma Hinata só no mundo! E minha pantufa, só quem tinha era eu! ¬¬'

-Você não entende? Essa é a primeira vez que tantas pessoas lêem meu jornal. Graças a Você! Tô pensando eu colocar uma matéria sobre você todos os dias. O que você acha? - Já entendi tudo. Ele quer ficar famoso as minhas custas.

Eu me irritei. Ele se assustou um pouco com a minha brusquidão. Eu fui bem rápida, e dei uma joelhada na zona proibida dele. Ele bem que tentou se defender, mas não conseguiu. Eu o vi caindo ajoelhado com as mãos lá (que nojo!). E sorri para ele.

- Considere isso minha resposta! Tudo que eu menos preciso nessa vida é outra pessoa pegando no meu pé, Idiota! - . – eu disse sorrindo maldosamente. Que é? Ele provocou.

Então eu saí de perto dele e comecei a caminhar com a cabeça erguida, vitoriosa. Foi quando eu vi Kiba e Shino conversando. Fui até eles rapidamente.

- Oi. – eu os cumprimentei. Kiba se virou e sorriu. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo. – ele ainda estava rindo. – Você fica linda de pantufa!

-Você não conta, KIba! ^^ Você me acha bonita até de roupa de palhaço.. –Nós 3 gargalhamos.

-É porque você é! ;) – Ele me deu um abraço e eu retribui.. Shino me olhou.

- Mas olhe pelo lado positivo: fotografar-te de pantufa é melhor do que te fotografar com peças íntimas. – disse Shino. Eu corei instantaneamente. Ele é sempre muito direto.

Com a graça divina do Senhor, o sinal pro inicio da aula bateu. Entrei correndo na sala. Encontrei Tenten sentada e me sentei ao lado dela.

- Onde você tava?

- Cometendo o assassinato de um certo fotografo!

- O que você fez com o Timmy? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Se minha joelhada fosse muito forte, diria que o Timmy não poderia mais ter relações sexuais. – eu disse rindo. Tenten começou a morrer de dar risada.

- Senhorita Hyuuga e Mitsashe! – Nós paramos de rir e vimos o professor Kabuto nos encarando. – Posso começar minha aula ou as senhoritas preferem terminar a conversa? – Nós ficamos desconfiadas e paramos de conversar. – Ótimo! E senhorita Hyuuga... As pantufas de panda voltaram a moda? - Ele disse rindo muito, fazendo todos da sala rir também.  
Eu me encolhi na minha carteira emburrada. Será se tem como o meu dia ficar pior?

¬¬' Eu e minha boca grande! Quando o intervalo chegou foi mil vezes pior! Quando eu e Tenten saímos da sala uma multidão de garotos vinham na nossa direção gritando "Hina-chaaaaan" e eu me apavorei. Tenten vendo meu desespero falou:

- Posso segurar eles aqui por 15 segundos! ;) É melhor você se apressar! – Essa é minha melhor amiga!

- Por isso que eu te amo minha amiga! – Dei um beijo nela e sai correndo só Deus sabe pra onde. Tava sendo guiada pelo meu instinto de sobrevivência.

Desci as escadas e entrei em uma sala qualquer, mas logo me arrependi. A sala era toda fechada e não tinha nem um móvel pra mim me esconder atrás, só umas cortinas na parede do fundo! Alí era a antiga sala dos professores antes da reforma. Ouvi um barulho se aproximando! Droga! Eu tava sem saída! Fui pro fundo da sala na esperança que se eu ficasse ali bem quetinha eles não entrariam ali. Encostei-me na parede da cortina e comecei a rezar. Foi aí que eu senti uma mão na minha cintura e outra na minha boca e fui puxada repentinamente. Droga! Fui capturada! Então ouvi uma voz sussurrar em meu ouvido.

- Brincando de pega-pega, Hina-chan? – Eu reconheci aquela voz. E quando minha visão se acostumou a escuridão da salinha confirmei quem era!

- Gaara? – Ele me deu um sorriso convencido! Eu suspirei aliviada! – Estou salva!

- Ainda não! – Disse outra voz do fundo da sala!

- Sasuke? – Ele sorriu!

- Não vão demorar até descobrirem essa sala! Você não é muito boa em se esconder! – Era uma salinha que tinha atrás da cortina!

- Eles que a cada ano ficam mais rápidos! ^^ Mas... CADÊ O Naruto!

- Não sei! Ele tava fugindo com agente, mas do nada ele sumiu! – Disse Gaara dando de ombros.

- OMG! Elas o pegaram! Ele foi devorado! – Os dois riram. Então ouvimos passos apressados se aproximando da sala! E alguém falou " Tenho quase certeza de que ela veio por aqui! " – E logo eu também serei! :/ Tô ferrada!

- Ei... Ainda não é o fim! ;) – Disse Gaara piscando pra mim. – Nós vamos te tirar daqui! – Eu olhei pra ele confusa.

- E como você pretende fazer isso? – Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça me mandando olhar pra cima. Quando eu olhei vi uma janelinha. Minha ultima esperança. – Eu não alcanço Gaara! E mesmo que eu alcançasse, deve ser auto pra mim pular do outro lado.

- Sasuke, pule na frente e segure a Hinata lá do outro lado! – Sasuke disse um Ok e pulou a janela agilmente. – Agora é a sua vez, princesa Hyuuga! – Ele piscou pra mim e segurou firme na minha cintura. Logo o sorriso malicioso dele se alargou e ele me ergueu do chão. Eu consegui segurar na janela e Gaara começou a me dar apoio empurrando meu pé com as mãos. Eu já tava quase conseguindo, já estava com a barriga na janela. Só que por algum motivo, Gaara parou de me empurrar.

- Mais uma ajudinha seria bem vinda, Gaara! – Ele ficou calado. Quando eu olhei pra baixo encontrei o maior sorriso pervertido da história. Gaara estava descaradamente olhando minha calcinha. -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Gaara! Não acredito que você ta fazendo isso, seu pervertido! – E o pior é que eu nem podia me ajeitar, já que estava pendurada na janela.

- Qual a cor, Gaara? – Perguntou Sasuke lá em baixo! Eu olhei pra Sasuke incrédula.

- É branquinha! – Respondeu Gaara como se eu não tivesse lá! Tava altamente chocada.

- De que tipo? – Perguntou Sasuke

- Sasuke? – Eu falei altamente corada! Não conhecia esse lado pervertido dele! Homens!

- Tipo shortinho! – Disse Gaara. Sorri irônica pra ele.

- Decepcionado?

- De maneira alguma! ;) São minhas preferidas! São bem mais Sexy que as de renda! – Respondeu Gaara. Eu corei dos pés a cabeça! – Né, Sasuke?

- Concordo plenamente! ;) – Ouvimos uns barulhos e cochichos: " Acho que essa voz era dela". Logo a porta da sala se abriu. – É melhor se apressar Hinata!

- Quando Gaara cansar de olhar minha calcinha, talvez ele me ajude a subir aqui! ¬¬'

- Poderia passar o dia aqui olhando, Hina! Mais não quero que os outros quando cheguem aqui vejam! ;) – Então ele me deu um impulso e eu consegui ficar sentada na janela. Olhei pra baixo e Sasuke estava lá me esperando! Por que aquele sorriso malicioso nos lábios?

- Vamos! Pule, eu seguro você! – Disse ele piscando pra mim.

- Só se você fechar os olhos!

- ¬¬' É meio impossível, Hinata! A não ser que você queira arriscar e cair! – Acho melhor não arriscar! Corei dos pés a cabeça.

- Você tem certeza que me segura?

- Confie em mim! Não vou deixar você cair! ;) – Então eu só fechei os olhos e pulei! Quando eu os abri novamente já estava confortavelmente nos braços de Sasuke. Ele sorria pra mim e eu retribui o sorriso! – Gaara tem razão! Essa calcinha é muito sexy! – Eu corei e comecei a bater no peito dele chamando ele de idiota e ele só ria. Ouvimos mais vozes – Vamos, formiguinha! Você ainda não está a salvo! ;) – Ele me pôs no chão e me puxou pela mão! Pra onde ele ta me levando? O.o "TÁ FICANDO DOIDA, HYUUGA HINATA? Um gato desse te levando pra um lugar atrás do colégio e você ai reclamando?" "Não to reclamando! ^^ Só... Curiosa! ^^" (Não se preocupem gente, eu falo sozinha mesmo! ;) )

Voltando ao Sasuke... A mão dele é tão forte e... e ... Máscula! *-* Ele parece ter pegada! Isso dar pra saber só pelo jeito que ele acabou de me puxar e me prensar contra a parede! *-* Pera aí... O QUE? Arregalei os olhos surpresa! O que ele pensa que ta fazendo? EU não sou fácil assim não meu filho! Já ia reclamar com ele quando ele pôs dois dedos em minha boca e se aproximou mais de mim. Eu devia ta da cor de um tomate! Ele tava tão próximo e ta me encarando tão profundamente, que acho que, pra ele, vou começar a ser fácil! ;) De repente um grupo de garotos passou pela gente falando _" Onde a Hina-chan pode ter se enfiado?" _e eu entendi o que ele tava fazendo! Só tava me escondendo desses garotos! ¬¬' (Decepcionada) Ele tirou os dedos da minha boca e deu um sorriso metidinho.

- Você parece Decepcionada. Hina-chan! – Ele não se afastou de mim nem um centímetro! Sorri pra ele irônica!

- Sério? Por que você acha isso? – Pus a mão no peito dele na tentativa de empurrá-lo, mas ele nem se mexeu!

- Intuição Masculina! ;)

- ¬¬' Acho que essa sua intuição ta com problema!

- Será? – Ele ta flertando comigo ou é impressão minha? Ele sorriu metido e eu também!

- Você é muito metido, Uchiha! Você só me pegou de surpresa! ;) – Eu me soltei dos braços dele, mas acho que eu tava um pouco corada. Ele sorriu malicioso.

- Ok, ok! Vamos procurar um lugar melhor pra gente se esconder!

- Sasuke-kun? – Uma menina apareceu atrás da gente. ¬¬' Sasuke olhou pra trás! – Interrompi alguma coisa?

- Provavelmente! – Disse Sasuke com uma cara emburrada! Eu quis rir, mais deixei pra lá!

- Desculpe Sasuke-kum e Hinata-san, eu só queria entregar isso pra você! – Ela disse se aproximando do Sasuke e dando a ele uma caixa de tamanho mediano. Ele aceitou sem muito gosto!

- Obrigado! Agora, se você me dar licença! – Sasuke é sempre frio assim? Como é que eu nunca notei isso? – Vamos Hinata! – Eu já ia começar a segui-lo quando a menina segurou o braço dele.

- Eu amo você, Sasuke-kun! Por favor... Eu só preciso de uma chance! – Ela disse quase aos prantos. Sasuke olhou pra caixa em suas mãos e simplesmente disse.

- Desculpe, Aoi- chan! – Ele acabou de ler o nome dela no papel. – Mas eu estou interessado em outra garota! – Ela baixou a cabeça com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Vamos, Hinata! – Ele segurou minha mão e me puxou. Não sei se foi impressão minha, mas aquela garota me fuzilou com o olhar! Euem?! Me deu um arrepio na espinha! Essa garota me dar medo! O.O

- Foi só eu, ou você também sentiu uma intenção assassina exalando daquela garota? – Perguntei ao Sasuke! Ele ainda segurava minha mão e me puxava!

- Não se preocupe princesa! ;) Eu protejo você!

- ¬¬' Aé? Quero ver como é que você vai fazer pra me proteger do seu e do meu fã club ao mesmo tempo! – Ele deu uma risada gostosa que me fez sorrir também!

- Eu dou meu jeito, mas por enquanto vamos nos esconder aqui! – Nós estávamos debaixo de um belíssimo carvalho nos fundos da escola!

- Não é querendo criticar o seu senso de esconderijo não, mas qualquer pessoa que passar por ali vai ver agente aqui!

- E quem disse que agente vai ficar aqui em baixo? – Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça pra cima da arvore! Atá! Agora entendi. – Vamos, eu ajudo você!

- Ahaaam! Aí você ver minha calcinha de novo né, Uchiha? – Ele gargalhou!

- Não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto! Hehehe – Eu revirei os olhos e dei um murro no ombro dele.

- Você é um idiota sabia?

- Não, não sabia! Você é a primeira que me diz isso! – Ele me entregou a caixa de presente que a garota tinha dado a ele e subiu agilmente na arvore! – Não sou acostumado com esse tipo de tratamento! ;)

- Pois vá se acostumando! – Eu entreguei a caixa a ele e depois ele me estendeu a mão pra me ajudar a subir! Ele me puxou e eu me sentei ao lado dele, encostada no tronco da arvore! Ele foi pro galho ao lado e também se encostou no tronco da arvore. Não sei por que, mas eu senti uma pequena onda de calor me invadir, mas foi passando aos poucos. – Acho que agora estamos seguros! ^^ Você parece ter experiência em fuga!

- Talvez! ^^ Desde os meus 13 anos que eu sofro com esse tipo de assédio!

- ¬¬' Isso é patético!

- O que?

- Agente! Em cima de uma arvore se escondendo! ¬¬' – Eu suspirei e ele riu! – E o pior é que eu to pra morrer de fome e nem almoçar eu posso! ¬¬' – Então ele me deu a caixa que a garota tinha dado a ele.

- Fiquei sabendo que você ama doce! Talvez você encontre algum aí! – Ele piscou pra mim e meus olhos brilharam! Abri a caixa e tinha realmente muito chocolate lá dentro. Já falei que eu AMO chocolate branco? *-* Sasuke riu da minha cara de faminta olhando pro chocolate. – O apelido de formiguinha caiu muito bem em você! – Eu revirei os olhos e ele sorriu. Ele também começou a comer comigo!

- Ah, encontrei seu irmão ontem. – eu disse com a boca cheia. Ele me olhou curioso, os olhos dele emitiam malícia e ele segurava um sorriso. Ele não é bom nisso, igual o irmão dele. – Pare de pensar besteiras! – ele começou a rir, e eu dei um empurrãozinho nele. Garotos...

- Aonde você o encontrou? – ele perguntou tentando não pensar besteiras.

- Lá em casa. – eu disse. Quando eu percebi o que eu falei corei completamente. Percebi que Sasuke fazia força para não rir, mas acho que foi inevitável para ele, pois começou a rir. Ele é muito malicioso! – Para com isso! – eu disse rindo também.

- Ok. – ele disse respirando fundo. – O que ele fazia lá? – ele disse mais calmo. Eu sorri de canto.

- Estava conversando com Neji. – eu disse analisando as palavras. Não tem como ele colocar malícia nessa frase! Ele percebeu que eu analisava para ver se tinha malícia, então ele riu. Eu também não pude deixar de rir.

- Deve ter sido sobre a banda deles. – disse Sasuke.

- Eles tocam bem. – eu disse. Sasuke sorriu voltando a pegar mais chocolate.

- Já os ouviu tocar? – ele perguntou.

- Já. – eu disse. – Na verdade, ouvi pela primeira vez ontem quando eu fui no porão.

- Neji não deve ter gostado de você estar lá. – ele disse. Eu o olhei curiosa. – Ele odeia quando os meninos ficam falando de você, imagina os meninos olhando pra você! Deve ter sido difícil pra ele.

- Aaaah... – Eu sorri. Todo mundo sabia que Neji tinha ciúmes de mim, menos eu! – Mas na verdade eu não entrei no porão. Tive que bisbilhotar pela janelinha. – eu comecei. Sasuke riu. – Mas meu pé prendeu na mesa velha em que eu subi e caí no chão. – eu disse rindo meio sem graça.

- Neji deve ter te encontrado com o barulho. – ele disse. Ele é bom em deduzir as coisas.

- Sim. – eu disse e logo sorri. – Mas foi Itachi que me ajudou. Eu não conseguia levantar, aí ele... – quando eu percebi Sasuke estava segurando um sorriso. Grr! Como ele é malicioso! – Sasuke! – eu falei alto, o empurrando com um pouquinho de força.

- Desculpe! Mas é que eu conheço o irmão que eu tenho! ^^ Ou vai me dizer que ele não deu em cima de você em nenhum momento? – Eu corei e desviei os olhos dos dele.

- Talvez! – Disse tentando esconder meu embaraço! Sasuke gargalhou.

- E aposto que os outros garotos também! – Eu corei mais ainda! E ele riu mais. – Já vi que Neji vai sofrer por esses dias que eles vão ensaiar lá! - Ele me cutucou com o cotovelo, quando eu o olhei estava olhando para o céu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu ri e empurrei ele também, o ouvi rir. É estranho o quanto eu fico sorrindo quando estou com Sasuke. Isso é fora do normal para mim.

- Ei... Tem uma carta aqui! – Eu puxei o envelope do fundo da caixa.

- Dispenso!

- Que maldade, Sasuke! Se uma mulher lhe escreve uma carta de amor, no mínimo você deveria ler!

- Hã? Como é que alguém pode dizer que me ama se nem me conhece? – Sasuke encarava o céu!

- Eu entendo você melhor que ninguém! Mas você não acha romântica a idéia de receber uma carta escrita a mão atualmente? – Ele me olhou curioso! – ¬¬' Você é muito anti romântico! Eu AMARIA receber uma carta de amor! E se eu um dia escrevesse uma carta de amor pra alguém, teria de ser pra alguém que eu ame muito! *-* E eu gostaria que, no mínimo, esse alguém lesse! – Acho que ele entendeu a ironia porque ele olhou pra mim com a sobrancelha arqueada!

- Ok! Você me convenceu! – Eu sorri vitoriosa e entreguei a carta a ele. Sasuke começou a ler sem nenhuma emoção e depois sorriu divertido pra mim me entregando a carta! – Por que você não ler? – Eu o olhei curiosa, mas peguei a carta!

Quando eu comecei a ler... Eu corei dos pés a cabeça! OMG! Isso é uma carta pornô! O.o

O que essa garota tem na cabeça de escrever... Isso pra alguém? Sasuke começou a gargalhar olhando minha expressão chocada!

- Infelizmente nem todas as garotas pensam iguais a você! – Eu fechei a carta rapidamente e guardei dentro da caixa.

- É... acho que eu me enganei! – Eu sorri desconfiada! – Pensei que a humanidade ainda tinha o seu lado romântico! – Nós dois rimos! Então Sasuke pegou o ultimo chocolate preto e eu peguei o ultimo chocolate branco!

- Talvez ainda tenha! Um brinde ao pouco do romantismo que ainda existe nesse mundo! – E nos brindamos com os últimos bombons! ^^ E logo em seguida o sinal do fim do intervalo tocou! Nós dois ficamos emburrados. Sasuke foi o primeiro a descer e me estendeu os braços pra mim descer logo em seguida! Eu aceitei sua ajuda e logo tivemos que voltar pra escola! Descobri algumas coisas sobre Sasuke: ele é malicioso. (Que garoto não é? ¬¬). É divertido, legal e lindo. Que ele é lindo eu já sabia. Não sou tão cega. ^^ Eu e Sasuke fomos juntos pra aula de tecnologia e, até agora, estávamos salvos! ;)

¬¬' Lá vai minha boca grande de novo! No fim da aula eu e Sasuke fomos completamente cercados! E o pior é que dessa vez Tenten não tava aqui pra me dar cobertura e Sasuke estava um pouco ocupado pra me salvar. Tenten ser o mais gentil possível com todos os garotos que me cercaram, mas mesmo assim, por dentro, eu tava PUTA da vida! Até que finalmente...

- Eeeei... Deixem a garota respirar! – Disse Tsunade entrando na sala! Estou salva! – Todos vocês, se quiserem dar presente pra Hinata e Sasuke, deixem na coordenação e nós entregaremos a eles depois ou mandem diretamente pra casa deles, ok? - Todos protestaram, mas ao olhar furioso de Tsunade todos obedeceram! – Sasuke, Hinata, venham comigo! – E nós obedecemos imediatamente! – Urahara já deve ta a caminho para buscá-la, Hinata! Seu pai estava preocupado com você! – Logo chegamos a saída da escola. Lá no jardim ainda tinha muitos alunos esperando agente e mais em cima, encostados na parede perto da escada, estavam Naruto e Gaara!

- Cara... Vocês estão péssimos! – Disse Sasuke zoando com Naruto e Gaara! E eles realmente estavam! Naruto tava com a blusa toda afolosada e com marcas de unha nos braços! Já Gaara também estava com a blusa toda amarrotada e com marcas no pescoço.

- Olha só quem fala, Uchiha! – Disse Gaara sorrindo divertido pra Sasuke! Eu virei pra ele e ele também tava um trapo! Tava com os botões da blusa todos arrancados mostrando seu magnífico tanquinho com várias marcas de unha! Seu cabelo também estava bagunçado o deixando extremamente sexy! Sasuke ficou desconfiado. Eu comecei a gargalhar dos meninos quando...

- Ta rindo de quê, formiguinha? – Disse Sasuke colocando a mão na minha cabeça! – Você também ta acabada! – Só agora que ele falou que eu lembrei de olhar como eu tava. MEU DEUS! Eu estava péssima! Estava com marcas de dedos na minha cintura, colo e percoço. A gola da minha blusa tava muito aberta devido a falta de um botão mostrando, assim, um pouco do meu sutiã! Sem contar que meu cabelo deve ta bastante assanhado! Eu corei e os 3 meninos riram!

- Não é engraçado! Amanhã vou amanhecer toda rocha! ¬¬' – Isso só fez eles rirem mais! Cruzei os braços emburrada!

- Mais também, você é quase albina! – Disse Naruto bagunçando mais ainda meu cabelo. – E você da sorte por ser mulher, você não tem noção do tanto de apertão na bunda eu levei! – Sasuke e Gaara confirmaram com a cabeça! Huuuum... eu também queria apertar a bunda de cada um deles. Comecei a rir, não sei se foi do meu pensamento ou se foi deles terem sido abusados! Logo os 3 me acompanharam e começaram a rir também!

- Tô faminto! Não consegui comer nada no almoço!

- E eu! Vamos no Bob's? – Perguntou Naruto empolgado!

- Ta ficando doido, Idiota! Nós não podemos sair juntos hoje! – Disse Gaara. Naruto pareceu confuso! Eu sorri.

- Nós seriamos massacrados se saímos juntos hoje! Se sobre toda a proteção do colégio nós já ficamos assim, imagina na rua! – Naruto ainda parecia confuso! ¬¬' Como é que ele entrou na sala olímpica?

- Chamaríamos atenção demais, Naruto! Se em dias comuns quando nós 3 estamos juntos já atraímos muita atenção, Imagina se agente sai com a Hinata e no dia dos Namorados? – Disse Sasuke! Agora ele entendeu. Mas só agora eu senti falta de alguém.

- Mais, pêra aí... Cadê o Neji? – Ele também era pra ta sofrendo com agente.

- Neji saiu na hora do intervalo! Ele disse que tinha que fazer algo pro seu pai! – Disse Tsunade se juntando a nós!

- E você acreditou? – Perguntei incrédula, mas ela deu de ombros. Judas! Ele nos abandonou no momento que nos mais precisávamos! ¬¬'

- Neji traidor! – Disse Naruto. – Ele não sofreu nada enquanto nós estamos completamente acabados! – Todos confirmaram com a cabeça!

Urahara chegou e foi buscar meus presentes na coordenação enquanto eu me despedia dos meninos.

- Bom rapazes... Foi um prazer lutar essa batalha ao lado de vocês, mas tenho que ir! – Abracei Naruto e Gaara, quando chegou a vez de Sasuke: - E o senhor... – Dei um beijo no rosto dele. – Obrigada por me salvar, duas vezes!

- Foi um prazer! – Ele sorriu lindamente pra mim. E eu pisquei pra ele.

- Até amanhã! – E eu sai encolhida ao lado de Urahara que tava quase submerso em caixas e buque de flores! ^^ Antes de entrar no carro.

- Hey, Hinata! – Disse kiba se aproximando de mim. Ele sim podia. Sorri pra ele e o abracei. – Você ta péssima! ;)

- Tô sabendo! Mas pra mim é novidade você me achar feia!

- Eu não disse que você tá feia! – Ele bagunçou meu cabelo. – Só disse que você parece ta exausta!

- E você tem razão! ^^

- Então não vou tomar muito seu tempo! – Disse ele cocando a nuca. – Só queria te entregar isso! – Ele me deu uma caixa mediana! Eu sorri e aceitei. Senti vários olhares assassino na direção de Kiba!

- Dar presente a ex namorada no dia dos namorados? Isso é certo? – Perguntei a ele sorrindo! Ele piscou pra mim.

- Certos hábitos não mudam né? – Desde que Kiba me conheceu e se apaixonou por mim, ele me dava presente no dia dos namorados! Kiba é tão lindo que me da vontade de apertar ele!

- Obrigada! – Dei um beijo no rosto dele e entrei no carro. Não queria me aprofundar mais nessa conversa e iludir o Kiba novamente. Antes de Hara-chan partir, olhei pra cima das escadas onde estavam os meninos e encontrei um olhar em Sasuke que eu nunca tinha visto antes, ele parecia Irritado com algo, sei lá! Parecia até que... ele tava com ciúmes! ¬¬ Até parece!

Quando chegamos em casa, tinha outros presentes pra mim e pra Neji que tinham vindo deixar então, um dos seguranças da casa teve que ajudar o Hara-chan a levar os presentes pra dentro! Quando eu entrei em casa, meu pai, Neji e Hanabi estavam na sala e quando eu entrei, eles olharam pra mim perplexos. Eu tava tão acabada assim?

- Nossa! – Disse meu pai. – Parece que você teve um dia um pouco... Difícil!

- Você não faz idéia!

- E que história é essa de pantu... –Neji já ia começar um sermão, mas eu o interrompi.

- Escuta aqui... Primeiro, eu estava de pantufa sim, e daí? E essas fotos foram para o jornal da escola por sua causa. Se não tivesse me segurado eu poderia ter dado um jeito nisso. Então, não coloque a culpa em mim, pois o responsável disso tudo é você! – eu falei. – E segundo, por que você não me trouxe pra casa com você? É por sua causa que eu to assim! ¬¬' Além do mais, você não gostar de mim é uma coisa, mas como você pode abandonar os meninos? Graças a você também, eles estão cada um mais acabado que o outro e você aqui, sentado e tomando chá sem um arranhão! ¬¬' - Eu estava estressada! Fui até o segurança e peguei umas caixas de presente e comecei a jogar uma por uma nele. Ele arregalou os olhos se defendendo das caixas. Meu pai só observava sem parar de tomar seu precioso chá, já Hanabi observava tudo e sorria! – Você é um idiota, Hyuuga Neji! ¬¬' - Ele até se assustou, mas ficou quieto em quanto eu subia para o meu quarto com Hara-chan e o outro segurança atras. Ele sabia que eu tava falando a verdade! Assim que eles colocaram os presentes em cima da cama, eles saíram! Comecei a tirar a roupa, tava toda manchada! ¬¬' Que ótimo! Vou amanhecer toda rocha! ¬¬' Antes de tirar a saia, a porta se abriu rapidamente e Hanabi se jogou na minha cama toda contente.

- Hina! Hina! – ela falava toda empolgada.- Você não sabe. – Olhei pra ela e não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Pela sua expressão... Eu imagino!

- Ele comprou um bombom para mim! – ela falava toda empolgada e depois começou a corar e a gaguejar e eu não entendi mais nada!

- Calma! Clama! Respire e me conte do começo! – Eu disse tirando minha saia e sorrindo pra ela. Ela me lembra eu mesma antigamente. ^^

- Depois que você saiu lá do meu colégio, ele veio falar comigo perguntando se você era tão incrível como dizem, porém, como você disse, eu o respondi e depois sai o ignorando! Depois disso eu notei que ele olhava mais pra mim do que de costume e, com muito esforço, eu não olhei pra ele nem uma vez! Então na hora do intervalo ele falou comigo na fila da cantina e ele me deu o bombom me chamando de linda! *-* E pra melhorar mais ainda antes de ele ir embora ele me deu um beijo no rosto e disse da maneira mais linda possível "Feliz dia dos Namorados Hanabi!" e saiu! *-* AAAAAAAH... Ele é tão legal! - Eu fiquei meio assustada. Ela praticamente falou tudo num fôlego só! Ela estava mesmo empolgada. Que fofo! Eu estava feliz por ela. Espero ter um cunhado muito gato.

- Já comeu o bombom? – eu perguntei sorrindo um pouco. Então ela me olhou der repente.

- Mas é claro que não! – ela disse. Eu franzi o cenho. – Você acha que eu vou comer o primeiro presente do dia dos namorados que ele me dá? Dããã. – Eu não segurei a guaitada! A cada geração as coisas vão ficando cada vez mais estranhas! ¬¬' No dia que naruto me deu o primeiro presente do dia dos namorados eu comi na mesma hora! ^^ Sou uma Chocólatra assumida gente! ^^ - E você? Pretende comer todos esses bombons? – Ela disse examinando cada uma das caixas de bombom!

- Pode pegar quantas você quiser! Nem que eu vivesse mil anos eu não conseguiria comer isso tudo! – Os olhos dela brilharam e ela foi procurar as caixas mais bonitas e as maiores.

- Nossa! Que caixa legal! *-* - Eu virei pra ela e vi ela admirando uma caixa enorme. - Hina, quem é Light? – Quando eu ouvi aquele nome, automaticamente e voei pra cima de Hanabi e peguei a caixa. Meus olhos instantaneamente brilharam! – Você parece ansiosa Nee-chan! Nunca vi você assim! Quem é esse? – Eu sorri pra ela.

- É uma longa história Maninha! Mas por hora, você só precisa saber que é alguém que eu não vejo há muito tempo! *-* - Disse abrindo a caixa e, como eu imaginei, tinha uma carta dentro! Não contive o sorriso bobo no rosto!

- Nossa! Ele deve ser alguém especial, pra te deixar assim! – Ela tentou ler um pouco da carta, mas eu não deixei!

- Não senhora! Aqui provavelmente tem coisas que você não pode ler! – Ela me olhou um pouco desconfiada, mas logo ela entendeu.

- Ok! Eu tenho mesmo que ligar para a Amaya, Izume, Keiko, Masaki, Mitsuru, Suzume, Takumi, Ume, Yuka, Aika e Kimi para contar tudo sobre o Daichi! – E ela se foi. Nossa! Ela vai contar para todas as colegas dela?

Isso não importa! Tranquei a porta do quarto e me joguei na minha cama pra ler a carta:

"_A, aproximadamente, um ano atrás eu me apaixonei enlouquecidamente a primeira vista por uma bela garota de olhos perolados! Me apaixonei tanto ao ponto de pedi-la em namoro mesmo eu tendo uma namorada, e acho que essa garota também se apaixonou por mim já que ela aceitou meu pedido mesmo ela também tendo um namorado! A parte ruim disso, é saber que tem outro cara beijando a sua namorada, tocando ela e a dizendo coisas que eu que queria está dizendo. O que eu não daria pra passar meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, tocar teus lábios,sentir teu cheiro, te abraçar bem apertado e nunca mais te deixar sair. O que eu não daria pra ter tudo isso novamente? Deus! Não há preço que eu não pagaria para ficar com você mais uma vez e dizer todas as palavras que você precisa ouvir pessoalmente! E sabe porque que eu não vou agora mesmo aí só pra fazer isso? É que nós somos burros o suficiente pra estarmos com outros e nos amando! E quer saber? Eu não aguento mais isso! A cada dia que passa eu fico mais desesperado pra te ver, pra te sentir, enfim, que se dane nosso parceiros! Eu quero você, Hinata! E quero o mais rápido possível! Então... Espere por mim!_

_Yahami Light"_

OMG! AAAAAAAAAAHH... Eu não acredito que é ele mesmo! Depois de passar tanto tempo sem dar notícias, eu pensei que ele tinha desistido! *-* Acho que eu me enganei! HÁ HÁ HÁ... Bendito seja o dia de São Valentim! ;) Acabei de mudar o meu conceito sobre o dia dos namorados. Ele até que pode ter o seu lado bom, tipo passar um booom tempo conversando com Uchiha Sasuke, ganhar muito chocolate e receber a carta de amor mais linda de todos os tempos do seu antigo amor! *-* Isso mesmo caros leitores, lembram quando eu disse lá no inicio que eu tinha traído meu namorado com um certo garoto? Eis aqui o dito cujo: Yagami Light. E quer saber qual seria o babado fortíssimo que se o povo do blog descobrisse seria uma mega polêmica? Light está entre os 10 bilionários do blog! Isso mesmo! E se ele vier mesmo me ver, tenho certeza que nós estaríamos correndo um enorme perigo de sermos descobertos e, quer saber o que mais? Eu não ligo! ;)

* * *

_Eeeeei Pessoinhas... ^^_

_Tá aí mais um capitulo pra vocês! E esse, particularmente, foi meu capitulo preferido até agora! Posso ser um pouco exagerada as vezes, mas eu adoro isso! ^^E Eu seeei que eu tô fazendo confusão na cabeça de vocês misturando personagens de outro animes, mas eu prometo que eles não vão tirar meu foco do casal protagonista! ;) _

_Não vou agradecer a ninguém em particular hoje, mas eu quero deixar o meu mais sincero Obrigada à todas que me deixam mensagens e me dão sugestões pelo facebook! ^^ _

_Reviews são sempre bem vindo!_

_Beijinhos! _


	9. Akatsuki

_Adaptação da obra de Kizzy ou Luiza.K! _

_**Capitulo 9:**__ Akatsuke_

No dia seguinte eu PRECISEI chegar mais cedo no colégio porque Tenten, praticamente, me mandou uma intimação pra mim chegar mais cedo e mostra a carta a ela! E eu realmente tava ansiosa pra compartilhar isso com alguém, só a Tenten e Nej sabem sobre o Light e eu tenho certeza absoluta que com Neji era que eu não ia conversar! Pela primeira vez na vida eu não fiquei muito tempo dentro do carro buscando coragem pra descer, assim que Hara-chan parou e corri pra procurar Tenten e, graças a Deus, não demorei à encontrar!

- TENTEEEEEEEEEEN. – Ela tava na mesa no jardim da escola, não era a mesa que agente costumava ficar porque Sakura e Ino já estavam lá! Tenten primeiramente levou um susto com meu grito, mas quando ela me viu, os olhos dela brilharam.

- HINAAAAAAAA... MOSTRA AGORA! – eu mal tinha chegado e já vinha com a carta na mão e ela avançou da minha mão quase devorando a carta com os olhos. Adorei ver a diversas reações dela ao ler a carta. Virei pra onde Ino e Sakura estavam. Ino nos olhava com tava vontade de vim falar com agente que me deu pena. Ela sorriu de leve pra mim e eu acenei e sorri de volta, olhei pra Sakura pra sorrir pra ela também só que ela desviou os olhos. De repente: - OMG! Ele vai vim mesmo?

- Será que dar pra você gritar um pouco mais alto, Mitsashi? ¬¬' – Ela tampou a boca e tentou controlar o sorrisinho malicioso! Eu também sorri maliciosa. – E eu espero que sim! - Ela deu um gritinho histérico! Ela me entregou a carta e eu guardei ela de volta.

- Você é a Rapariga mais sortuda desse mundo sabia? Passou a manhã com o Uchiha e ainda recebeu a carta do seu antigo amor! Uns aí com tantos e eu aqui, só desejando aquele gato do 3° ano! – Eu dei uma risada alta!

- Não venha reclamar que não tem ninguém, Tenten! Você dispensa qualquer garoto que tenta ficar com você!

- Eles são um monte de Idiotas! E você sabe que eu prefiro os homens mais velhos, né? ;) – Ela piscou pra mim e eu sorri.

- Isso é realmente uma pena, Tenten-chan! Você deveria me dar mais uma chance! – Disse Gaara a abraçando por trás! Gaara adorava deixar Tenten corada e ele sempre conseguia.

- Já disse que não to afim de abrir uma creche, Sabaku! – Naruto e Sasuke que chegaram junto com Gaara começaram a rir. Gaara era da mesma idade que Tenten, mas Tenten disse que já sabe tudo o que deve saber sobre garotos dessa idade, ela queria experimentar coisas novas! Tenho até medo de perguntar que coisas novas são essas! Hehehe...

- Não? Pois da vez que agente ficou eu me lembro bem que você não se importaria de abrir uma creche! – Gaara sorri malicioso e Tenten corou! Já falei pra vocês? Não? Pois vou contar: No tempo que eu ficava com Naruto, Tenten e Gaara também ficavam. Nós 4 costumávamos sair sempre juntos. Gaara foi o mais perto que Tenten conseguiu gostar de alguém e ele sabe disso e usa bem isso ao seu favor. Como ele também sabe que Tenten só deixou de ficar com ele quando descobriu que Ino chorava toda noite lembrando dos dois juntos. Ino sempre foi apaixonada por Gaara.

- Me larga, idiota! – Disse Tenten tentando se livrar dos braços de Gaara, mas ele ria do embaraço dela.

- É realmente uma novidade ver você com o uniforme do jeito certo, Hina! – Disse Naruto vindo pro meu lado. – Mas eu prefiro ver sua cinturinha! – Ele sentou-se na mesa e me puxou pra entre suas pernas.

- Eu também prefiro, idiota! Mais infelizmente não posso! – Eu levantei minha blusa mostrando a eles as marcas de apertões na minha barriga! Os três só fizeram rir mais ainda da minha cara! – Vocês também não tão muito atrás de mim não, bando de idiotas! – E eu não tava mentindo! Gaara, Naruto e Sasuke estavam todos "azunhados" e marcados. Foi minha vez e da Tenten rimos!

- É porque você não pode ver o nosso bumbum! – Disse Sasuke! Eu e Tenten rimos mais ainda.

- E por que não podemos? – Eu disse em tom de brincadeira!

- Verdade! Agora eu to curiosa pra ver! – Disse Tenetn complementando minha brincadeira, mas os meninos nos olharam com sorrisinhos cínicos.

- Huuuuuum... Podemos resolver isso! – Disse os três juntos sorrindo maliciosos e começando a abrir o sinto! Eu e Tenten nos afastamos.

- Vocês não teriam coragem de fazer isso na frente de todo mundo! – Eu falei desafiadora. – Teriam?

- Você tem razão formiguinha! É melhor com privacidade, né? – Disse Naruto e os três deram um passo se aproximando de mim e da Tenten! Nós demos um passo pra trás!

- Vocês não se atreveriam! – Disse Tenten. Mas os meninos só deram mais um passo a frente com sorriso maldosos no rosto!

- Acho que eles se atreveriam, Tenten! – Eu disse me afastando com Tente pra trás! – Agente deve correr agora? – Eles já estavam com o botão da calça aberto.

- Com certeza! – E eu e Tenten saímos correndo gritando e os meninos atrás da gente.

- Ué? Pra onde vocês vão? Vocês pediram pra ver e agora vão ver! – Disse Gaara e eu e Tenten continuamos correndo.

- Vocês levaram a sério demais! – Eu disse já entrando no colégio! Mas eles não pararam de seguir agente.

- Crianças, não corram nos corredores do colégio! – Disse Kakashi quando passamos por ele. Ele tem que dizer isso é para os pervertidos que estavam nos seguindo. É só isso? Estamos pra ser violadas por esses pervertidos e você só fala isso? Poxa Príncipe Kakashi, você deveria proteger sua futura esposa, no caso eu! Não demorou a alguém segurou minha mão e me puxou. Olhei pra cima e Sasuke sorria malicioso pra mim.

- Capturei uma vítima! – Disse Sasuke me apertando contra o corpo dele.

- Ótimo! Nós vamos pegar a outra! – Disse Gaara continuando a correr com Naruto pra pegar a Tenten!

- Corre Tenten! Salve sua vida! – Eu gritei fingindo que desmaiava nos braços de Sasuke. Sasuke não se aguentou e começou a gargalhar! E comecei a sorrir também. Notei que nesses últimos dias que estive com ele, ficamos muito mais amigos. Quem diria que Sasuke tem um senso de humos tão semelhante ao meu! – O que vocês pretendem fazer com agente em?

- Bom... Não sei os meninos, mas eu to planejando sequestrar você! – Ele me respondeu. Sorri irônica!

- Vou logo informá-lo que você estará fazendo um enorme favor ao meu pai e que ele não pagará resgate! – Ele abriu um belo sorriso torto!

- Eu não aceitaria resgate! – Ele piscou pra mim e eu revirei os olhos.

- HIIIINA... Eu não consegui escapar! – Disse Tenten sendo segurada por Naruto e Gaara que sorriam vitoriosos.

- E agora, o que faremos com essas duas? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Estou pensando em milhões de coisas aqui – Disse Gaara malicioso. Eu e Tenten nos assustamos.

- Poderíamos amarrar as duas e fazer um stripper! – Disse Naruto.

- NÃÃÃO! Seria muita tortura! – Eu falei irônica! Tenten riu e os três reviraram os olhos.

- Temos que fazer algo que elas não gostem Naruto! Não algo que elas vão gostar mais do que agente! – Disse Sasuke. Eu e Tenten começamos a nos abanar. E enquanto eles discutiam uma punição

- Senhorita Hyuuga e Mitsashi. Vocês poderiam nos dar a honra da companhia de vocês aqui na sala? – Perguntou a professora Kurenai! Eu e Tenten sorrimos e os meninos nos largaram. E só pra provocar, eu segurei o rosto de Sasuke e fiz um biquinho

- Que peninha Sasukinho! *-* - Ele me encarou e depois abriu um belo sorriso em sinal de desafio!

- Não se Preocupe Hinatinha! Terei outras oportunidades! – Eu pisquei pra ele aceitando o desafio e entrei na sala!

O resto da semana passou tranquila, até os BENDITOS professores passarem as provas bimestrais para o fim do mês! ¬¬' E eu e Tenten estávamos justamente discutindo sobre isso na janela em frente nossa sala quando as meninas super poderosas apareceram! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

- Desculpe rapazes! Mas eu não consigo me controlar sobre fazer essa piadinha! – Os três deram risadas irônicas e reviraram os olhos. Como sempre Naruto sentou-se do meu lado me puxando pra bem juntinho dele.

- Você deveria ter mais noção do perigo formiguinha! – Disse Naruto me roubando um selinho.

- Você que deveria ter noção do perigo, Uzumaki! – Eu disse. – Sua "namoradinha" não tira o olho daqui! – Automaticamente todos viraram em direção de onde estava Sakura e Ino. As duas corarão e desviaram os olhos! ^^

- Ela não é minha "namoradinha"! – Disse Naruto!

- Por enquanto! – Disse Sasuke rindo sarcástico!

- Creio que não demorará muito pra você deixar Hina em paz e ela ser só minha! – Disse Gaara me puxando pra perto dele.

- Vai sonhando veado! – Naruto tentou me puxar de volta. – Nunca deixarei a minha formiguinha em paz! Minha namorada terá de aguentar ela! Então já pode solta-lá! – Os dois se olhavam desafiadores. Até Sasuke me puxar pela cintura e me tirar do meio deles.

- Não sabia que Hinata era propriedade de vocês pra vocês estarem discutindo com quem ela vai ficar sem perguntar a opinião dela. – Disse Sasuke me colocando atrás dele. Eu revirei os olhos. Homens!

- Então você também quer entrar na briga Uchiha? Cai dentro! – E os três começaram uma discussão sem sentido algum! Eu e Tenten suspiramos. Enquanto eu esperava os meninos terminarem a palhaçada eu me virei e olhei pra meninas que nos observavam. Ino parecia que ia devorar o Gaara a qualquer momento. Quis rir e ir lá mandar ela vim falar com ele. Mas como? Sakura tava lá do lado dela me fuzilando com o olhar! E foi aí que eu tive uma ideia!

- Gaaaaaaara... Posso falar com você um minutinho? – Os três pararam a discussão imediatamente e me encararam incrédulos. Então Gaara abriu um magnífico sorriso vitorioso!

- Aceitem a realidade, cavalheiros! – Ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro e me guiando pra um lugar mais reservado. – Ela me escolheu! – Ele piscou pros meninos sorrindo magnificamente. Sinceramente, Gaara tem o segundo sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Não preciso nem falar de quem é o primeiro né?

- Não é nada disso idiota! – Disse pra ele quando estávamos no fim do corredor. Sasuke, Naruto e Tenten observavam atentamente cada movimento nosso. – Na verdade... Eu preciso de um favor seu! ;) – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha curioso e eu sorri desafiadora.

- Que tipo de favor? Se for algum favor sexual... – Ele me prensou na parede segurando meu queixo. Eu não vi, mas senti todos que observavam prender a respiração. – Eu aceito! – Então eu, delicadamente, dei uma joelhada nas partes íntimas dele. Ele se curvou pra colocar a mão "lá" e eu me recompus!

- Por enquanto não é isso! – Eu sorri maliciosa pra ele. – Mas é uma boa ideia! Talvez um dia eu precise! – Eu pisquei pra ele e ele sorriu se recompondo.

- Vou esperar ansiosamente por esse dia! – Nós dois rimos. – Então, o que é que você quer? – Eu abri o sorriso mais descarado que consegui e falei da maneira mais delicada possível:

- Quero que você fique com a Ino! – Ele arregalou os olhos! – Que foi?

- Como você tem cara de me pedir uma coisa dessa?

- Qual é? Não pedi nada de mais! Tenho certeza que não vai ser sacrifício nenhum ficar com a Ino! Ela é linda, loira e gosta de você!

- E esse é o problema! Ela já me enchi o saco sem agente nunca ter ficado, imagina se eu ficar com ela! Ela vai me pedir em casamento.

- Só uma vez, Gaara! Só pra mim poder voltar a falar com ela! Depois se ela quiser algo mais sério e você não quiser, você diz que não dar certo vocês dois!

- Não é simples assim, Hina! Ela não é igual a você ou Tenten que aceitariam numa boa só em ficar. Ela é histérica, escandalosa e grudenta! Ela me mataria se eu a dispensasse!

- Você ta exagerando! Ino é muito gente boa! Se você desse só uma chance a ela, pra você conhecê-la melhor, aposto que você gostaria dela!

- Acho melhor não, Hinata! – Ele desviou os olhos dos meus cocando a cabeça. Eu fiz ele me olhar novamente.

- Quanto tempo mais você fará ela sofrer Gaara? – Ele me olhou sem entender. – Ela gosta de você desde que eu me entendo por gente, mas você fica com qualquer uma mais bonitinha que aparecer, menos com ela.

- Já falei... – Ele tentou argumentar mais eu não deixei.

- Se você não a suporta, pelo menos diga isso a ela! Pra ela poder parar de ficar se arrastando atrás de você feito um cachorrinho e partir pra outro!

- Eu nunca dei uma gota de esperança a ela!

- Mais nunca tirou as esperanças dela! Por favor, Gaara! Dar só esse pouquinho de felicidade a Ino e eu fico de devendo uma! – Disse passando a unha pelo peitoral dele. Ele sorriu malicioso. Eu sei que vocês devem ta me achando uma monstro por ta vendendo minha amiga, mas é porque no fundo eu tenho esperança que Ino consiga conquistá-lo. Eles só precisam de um empurrão pra isso dar certo.

- Ok! Você venceu Hyuuga! Mais fique sabendo que eu vou cobrar! – Eu sorri vitoriosa! – Mas... Como você vai fazer pra ela falar com você? – Dei um sorriso, pisquei pra ele e o arrastei de volta pra onde os meninos estavam. Então eu botei meu plano em ação.

- Hey, Inooo! – Ino virou pra mim surpresa e eu sorri. – Gaara vai me ensinar biologia depois da aula para as provas bimestrais! – Biologia é a matéria que Ino mais odeia nesse mundo Ela sempre passa arrastada por ela, principalmente quando o assunto é genética. Já Gaara é um Gênio por natureza! – Quer vim com agente? – Gaara arregalou os olhos e eu nunca vi o olhar de Ino brilhar tanto na minha vida.

- S-sim! – Eu virei pro Gaara que me fuzilava com o olhar e pisquei pra ele.

- Pois depois da aula na biblioteca, ta? – Ela acenou com a cabeça e eu sorri. Fazia tempo que não via tanta esperança naquele olhar!

- Então esse é o seu plano? Estudar? – Perguntou Gaara assim que eu dei as costas pra Ino. Os outros já tinham entendido sobre o que eu tava conversando com Gaara.

- E eu tenho cara de quem precisa estudar pra biologia? – Todos reviraram os olhos. – Vou ficar com vocês lá só um tempinho e depois dou uma desculpa pra sair! Aí depois é com você! – Eu pisquei com ele.

- Por que é que eu to com um mau pressentimento em relação a isso?

- Por que você ta com medo de gostar! – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha! – Não vai ser nada difícil isso acontecer, sabia? Ino é uma mega gata!

- E beija muito bem! – Todos nós olhamos pro Sasuke perplexos. Aé... Tinha ficado sabendo que Ino e Sasuke já haviam ficado antes de Sasuke viajar. – Que foi? – E todos nós começamos a gargalhar! Esses garotos. *-*

No fim da aula, eu e Sasuke estávamos saindo da sala conversando animadamente quando vimos um Gaara nada animado encostado na parede de frente a nossa sala.

- Pode tratar de colocar um sorriso nesse rostinho lindo! – Disse puxando os cantos dos lábios dele fazendo um sorriso.

- Vai ser difícil! – Ele suspirou e começamos a andar. – Você ta me devendo uma Hyuuga! E pode ter certeza que eu vou cobrar! – Sorri desafiadora.

- Quando e onde você quiser, Sabaku no Gaara! – Ele sorriu de volta e continuamos a andar. – Você ta indo pra onde, Sasuke? – Perguntei porque ele tava subindo com agente.

- Tsunade pediu pra mim ir a sala dela! Algo relacionado aos computadores eu acho! – Ele respondeu sem emoção alguma. Eu dei uma cotovelada de leve nele.

- E nada melhor que o herdeiro da maior empresa de software do mundo pra resolver isso, né? – Ele corou e levou as mãos aos cabelos arrepiando-os um pouco!

- Não exagera! – Ele deu um sorriso tímido! E eu fiquei o observando. Nunca tinha visto esse sorriso antes! – Que foi?

- Nada! ;) Vamos Gaara! A Ino já deve ta esperando! – E nós fomos em corredores diferentes. Gaara tava com um sorriso sapeca no rosto. – Que foi?

- E você Hyuuga? Quando vai deixar de ser cabeça de vento? – Eu o olhei confusa.

- Do que você ta falando?

- Nada, nada! – Foi a resposta dele! Euem? Vai entender esses homens! Chegamos na biblioteca e Ino já estava lá. Foi notável a forma como ela se iluminou ao ver Gaara! Mas não foi com ele que ela falou.

- HINAAA... – Ele se jogou em mim e me abraçou com força e fiquei sem reação no começo, mas correspondi ao abraço. – Como eu tava sentindo falta do seu abraço, morena!

- Também tava, lora! – Ela parou de me abraçar e segurou meu rosto.

- Me desculpa Hinata! Mas eu não sabia o que fazer e eu não podia deixar Saku... – Eu tampei a boca dela com dois dedos.

- Nós não precisamos falar disso na frente do Gaara, certo? – Só aí Ino se recompôs e cumprimentou Gaara. – Estou feliz só em saber que você não me odeia igual a ela! – Ino sorriu triste!

- Sakura não odeia você! Ela só estava com raiva e...

- Que seja! Eu sei bem o que eu ouvi naquele dia! Agora vamos estudar que tem uma senhorita que sempre fica de recuperação em biologia, né? – Ela sorriu e sentou ao lado de Gaara e eu de frente pra eles.

Gaara logo começou a fazer um monte de cruzamento genético que eu senti que Ino realmente tava se esforçando pra aprender. Talvez ela quisesse impressioná-lo! Esperei aproximadamente 20 minutos e disse:

- Desculpem pessoal! Mas meu pai me pediu pra mim passar na empresa agora! Vocês podem continuar sem mim, certo Gaara? – Gaara disse um "sim" sem emoção nenhuma e eu revirei os olhos. – E Ino, estou tão feliz em ter ficado um tempo com você novamente, que não me importaria de pagar o preço que for! – Mandei essa indireta pro Gaara! Dessa vez eu o vi sorrindo. Ino sorriu e se levantou pra me abraçar. Ela sussurrou um "Obrigada" em meu ouvido! Eu sorri. Acho que Ino entendeu meu plano de deixá-los sozinhos! – Até mais! – E eu sai da sala.

Tava distraidamente procurando meu celular dentro da minha bolsa quando me choquei em alguma coisa grande. Quando olhei pra cima, Sasuke estava olhando pra baixo e sorrindo divertido.

- Pessoas pequenininhas como você deveriam prestar mais atenção por onde andam! – Eu o olhei emburrada. – Alguém pode acabar pisando em você! – Ele botou a mão na minha cabeça e eu protestei batendo nele e chamando-o de idiota. – Ok ok! Calminha! O seu plano deu certo?

- Até a hora que eu tava lá, tava dando tudo certo! Pelo menos Gaara ainda não tinha começado a arrancar os cabelos. – Nós dois rimos e começamos a descer as escadas! – Eles são completamente o oposto um do outro! Talvez meu plano não der tão certo!

- Talvez dê! Dizem que os opostos se atraem, não é? – Ele piscou pra mim e eu sorri.

- Tomara que sim! ^^ Mas e você? Já concertou o computador da Tsunade?

- Já! Nem acredito que ela me chamou só por uma besteira daquelas! Qualquer um poderia ajeitar! – Eu comecei a rir da cara emburrada dele.

- Talvez seja uma besteira só pra quem é considerado um gênio, né Uchiha? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e bagunçou meu cabelo.

- Você sabe bem como é isso, né Hyuuga? – Eu comecei a rir. Quando eu parei de rir ele me olhava com um sorriso bobo no rosto! – Assim, Te falei que Itachi passou essa semana falando em você? – Acho que ele tentou mudar de assunto.

- Sério? Falando o que?

- Nada que você já não saiba! – Disse Sasuke parando em frente a saída da escola!

- Mas é sempre bom saber da perspectiva de outra pessoa! Principalmente se essa outra pessoa for Uchiha Itachi. - Sasuke não expressou nenhuma reação.

- Coisas de homens! Não posso revelar nossos segredos. Mais eu posso te falar que nunca vi Itachi tão... encantado por uma garota! – Sasuke começou a bagunçar a parte de trás do seu cabelo. Parecia um pouco irritado!

- Bom... Não sei se isso é bom ou e ruim! – Nós dois rimos. Realmente Itachi é imprevisível!

- Você é demais, Hyuuga Hinata! – Eu corei e ele riu.

- Eu também acho! – Falando no cão! Itachi parou o Veloster vermelho em frente onde nós estávamos. Sasuke bufou e revirou os olhos. Itachi desceu e segurou minha mão e depois a beijou! - Estava ansioso pra revê-la, Hina! – Ele abriu um sorriso galante e eu sorri.

- Fiquei sabendo! – Pisquei pra Sasuke. – É um prazer revê-lo também! – Então Sasuke puxou minha mão da de Itachi.

- Vamos Don Ruan! Deixe a Hinata em paz!

- Vamos Hinata! Eu deixo você em casa! – Disse Itachi pegando minha bolsa.

- Não precisa! Hara-chan vem me buscar!

- Você não faria essa desfeita comigo e com o Sasuke, né? – Disse Itachi já abrindo a porta da frente do carro pra mim. Olhei pro Sasuke que revirou os olhos e deu de ombros. Eu sorri e aceitei a carona.

Itachi foi conversando comigo o tempo todo. Ele também era divertido! ^^ Não entendo como ele é amigo do Neji! ¬¬' Já Sasuke foi o tempo todo com os braços cruzados e olhos fechados! Não é normal eu vê-lo assim! Será que ele ta com raiva de alguma coisa? Enfim, quando chegamos em frente a minha casa, Itachi desceu e abriu a porta do carro pra mim, mas antes de descer eu disse pro Sasuke:

- Até mais, Sasuke! ^^ - Ele sorriu e eu desci do carro. Itachi me acompanhou até o portão. – Muito obrigada, mister Uchiha!

- Disponha! Adoro sua companhia! ^^ Já Sasuke... – Nós dois olhamos pro Sasuke que tinha passado pro bando da frente e nos observava, mas desviou os olhos quando nós o encaramos.

- Estranho! Nós estávamos nos divertindo até pouco tempo antes de você chegar e, de repente, ele ficou tão sério!

- Entendo! O nome disso é ciúmes! – Disse Itachi rindo, eu revirei os olhos.

- Acho um pouco impossível, senhor sabe tudo! Eu e Sasuke não nos conhecemos a tempo suficiente pra ele sentir ciúmes de mim! – Disse pegando minha bolsa que tava com ele e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você é uma cabeça de vento, Hyuuga Hinata! – Eu o olhei sem entender! Ele sorriu divertido e me deu um beijo no rosto. – Até mais! – E ele entrou no carro. Acenei para os dois e entrei em casa.

Depois do jantar, me deitei no sofá pra ler, mas não consegui. Não conseguia tirar certas coisas da cabeça. Só hoje duas pessoas me chamaram de cabeça de vento e eu nem sei o que eu fiz! Acho que é por isso, não é? ^^ Mas isso realmente ta me deixando pensativa e eu não gosto disso! Quando meu Pai e Neji me chamam de cabeça de vento, geralmente eu sei a razão pra isso, mas agora? ¬¬' AAAAAAAAAH... Odeio ficar curiosa! Tenho que tirar isso da cabeça! Droga! Já estava tarde demais pra ir pro shopping e meu pai JAMAIS me deixaria ir pra casa da Tenten! No mínimo ele pensaria que eu e Tenten iríamos pra alguma festa e eu só voltaria de manhã! Suspirei. Que S.A.C.O.! O silêncio ocupava a casa. Já eram 10 horas! Com certeza todos já devem estar dormindo. Me levantei do sofá e fui até a janela. Estava frio lá fora. Eu amo o frio. O frio é perfeito pra por a cabeça no lugar! E foi aí que eu lembrei de uma coisa: Sasuke! *-*

Fui silenciosamente para o meu quarto e coloquei uma calça de moletom preta, uma camiseta branca, um lenço de pescoço branco com preto e um all star banco todo pichado! Soltei o cabelo pra aquecer minha nuca e saí de casa. Na verdade tive que sair pela minha passagem secreta para os seguranças não me verem! ;) Já to quase uma ninja quando o assunto é sair escondida de casa! ^^ Fui direto pro lugar que fiquei conversando com Sasuke naquele dia e, graças a Deus, ele tava lá. Tão sereno deitado de olhos fechados! Seria uma pena...

Se alguém...

Acabasse com essa serenidade! Há há há há... Me ajoelhei lentamente perto dele e ...

- Saaasukeeee! –Ele abriu os olhos assustado e levantou de uma vez tacando a testa na minha! Nós dois dizemos "ai" ao mesmo tempo . Ele demorou alguns segundos pra associar que realmente era eu que estava ali!

- Mas o que diabos você faz aqui, Hyuuga? – Ele perguntou em tom de diversão ainda alisando a testa.

- Vim ver você, idiota! - Disse também alisando a testa. - Não precisava dessa recepção! - Ele sorriu e me puxou pra junto dele e começou a passar a mão na minha testa. E até que a dor tava passando mais.

– Você não parece ter brigado com alguém hoje! – Dei um sorrisinho irônico.

- E não briguei mesmo! - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha expressando curiosidade. - Bom... Eu estava em casa fazendo absolutamente nada e por incrível que pareça não tava conseguindo ler por que tem uma coisa me atormentando, então queria fazer compras mas o shopping está fechado, queria ir pra Tenten só que meu pai não deixaria, então lembrei que você me disse que vem aqui toda noite, e como eu queria sair de casa acabei aqui! ^^ - Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Me sinto lisonjeado por ter sido sua 3º opção! – Eu gargalhei!

- Disponha! ^^ Mas me explica, você não sente sono? – eu perguntei tentando esquentar meus braços com as mãos apôs me arrepiar por causa do vento frio.

- À noite não. Durmo a maior parte do dia. – Ele disse tirando o casaco preto dele e pôs em mim! *-* Ainda existem homens cavalheiros no mundo. – Francamente, Hinata! Como você sai de casa num frio desses só com uma camiseta? – Eu cosei a cabeça desconfiada.

- Eu não sabia que tava tão frio! – Me aconcheguei dentro do casaco e senti o cheiro dele. Como eu adoro o cheiro dele! – E mesmo assim não tive muito tempo pra trocar de roupa! Tinha que sair escondida de casa! – Eu disse olhando para o céu. Quando ouvi a risada dele eu me verei pra ele. Eis aqui o sorriso mais lindo do mundo! Eu o admirei por algum tempo, sem eu mesma perceber. Sasuke vestia uma calça de moletom preta como a minha, um tênis e uma blusa azul de gola alta e mangas compridas. Sob a luz da lua, a beleza de Sasuke é inatingível! Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Ele reparou meu sorriso.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Nada! – Me deitei na grama! – Só que prefiro ver você sorrindo e não com aquela cara emburrada de hoje a tarde! – Ele deitou-se ao meu lado.

- Desculpe! É que Itachi despertar esse lado sombrio meu!

- Pensei que vocês se dessem bem! – Fiquei de lado olhando pra ele.

- Geralmente sim, mas tem dias que ele me tira do sério! Coisa de irmão mais velho!

- ^^ Deve ser divertido! Eu e Neji também costumávamos disputar tudo! Ele sempre me enchia a paciência quando eu perdia! – Voltei a olhar pro céu. – Até ele se revoltar contra mim! – Suspirei.

- Você já pensou em perguntar a ele, por que ele começou a te tratar mal? – Sasuke me perguntou. Fiquei olhando o céu pensativa.

- Na verdade... Nunca pensei nisso! Assim que ele parou de falar comigo e simplesmente passei a ignorá-lo! Meu orgulho sempre foi maior que eu! ^^

- Você não acha que já passou da hora de vocês acertarem as contas? – Eu fiquei de frente pra ele novamente.- Quer dizer – Ele corou um pouquinho. – Você não quer passar o resto da vida sem saber o que você fez pro Neji te tratar assim, né? – Essas palavras realmente me fizeram refletir!

- Você tem razão! Vai ser difícil conversar com Neji, mas eu preciso tentar! – Eu sorri pra ele e ele sorriu de volta! – Acho que vou contratar você como conselheiro! – Nós dois começamos a gargalhar!

- Meus serviços são caros, Senhorita Hyuuga! – E assim, passamos um booom tempo, só conversando e rindo. E quando olhei no meu relógio, já eram três horas da manhã. Nem vi o tempo passar. É melhor eu voltar para casa, mas por que eu sinto tanta vontade de ficar aqui?

- Acho que tenho que ir! :/

- Já? – Acho que ele parecia decepcionado! Não faz essa carinha se não eu não consigo ir!

- Já. – eu disse sorrindo de canto. – Não quero me encrencar com o meu pai caso ele acorde no meio da noite e perceba que eu não to em casa em plena 3 horas da madrugada. – eu disse me levantando e esticando os braços imitando um sonâmbulo. Ele deu um riso abafado. E voltou a olhar para mim. Eu também o analisava.

- Ok! Vamos nessa! – Ele se levantou também.

- Não precisa ir me deixar em casa! Já sou bem grandinha! – Disse fazendo bico. Ele pôs a mão na minha cabeça e sorriu.

- Tem certeza que quer ir sozinha? – Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça pra mim olhar pra trás. Quando eu virei, eram vários homens, acho que meio bêbados, sentados no ultimo banco da praça! Eles sorriam alto. Eu não sou tão burra de passar por eles sozinha.

- Você poderia me acompanhar até em casa, mister Uchiha? – Perguntei ao Sasuke na cara mais lavada do mundo. Ele sorriu vitorioso e me ofereceu o braço.

- Será um prazer! – Ele piscou pra mim e eu aceitei o seu braço um pouco sem graça. Começamos a caminhar. Sasuke colocou a mão que não estava ocupada no bolso da calça. Passamos pelos homens e eles fizeram alguns comentários do tipo "que gatinha" "deixa esse Mané e vem se divertir com agente", enfim! Eu duvido que eles só fizessem isso se eu estivesse sozinha. Sasuke fez menção em voltar pra brigar com os caras, mas eu o segurei com toda a força que eu tinha!

- Pavio curto? – Perguntei pra ele. Sasuke estava com os dentes serrados de tanta raiva.

- Tem ocasiões que merecem! E aqueles caras mereciam uma surra! – Eu enlacei o braço dele com os meus pra protegê-lo do frio e ele pareceu se acalmar ao meu toque!

- Eu to segura com você, Sasuke! ^^ É isso que importa! – Eu encostei a cabeça no ombro dele. Só aí eu o senti relaxar totalmente. Ele devia ta rindo levemente corado. Como eu queria ver esse sorriso, mas só que eu tava mais corada que um tomate e não podia! Chegamos em frente a minha casa.

- E mais uma vez... Obrigada! – Eu disse! Ele sorria divertido pra mim. – Pela companhia, pelos conselhos, por me proteger... – Eu já tava tirando o casaco pra entregá-lo, quando ele, novamente, segurou minha mão.

- É seu! - Ele sorriu. Mais uma vez eu me corei com um sorriso dele.

- Vou começar a fazer coleção de casacos seus!

- Não tem como evitar! Eles ficam muito bem em você! Mas em troca... – Ele se aproximou de mim e desenrolou o lenço do meu pescoço. – Eu quero isso! – E o olhei curiosa! Pra que diabos ele vai querer um lenço de mulher? Mas achei melhor não falar nada.

- Acho uma troca justa! - Fiquei na ponta dos pés e dei um beijo no rosto dele. – Boa noite, Sasuke! – E o que ele fez em seguida me realmente me surpreendeu. Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mão e deu um beijo na minha testa. *-*

- Boa Noite, Hinata! – ele disse sorrindo para mim. Eu me arrepiei quando ele disse meu nome. Ele fez um gesto pra eu entrar logo em casa. – Eu espero você entrar! – Eu sorri pra ele e o porteiro abriu o portão. Antes de correr pra dentro, dei uma olhadinha pra trás e... Lá estava ele ainda. Acenei e ele acenou de volta. Quando cheguei na porta, arrisquei dar uma ultima olhada pra trás e foi aí que eu o vi caminhando em direção a casa dele, porém ele estava com o meu lenço no nariz! O.o Ele estava cheirando o meu lenço?

Entrei de uma vez em casa. Um suspiro foi inevitável. Encostei-me à porta e, automaticamente, levei o casaco dele ao meu nariz. O cheiro do Sasuke me embriaga! ¬¬' To parecendo uma garotinha. Mas, pra ser sincera, é assim que eu me sinto perto dele... Uma garotinha que ta descobrindo o amor! O.o Sacudi a cabeça e subi correndo pro meu quarto. Coloquei minha camisola e me joguei na cama. Não sei por que eu fiz isso, mas eu liguei o ar condicionado em uma temperatura mais baixa que o normal e pus o casaco que ele me deu! Fechei os olhos e foi como se eu ainda tivesse debaixo daquela arvore ao lado dele. E pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, eu adormeci sorrindo e suspirando.

* * *

Vocês acreditariam em mim se eu dissesse que acordei 11:20 da manhã? O.o Tia Gilva deve ta pensando que eu morri. ^^ Me espreguicei, dei um beijo no meu gato que deve ta morrendo de fome e liguei o Home Theater no máximo ao som do Pitbull! *-* Agora era só esperar e...

- HINATAAAAAAA... BAIXA ESSE SOM! – Gritou Neji! ^^ Ele é tão previsível!

- Da um tempo Neji! Relaxa aí e curti! Heheheheh... – Tranquei a porta do quarto e corri pro banho antes que ele arrombasse a porta do meu quarto! ^^ Quando sai do banho, subi na cama e comecei a cantar alegremente "Back in Time" só de calcinha e sutiã! Qual é? Vão dizer que vocês nunca dançaram em frente o espelho só de calcinha e sutiã fazendo as coreografias mais loucas do mundo? Hehehehe... É muito massa!Enfim... Acho que até o Kon tava estranhando meu bom humor de manhã! Mais eu realmente tinha acordado com um ótimo humor! E nem sei por quê! Coloquei um micro vestido de ficar em casa, desliguei o som e peguei meu gato.

- Café da manhã ou almoço, Kon-chan? – Ele me olhou como se tivesse entendido e eu olhei a hora, já eram 12:00h. – Acho que você tem razão! Vamos almoçar! ;) - Quando eu desci para almoçar, vi Neji, o Itachi e...

- Sasuke? - O.o eu perguntei meio incrédula. O Que significa isso? – O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Ele nada respondeu! Ele parecia meio bobo olhando pra alguma coisa, e Itachi também! – Hello?

- Suas pernas a mostra não vão deixar eles ouvirem você, Hinata! – Disse Neji ficando na minha frente! Eu corei feio um tomate e quando os meninos perderam o contato visual, eles despertaram!

- Desculpe! Eu não sabia que tínhamos visitas! – Eu sorri pra eles e sorriram de volta.

- Talvez se você tivesse baixado um pouco o volume do som, teria ouvido! – Disse Neji com uma expressão nada agradável!

- E vocês tão aqui esse tempo todo, é? – Perguntei um pouco desconfiada. Itachi passou o braço pelo meu ombro.

- Aham! Pegamos parte do seu show! – Disse Itachi com um sorriso divertido. Eu escondi meu rosto com o Kon!

- Não precisa se envergonhar! – Disse Sasuke vindo na minha direção. Ele pegou o Kon nos braços. – Você canta bem! – Isso só me fez corar mais ainda.

- Você vai me dizer o que ta fazendo aqui ou não? – Perguntei ainda muito envergonhada.

- Deidara quebrou o braço. – disse Itachi. Ah, esse era o nome do que estava na bateria. – E precisávamos de um substituto para os ensaios.

- E a senhorita, nem pense em descer no porão hoje com esse vestido, ok? – Disse Neji apontando o dedo na minha cara!

- Ok! Ok! – Eu disse. Neji fez um gesto com a cabeça pra mim ir logo e eu entendi o porque! Itachi já tava encarando minhas pernas de novo! E eu não tive escolha. Subi pro meu quarto com a cara emburrada e coloquei um shortinho e uma camiseta. Quando desci, Sasuke estava encostado no corrimão da escada fazendo carinho no Kon que ronronava.

- Ele geralmente não gosta de estranhos! – Disse me aproximando deles. Sasuke abriu um sorriso.

- Ele deve saber que eu adoro gatos!

- Você tem um gato? *-* - Meus olhos brilharam.

- Não! Mas é só por que eu tenho dois cachorros que não são nada simpáticos com gatos! – Eu sorri. – Não vai me ver tocar?

- Eu não perderia isso por nada! ;) Mas primeiro, preciso alimentar o meu filho e me alimentar também! Me acompanha? – E mais uma vez ele me ofereceu o braço e eu aceitei.

- Será um prazer! – E nós fomos pra cozinha!

- Bom dia, Tia Gilva! – Abracei minha Ama por trás e a beijei.

- Você quis dizer boa tarde, né senhorita Hyuuga! – Ela me deu um beijo no rosto. – Pensei que tivesse morrido! – Não falei que ela ia pensar isso?

- ^^ É que eu fui dormir um tarde ontem! – Pisquei pro Sasuke que piscou de volta pra mim. – E to morrendo de fome e Kon-chan também!

- Eu tentei trazer esse maldito gato pra ele comer logo, mas é praticamente impossível tirar ele do seu lado!

- OOOOOOH... Não fala assim dele! Ele entende sabia? – Peguei o Kon dos braços de Sasuke e coloquei ele em cima da mesa.

- Com certeza ele entendi sim! – Disse a Tia Gilva fazendo cara feia pro Kon e ele se arrepiou. Eles nunca se deram muito bem! – E se o seu pai chegar e ver esse gato em cima da mesa...

- Quantas vezes eu já disse pra não botar esse gato em cima da mesa? – Disse meu pai entrando na cozinha. Eu revirei os olhos. Senti Sasuke ficar tenso ao meu lado.

- Cerca de 53 vezes com essa! – Não era exagero! Eu tenho quase memória fotográfica e lembro todas as vezes que ele me disse isso.

- E porque você continua fazendo? – Perguntou meu pai erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Porque eu quero inteirar às 100 vezes! ;) – Disse com a cara mais lavada do mundo. Tia Gilva começou a rir e meu pai revirou os olhos.

- É por isso que ela é a rebelde que é hoje, Gilva! Você dar cabimento as besteiras dela! – Tia Gilva já morava nessa casa mesmo antes de eu nascer! Por isso ela e meu pai já se tratavam tão informalmente.

- Admita Hiashi! Foi uma boa piada! – Disse a Tia Gilva colocando dois pratos sobre a mesa. Meu pai olhou pro Sasuke que congelou.

- Já conhece o Uchiha Sasuke, pai? – Foi quase imperceptível, mas os olhos do meu pai brilharam ao ouvir o nome Uchiha! Sasuke se levantou e o cumprimentou como um perfeito rapaz da sociedade.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente, Senhor Hyuuga! – Disse Sasuke com um sorriso discreto no rosto tentando esconder a tensão!

- Sinta-se a vontade, Uchiha! Estarei no escritório se precisar de algo! Tente não assustar o rapaz com sua rebeldia, Hinata! – Disse o meu pai! E é nessas horas que eu me pergunto: Quanto um sobrenome muda uma pessoa? Quando em minha vida eu imaginaria meu pai dizendo pra alguém se sentir a vontade no "castelo" dele? ¬¬' Quando meu pai saiu, Sasuke olhou pra mim com um sorriso triunfante e eu revirei os olhos.

- Acho que ele gostou de mim! ^^ – Disse Sasuke.

- Ele não gostou de você, idiota! Ele gostou do seu sobrenome! – Disse começando a devorar o prato de comida!

- Não interessa! É bom você começar a me tratar direito! – Disse ele bagunçando meu cabelo.

- O rapaz tem razão, Hina! Os outros dois namoradinhos que você trouxe aqui, seu pai faltou fuzilar com os olhos, agora com esse aqui foi diferente. – Disse Tia Gilva colocando o prato de Sasuke! Ele não teve nem a escolha de não comer! ^^

- Em primeiro lugar, Sasuke não é meu namoradinho! – Sasuke sorriu malicioso! – E em segundo lugar... Meu pai nunca deixou Naruto passar da sala! – Sasuke não segurou a gaitada! – Mas devo admitir que estou surpresa!

- Por que? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Também fiquei! O poderoso Hashi não diria pra um suposto namoradinho da herdeira dele ficar a vontade nem que ele carregasse o sobrenome da rainha da Inglaterra! – Disse tia Gilva. Eu e Sasuke sorrimos. – Ele deve ter gostado mesmo de você!

- É um dom! – Disse Sasuke piscando pra mim.

- Pensei que só funcionava com garotas?! – Disse rindo irônica pro Sasuke.

- Também pensava! Mas ao que parece, funciona com futuros sogros também! – Eu sorri dando um soco de leve no braço dele.

-Você é um idiota, Uchiha Sasuke! Vamos! – Arrastei ele depois que terminamos de comer. – Estou ansiosa pra te ver tocar! Não sabia que você tocava bateria. – eu disse sorrindo para ele. Ele parou em frente às escadas do porão e me parou também.

- Há muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim. – ele deu um sorriso de canto perfeito e deu um beijo no meu rosto. – Mas eu pretendo mostrar! – Ele piscou pra mim e começou a descer as escadas. Eu corei instantaneamente. Coloquei a mão no local onde os lábios dele haviam tocado e suspirei baixo. Eu realmente não sei nada sobre ele.  
Quando meu estado estático passou, eu desci as escadas também!

Lá no porão estavam Itachi, Neji, Sasuke, Sasori e um cara sentado no safa velho que eu acho que o nome dele é Nagato, mas se eu não me engano eu sempre escuto os meninos o chamando de Pain. Sei lá, não importa, me sentei ao lado dele que me encarou durante um tempo, eu sorri pra ele e ele sorriu de volta um pouco corado. Neji colocou o baixo, Itachi a guitarra, Sasuke sentou no banquinho da bateria e Sasori ajeitou o microfone. Eu cruzei os braços. E lá vamos nós. E eles começaram a tocar uma musica que eu não conhecia. É um rock alternativo muito legal. Meus olhos brilharam.

- Incrível! Essa musica é deles mesmo? – perguntei baixinho para o tal de Pain.

- É sim! O nome é Scars! – ele me respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. – É composição do Neji! Se eu fosse você prestava atenção na letra! - Hum, parece ser interessante.

- Obrigada. – eu agradeci dando um sorriso. Ele sorriu de canto. Eu comecei a prestar realmente atenção na letra e, por algum motivo, eu achei a História familiar! Principalmente a parte que diz: _Não posso te ajudar a se consertar Mas pelo menos posso dizer que tentei Sinto muito, mas tenho que levar minha própria vida em frente!_

Olhei fixamente nos olhos do Neji que não me encarou em nenhum momento durante a musica! Pra falar a verdade ele parecia até corado. Eu tenho que dar um jeito nisso! Essa minha situação com Neji ta ficando fora de controle! Sasuke tem razão! Eu não quero morrer sem saber o que eu fiz ao Neji pra ele me odiar tanto! Quando a música acabou eu não pude me controlar e aplaudi-os sorrindo abertamente.

- Muito bom! – Quando eu disse isso eles sorriram abertamente e fizeram uma reverencia!

- Comigo aqui... Ruim é que não poderia ficar. – disse Sasori o cantor. Então Itachi dá um tapa na cabeça dele. Eu segurei um riso. Sasori foi tentar revidar, e assim foi...

- Parem com isso! – exclamou Neji levemente irritado, mas percebi um senso de humor. Espera aí. DESDE QUANDO NEJI TEM SENSO DE HUMOR? Parem o mundo que eu quero descer!

- Por que está com essa cara? – eu tomei um susto quando vi Sasuke do meu lado. – Te assustei?

- Na verdade sim. – eu disse sorrindo meio sem graça. Ele sorriu. – Não sabia desse lado de Neji.

- Normalmente, ele é muito engraçado. – ele disse. Eu fiquei perplexa. Neji? Engraçado? Façamos uma conta: Neji + engraçado = $#~(¬ -%/;°*. Não tem como isso ser possível! – Mas percebi que ele evita a personalidade dele perto de você.

- P-perto d-de m-mim? – eu gaguejei. Sasuke soltou um riso abafado.

- É. Percebi isso quando os ensaios eram na minha casa que ele era o maior palhaço da turma, mas aqui ele parece ser outra pessoa! – ele me disse.

- Estranho! – Nós dois olhamos pro Neji.

- Nem tanto! Você prestou atenção na letra da música? – Ele me perguntou e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça sem desviar os olhos de Neji. – Parece que você deixou algumas cicatrizes nele!

- Podemos mudar de assunto? – eu quase atropelei a fala dele. Isso é muito confuso. De uma vez por todas, eu preciso saber por que Neji me odeia.

- Claro. – ele disse sorrindo. – E então? Você vem sempre aqui? - Eu comecei a rir. Não sei por que. É estranho como eu consigo passar de tensa pra feliz em um segundo ao lado do Sasuke.

- Com freqüência. – eu respondi aos risos. Ele também sorriu.

- Hum, então nos encontraremos mais vezes, gata. – ele disse e piscou para mim segurando meu queixo e rindo.

- Cantadas baratas não combinam com você, Uchiha! – Disse ainda rindo.

- Hehehehe... Mas você já esta no papo gatinha! – ele disse fazendo cara de galante de propósito. Minhas tentativas de controlar o riso se evaporaram, pois comecei a rir novamente.

- Minha barriga já ta doendo de tanto rir. - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Aaah! Para com isso!

- Isso o que? – ele perguntou meio assustado ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- De levantar a sobrancelha. – eu disse emburrada. Ele sorriu.

- Por que? Você não sabe? – ele perguntou.

- Não. – eu respondi cruzando os braços. Então ele levantou a sobrancelha de novo. – Aaain!

- É fácil, tenta. – ele disse. Eu olhei para ele. E comecei a tentar mexer alguma sobrancelha, mas foi em vão, o máximo que eu consegui foram algumas caretas que fizeram Sasuke rir muito.

- Isso é impossível! – eu disse por fim.

- Não é não. – ele disse sorrindo. – Quando eu levanto a direita, quer dizer dúvida ou curiosidade. – ele me disse levantando a direita.

- E a esquerda? – eu perguntei olhando para ele.

- Ah, a esquerda é minha sobrancelha sexy. – ele disse arqueando a esquerda, fazendo com que ele ficasse mais sexy que já é. Se isso for possível. Minha boca foi ao chão. – Gostou? - Então eu me despertei, por que parecia que ele estava adorando minha cara de encantada sobre ele.

- Prefiro guardar minha opinião pra mim mesma! – isso fez com que seu sorriso aumentasse. Eu sorri.

- Ei, Sasuke! – chamou Itachi. – Deixe Hina-chan em paz e vamos tocar de novo! – Itachi piscou pra mim e Sasuke revirou os olhos. Ele se levantou e foi para seu lugar, atrás da bateria. Quando todos estavam prontos e Sasori começou a cantar, eu comecei a gritar feito uma fã desorientada!

- AAAAAHHH! LIINDOS! AAAAHHH! – eu gritava, enquanto levantava os braços, então eu me levantei, e continuei!

Sasori e Neji estavam tentando se concentrar, mas tinham vontade de rir. Itachi e Sasuke riam muito. Pain, aproveitando a brincadeira, deu uma de segurança. Levantou-se e me agarrou me levando para a porta, enquanto eu me debatia gritando:

- AAAAAAAH! EU AMO VOCÊES ! AAAHH! – eu gritava. Quando a música terminou os risos começaram. – Muito bem. Vocês tocam muuuuuito!

- E você é ótima atriz! – disse Itachi rindo.

- Eu sei! Mas, é sério mesmo. Vocês vão fazer sucesso! – eu disse animada. – Já podem me considerar a primeira fã oficial da banda... É... Qual é o nome da banda mesmo? - Houve silêncio. Pude ouvir a máquina de lavar lá em cima na área de serviço. – Não acredito que vocês não deram um nome a banda! – Que tipo de idiotas formariam uma banda sem ter um nome?

- Claro que demos! É... "Sasori's Band"? – disse Sasori. Acho que ele acabou de improvisar esse nome, mas os meninos não gostaram. Itachi novamente deu um tapa na cabeça dele. – Ai!

- SIND? – disse Neji, fazendo todos olharem para ele. – São as nossas iniciais.

- Não, não! Tem que ser algo original. Algo que pareça com agente! – disse Itachi. Neji revirou os olhos. Enquanto eles começavam uma discussão eu comecei a olhar em volta e vi um pôster de uma Lua vermelha e 5 lobos em baixo uivando pra ela.

- Pain que fez! – Disse Sasuke vindo por trás de mim. – Provavelmente será a caba do primeiro CD! Hehehehe – Eu realmente gostei desse desenho! É bem a cara deles. Foi aí que eu me toquei!

- Akatsuki! – Eu disse alto pra todos ouvirem. Quando eu parei de olhar o desenho e virei pra eles, todos me olhavam confusos! Eu apontei pro desenho. - Aka = vermelho, Tsuki = Lua. Lua Vermelha. É bem a cara de vocês! - Eles se entreolharam. E depois sorriram.

- Hinata, você é brilhante! – disse Sasore me erguendo do chão!

- Sério? - – eu perguntei com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro que é! Você é nossa coelhinha da sorte! – Disse Itachi também me abraçando. ¬¬' Pera aí...

- Coelhinha da sorte? – Perguntei incrédula.

- Realmente parece com você! – Disse Sasuke bagunçando meu cabelo.

- Hehehe... Você é branquinha, bonitinha, fofinha e dar vontade de apertar! ^^ - Disse Itachi! Eu revirei os olhos. ÊÊÊH... Mais um apelido alegre e feliz! ¬¬'

Neji bufou.

- E então? – falou Neji. – Vamos tocar mais uma? – Acho que ele tava emburrado porque todos os meninos estavam ao meu redor.

- Claro! Mas vamos deixar nossa coelhinha escolher a musica que ela quiser como prêmio! – Disse Sasore piscando pra mim.

- Sério que eu posso escolher? - *-*

- A musica que você quiser! – Disse Itachi segurando meu queixo. Neji puxou Itachi pro lugar dele.

- Como se eu já não soubesse qual musica vai ser! – Disse Neji já colocando o contra baixo.

- Eu quero Basket Case do Green Day! *-* - Eu disse! Neji abriu um sorriso convencido de quem diz " eu sabia"! Eles se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem Rockerinha! - Todos foram para seus respectivos lugares. E eles começaram a tocar!

E assim passamos a tarde toda lá no porão. Só que dessa vez eu não consegui tirar meus olhos de um certo baterista com o nome: Sasuke. E ele também não tirava os olhos dele de mim enquanto tocava. E ele toca muito bem! Fazia até aquele giro com a baqueta. ^^ E de vez em quando ele ainda piscava pra mim! Ele quer me enlouquecer, só pode. Eu devo estar alucinada. E isso é tudo culpa sua Uchiha Sasuke!

* * *

_Hello My Lovers_

_Capitulo novinho em folha pra vocês! Espero que gostem! E como essa escritora que vos fala está de férias ( UUUUUHUUUUU! Deus seja louvado*-* ) vou começar a escrever uma nova fic e espero que meus leitores fiéis gostem dela também! Como sempre, será com a nossa Hinatinha, mas o par dela eu ainda não decidi ( Embora eu não consiga imaginar ela tendo um final feliz com mais ninguém além do MEU Sasuke! ;))._

_**Yano-chin:** Hehehehe... Sasuke também é nosso! Ta aqui! Nem demorei a postar dessa vez, viu? ^^_

_**Ju. Loxar:** *-* Muito pervertidos mesmo! ^^ Adoooooooooooro! kkkkkkkkkkkk_

_**YuukiYuuna:** Hehehehe... Se depender de mim, ela não vai mudar nunca! ^^_

_**Luiza.k:** Você é minha inspiração! *-*_

_Então... é isso pessoinhas... Boa leitura e até mais! _


	10. Como Um Dia De Domingo

_****__Adaptação da obra de Kizzy ou Luiza.K!_

_**Capitulo 10: **__Como um dia de Domingo_

_Todos estão a volta nenhuma palavra está sendo dita_

_E eu não consigo respirar._

_Podemos apenas dizer o resto sem nenhum som?_

Geralmente, nas minhas manhãs de domingo, não costuma acontecer absolutamente NADA de interessante e é por isso que eu ODEIO dia de domingo! Mas nessa, em particular, aconteceu uma coisa que nem em meus melhores sonhos eu imaginaria que aconteceria.

Calma, calma! Eu vou contar a vocês! Agora, por favor, não fiquem com inveja! ;)

Estava eu, linda e morena, dormindo confortavelmente na minha cama quando eu sinto alguém tirando o cabelo do meu rosto! Ignorei! Pensei que foi a tia Gilva, então voltei pro meu sono de beleza! Mas aí comecei a sentir um vento frio no meu nariz como se alguém tivesse soprando e, como eu já tava ficando incomodada com isso, abri meus olhos e dou de cara com, nada mais nada menos, que Uchiha Sasuke lindo e moreno sentado na beirada da minha cama com um sorriso incrivelmente lindo e bobo no rosto olhando pra mim. Ignorei outra vez! Meus sonhos com Sasuke estão ficando cada vez mais realista! Mas aí, eu pisquei umas três vezes pra ver se não era um sonho, mas ele continuava lá e sorria cada vez mais da minha cara de confusa.

- Bom dia! – Disse Sasuke como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Três perguntas! – Eu disse me espreguiçando – Primeira, eu morri e fui pro céu? – Sasuke deu uma risada tão gostosa que eu quase babei.

- Fico feliz que você goste do que vê!– Ele respondeu com um sorriso incrivelmente sexy.

– Segunda, se isso não é um sonho e nem eu fui pro céu, o que diabos você ta fazendo no meu quarto? E terceira, o que você fez pro meu pai te deixar subir aqui? – Eu dei um sorriso preguiçoso.

- Resposta da segunda pergunta: Neji, Pain e Itachi saíram pra algum lugar pra resolver um negócio da banda e como eu não sou um membro oficial não pude ir! E como eu estava sozinho e abandonado lá em baixo, Dona Gilva disse que eu podia vim acordar você por que já está tarde! – Ele sorriu divertido e eu revirei os olhos. – E a resposta da terceira pergunta é: seu pai não ta em casa! ;) - Dessa vez eu que ri!

- Imaginei! Você não ta com esse moral todo com o meu pai! ;)

- Ainda não! – Ele piscou pra mim. – Minha vez de fazer pergunta: Você quer morrer congelada ou o quê? – Ele se referia à baixa temperatura no meu quarto. Eu gargalhei.

- Acho que to aprendendo a gostar de frio com certas pessoas! – Pisquei pro Sasuke e ele corou um pouco. Eu me espreguicei e Sasuke não parou de me observar com um sorriso bobo, as vezes eu queria desesperadamente saber o que Sasuke pensa quando olha pra mim, talvez um dia eu pergunte a ele. Ouvi um som de espirro por debaixo do meu edredom e me desembrulhei pra pegar o Kon. Dei um beijo nele. – Kon-chan não gosta muito disso! – Sasuke abriu um belo sorriso e pegou Kon. Sasuke me olhou dos pés a cabeça e deu um mega sorriso pervertido pra mim.

- Definitivamente, esse casaco ficou muito bem em você! – Disse Sasuke! Eu corei dos pés a cabeça! Só agora me lembrei que eu peguei o habito de dormir com o casaco dele! Droga! E agora? O que eu digo? Ele deu uma gargalhada. – Não precisa ficar corada! Ou... – Ele sorriu malicioso se inclinando pra perto de mim. – Você não ta com nada por debaixo dele?

- SASUKE?! – Eu perguntei incrédula! – Seu pervertido! Claro que eu tô! – Me levantei da cama ainda muito corada. Sasuke mantinha o sorriso malicioso. HOMENS! – Espere aqui que eu só vou tomar banho! Não demoro! – Peguei uma roupa qualquer no closet e eu entrei no banheiro o mais rápido possível!

Meu coração tava acelerado! O que eu diria? Como eu poderia dar uma resposta que não fosse embaraçosa? _"Não é o que você ta pensando Sasuke, eu só gosto de dormir com seu cheiro e com a temperatura baixa porque é como se eu ainda tivesse com você debaixo daquela arvore!"_ ¬¬' Patético! Meu coração tava pra sair pela boca. Droga! Tomei um banho quente, coloquei uma roupa e passei perfume. Quando sai do banho Sasuke estava olhando umas fotos na minha parede! Eu tinha um mural com várias fotos na parede.

- Por que eu não to nesse mural? – Perguntou Sasuke me olhando com uma carinha emburrada.

- Acho que é porque não temos nenhuma foto juntos! – Disse como se fosse óbvio. Juntei-me a ele e ficamos olhando as fotos. Realmente eu só não tinha foto com ele. Com Gaara e Naruto eu tinha várias, mas com ele nenhuma.

- Podemos resolver esse problema! – Ele sorriu pra mim e me puxou pela cintura pra perto dele e pegou o celular pra tirar uma foto.

- O que? Mais assim? Eu desse jeito? Nem pensar! – Eu tentei me soltar mais foi em vão. Eu não queria que minha primeira foto com ele eu tivesse... Assim!

- Você está linda, Hinata! – Eu revirei os olhos. – Na verdade você fica linda de todo jeito! – Eu corei e dei um sorrisinho tímido. Ele encostou o rosto no meu. – Diga X! – E ele abriu um belo sorriso, não tive outra reação a não ser sorrir também! Não vou negar que eu quero muito uma foto com ele! – Viu? Ficou linda. – Ele me mostrou a foto!

- Não mesmo! Eu fiquei vermelha! – Eu disse. – Vamos tirar outra!

- Não senhora! A Hinata envergonhada é linda! – Disse Sasuke piscando pra mim. – E essa é a prova que eu consigo te deixar tão corada! – E eu corei de novo. – Viu? – Eu dei um tapa no peito dele de leve. Ele sorriu. – Tô mentindo?

- Não fale essas coisas embaraçosas, Uchiha! Vamos descer logo pra tomar café antes que você me mate de vergonha! – O segurei pela mão e o arrastei pra fora do meu quarto! Ele mantinha aquele sorriso metidinho dele no rosto e trazia o Kon nos braços! Esse gato traíra, ele nunca foi de gostar de ninguém e vai gostar logo do Sasuke! ¬¬' Não é que eu esteja com ciúmes de um gato, eu só queria que o Sasuke fizesse carinho em mim igual ele faz no Kon! Preciso parar com esses pensamentos. Esse idiota ta com tudo!

-Ohayoo tia Gilva! – Eu cheguei na cosinha dando um beijo nela como sempre e ela como sempre sorriu e me deu um beijo!

- Ohayoo! Vejo que conseguiu achar o quarto dela né, Uchiha-san?

- Não foi muito difícil, Dona Gilva! Como você disse, foi só procurar a porta mais extravagante! – Disse Sasuke sentando-se na mesa ao meu lado! Tia Gilva sorriu colocando a mesa do café. – Mas devo admitir que quando você disse que lá tava frio, eu não imaginei TÃO frio!

- Eu avisei! Não sei por que essa menina bota aquele ar condicionado com a temperatura tão baixa! Até eu sinto pena do pobre do gato!

- ¬¬' Já falei que é porque eu gosto de dormir no frio! E o Kon fica bem quentinho debaixo do meu edredom comigo! – Eu respondi pegando meu gato do Sasuke e colocando ele em cima da mesa pra tomar leite. Sasuke continuava com um sorriso metido no rosto. Olhei pra ele sem entender e ele deu de ombros. Será que ele ainda tava lembrando-se do casaco? Corei só de lembrar.

- Ok ok! Tenho uma surpresa pra você, Hina! – Disse tia Gilva indo até o fogão. – Channam! – Ela disse tirando um BELO bolo de laranja com cobertura de chocolate do forno, automaticamente minha boca encheu d'água!

- OMG! *-* Não acredito! – Eu disse quase avançando o bolo da mão dela. – Já falei que você é a melhor? *-*

- Hoje não! – Disse tia Gilva colocando o bolo na mesa.

- Sasuke você tem que provar isso! – Eu disse quase enfiando um pedaço de bolo na boca de Sasuke. Ele nem teve querer, mas ao julgar pela expressão que ele fez, acho que ele gostou!

- Delicia! – Disse ele. Não falei? Não tem quem não goste.

- Né! ^^ Até meu pai parece uma criança quando ta comendo esse bolo! – Eu disse com a boca cheia. – Esse era o bolo preferido da minha mãe, também!

- Hina praticamente herdou tudo da mãe dela! – Disse tia Gilva. – Desde a mania de compras até a cor do cabelo!

- Só não herdei a incrível beleza dela! – Eu disse já no segundo pedaço! – Minha mãe era o ser mais lindo que já pisou na terra!

- Nossa! Deve ter sido mesmo, pra ela conseguir ser mais bela que você! – Disse Sasuke! Eu sorri e corei. Ele ta muito direto hoje.

- Vem comigo! – Disse me levantando da mesa e puxando Sasuke. Fomos até a sala e eu mostrei um porta retratos com uma foto minha e da minha mãe.

- Nossa! Ela parece um anjo! – Disse Sasuke admirando a foto.

- Ela era um anjo! – Eu disse sorrindo um pouco triste.

- Você é a cara dela! – Sasuke colocou a mão na minha cabeça e sorriu. Eu arregalei os olhos. Desde sempre a única coisa que eu achava parecida com minha mãe era os cabelos e os olhos, mas Sasuke disse que eu sou a cara dela! Não sei por que, mas meus olhos começaram a arder.

- E... E como é sua mãe? – Disse tentando tirar o foco da minha mãe! Não queria ficar triste.

- Minha mãe? Huuum... Ela é uma bela mulher! Cabelos e olhos tão negros como a noite, sorriso bonito, pele pálida... Lembro que ela sempre atraia bastantes olhares quando ela passava! – Disse Sasuke sem muita emoção.

- É impressão minha ou você acabou de se descrever? – Eu disse batendo nele com o cotovelo. Ele sorriu e fez um cafuné na minha cabeça.

- Não engraçadinha! – Disse Sasuke – Sou completamente diferente da minha mãe! Lembro que ela é bastante divertida e vivia sorrindo! Gostava de sair, de dançar, enfim! Em termos de personalidade, somos completamente opostos! Agora Itachi é a cópia perfeita dela!

- Sério? Huuum... Então significa que você é a cópia do seu pai?

- Talvez! – Ele bagunçou a parte de trás do cabelo. – Não sei se eu já cheguei a te contar, mas meu pai também era baterista de uma banda na adolescência, sabia?

- Sério? *-*

- Aham! Hehehe... Fiquei sabendo que meu avô ficava puto com ele por causa disso! Meu pai era um rebelde! Só quis aprender a tocar bateria quando fiquei sabendo disso! Depois eu o vi tocar violão, e nunca o admirei tanto na vida! Por algum motivo, eu idolatro bastante meu pai! – Ele baixou a cabeça e pôs as mãos nos bolsos. Eu sorri e agarrei o braço dele. Não gosto de ver ele triste.

- Acho que isso é mau de filho! – Ele me olhou confuso. - Por mais que eu odeie admitir isso, meu pai é O cara! Ás vezes eu fico pensando que se algum dia eu poderei pelo menos ser um terço da pessoa fantástica que ele é! – Disse sorrindo constrangida. Sasuke sorriu.

- Por que será que agente tem tanta vergonha de admirar nossos pais?

- Vai saber! – Eu respondi dando de ombros. – Acho que no meu caso eu só não quero admitir que aquele ditador, que é meu pai, é um cara fantástico! E você?

- Huuum... Acho que no meu caso eu só não quero admitir que desde que eu me entendo por gente eu quero ser igual a ele, porque ele também é um cara incrível! – Sasuke abriu um sorriso que, em minha opinião, eu considerei iluminado. – Você toca alguma coisa Hinata?

- Violino e Piano! ¬¬' – Respondi irritada!

- O que era de se esperar de uma princesa! – Disse Sasuke rindo.

- Sempre achei lindo quem sabe tocar violão! Sempre morri de inveja de Neji! Só de escutar eu falando que queria aprender a tocar violão meu pai surtava! – Sasuke observava enquanto eu falava! Então, do nada...

– Vem comigo! – Sasuke segurou minha mão.

- Hã? O que? Pra onde? – Eu perguntei, mas ele só continuou a me arrastar.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa! – Foi tudo que ele disse e quando eu dei por mim, já estávamos no porão.

_E eu sei, isso não é suficiente, Eu ainda não sou bom o suficiente_

_E eu não estou preparado;_

_O perdão nunca está lá quando você precisa__._

Sasuke soltou minha mão, pegou o violão e se sentou no sofá batendo no lugar ao seu lado pra mim sentar lá. E eu fui sem argumentar nada! Ele se posicionou de frente pra mim e eu também fiquei de frente pra ele o olhando ainda confusa sobre o que ele queria me mostrar. Sem dizer mais nada ele começou a tocar uma melodia que pra mim era incrivelmente familiar! Meus olhos brilhavam enquanto eu ouvia a linda melodia de _"Give me Novacaine do Green Day"_. Fechei os olhos pra sentir a musica me envolver completamente. Sasuke tem um dom incrível, to completamente encantada por ele. Quando ele terminou de tocar eu abri os olhos e encontrei com o olhar intenso de Sasuke olhando-me. Eu sorri e o aplaudi.

- Não consigo nem achar palavras, Uchiha Sasuke! Você é um profissional! – Eu disse e ele sorriu um pouco envergonhado. – Não sabia que você também era fã de Green Day!

- Na verdade, eu não sou um fã! – Disse Sasuke arrepiando os fios da parte de trás da cabeça. – Eu só conhecia algumas musicas! Porém eu fiquei sabendo que certa garotinha era fã numero um dessa banda, então eu decidi ouvir mais musicas e aprendi a tocar algumas! Será que eu consigo impressioná-la? – Ele disse corando mais do que o normal. Eu sorri.

- Eu diria que se, a certa garotinha, fosse eu... Eu ficaria bastante impressionada! – Eu sorri e pisquei pra ele. Ele também sorriu triunfante. –Sabe outra? – E sem me responder ele começou a dedilhar o violão fazendo a melodia da minha musica preferida da banda _" Wake Me Up When September Ends"!_ Nem preciso dizer que eu entrei em êxtase, né? Musica perfeita, clima perfeito... Homem perfeito! ^^

Sasuke realmente é uma pessoa incrível! Agora, olhando pra ele, eu consigo entender perfeitamente bem, a obsessão de todas as garotas do mundo! Eu também não conseguia mais parar de olhá-lo. Desde que passei a conversar e entende-lo, eu percebi o quanto ele é fantástico, e agora eu sei que também é talentoso! Se ele tem algum defeito, eu ainda não consegui enxergar! Sempre me disseram que ele era frio e distante, mas... Porque será que eu não o vejo assim? Por que será que ele nunca foi frio comigo em nenhum momento? Na verdade, foi completamente o oposto! Ele se preocupa comigo, é prestativo e gentil, sempre que preciso de ajuda ou conselho é a ele que eu recorro. Então... Porque? Será se eu conheço o verdadeiro Sasuke? Isso eu não sei! Como ele já me disse uma vez, eu não sei nada sobre ele! Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não ligo! Esse Sasuke, que ta bem aqui na minha frente... É o Sasuke que eu gosto e conheço! E não é o que as pessoas falam que vai mudar o que eu penso dele! E eu tenho quase certeza, que nada vai mudar essa vontade que eu to agora de tocá-lo! E eu não ia lutar contra isso que eu tava sentindo, na verdade eu não queria lutar! O que eu quero mesmo é tocá-lo e sentir seu cheiro, e é isso que eu vou fazer! Quando ele parou de tocar eu me aproximei mais dele, o pegando de surpresa! Olhei fixamente dentro de seus olhos.

- Me ensina? – Eu perguntei a ele. Estava a centímetros dele. Ele se surpreendeu. Olhou-me intensamente nos olhos e eu não desviei o olhar em nenhum momento, mostrando a ele que eu realmente queria aquilo!

Então ele simplesmente, sem dizer uma palavra, abriu espaço pra mim sentar entre suas pernas. Ele estava com uma perna em cima do sofá e a outra estava no chão e eu me acomodei entre suas pernas, ele pôs o violão em cima de mim. Delicadamente ele segurou minha mão e posicionou na calda do violão!

- Esse é o Dó! – Ele falou no meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar dos pés a cabeça. – Esse é o Ré! - A cada nota ele sussurrava em meu ouvido e segurava minha mão ajustando de acordo com as notas. Eu fechava os olhos quase delirando por sentir seus lábios tão perto e ele parecia ta gostando disso porque sua voz ficava cada vez mais roca e ele tava tão próximo que eu já estava me embebedando com o cheiro de hortelã do seu hálito. Se continuasse assim eu não ia me segurar por muito tempo. – Agora repita as notas você sozinha! – Ele disse. E a situação só piorou (ou melhorou) pra mim. Ele pôs as mãos na minha cintura e o queixo no meu ombro observando eu fazer as notas. Oh God! Eu não sou forte assim! Deus sabe as mil e uma coisas que eu estava imaginando agora.

- Desse jeito não tem como eu me concentrar, Sasuke! – Eu disse! Não me virei pra ele, mas tenho certeza que ele tava com aquele sorriso metido dele.

- Isso significa que eu te desconcentro? – Ele falou tão perto que seus lábios encostaram no meu ouvido! Foi a minha vez de sorrir metida.

-Ninguém é de ferro, Uchiha! Parece que nem eu sou imune ao seu charme! – Nesse momento ele envolveu minha cintura com a mão esquerda! Não vou mentir que isso não me surpreendeu.

- Charme? – Com a mão direita, Sasuke segurou o meu queixo e me fez virar o rosto pra ele. Meu coração nunca ficou tão disparado na vida. – Pensei que a sedutora fosse você! – Estávamos a centímetros de distancia. Nós dois sorriamos um pro outro.

- Já disse pra você não acreditar em tudo que você ler naquele blog! – Eu disse.

- Eu não to falando pelo que eu vi no blog! – Sasuke abriu um sorriso tão malicioso que eu corei, mas não desviei os olhos dos dele. Então ele disse isso por experiência própria? Quer dizer que eu te seduzo, Sasuke Uchiha? Sorri com esse pensamento e sem querer mordi os lábios inferiores! Acho que ele entendeu isso como um convite porque ele se aproximou um pouco mais. – Você é cruel, Hinata!

Mas antes que ele pudesse se aproximar mais ouvimos as vozes dos meninos lá em cima.

- Acho que vamos ter companhia! – Eu disse, mas Sasuke não se afastou. – Não seria melhor nos afastarmos antes que eles entrem? – Sasuke fez uma cara emburrada e me deu um beijo no canto da boca.

- Eu adoraria que Itachi visse você assim, em meus braços! Mas não quero que Neji me mate! – Disse Sasuke afastando o rosto do meu. Eu sorri da cara emburrada dele.

- Por que eu mataria você, Uchiha? – Disse Neji. – Só pelo fato de minha prima está sentada entre suas pernas seu pervertido! – Neji puxou Sasuke pela gola da blusa.

- Calma Neji! – Eu disse ficando entre eles dois. – Sasuke só estava me ensinando a tocar violão! – Itachi apareceu por trás de mim e me abraçou por trás.

- Se você quiser, eu também posso ensinar você, coelhinha! – Itachi disse em meu ouvido.

- Também estou à disposição, Hina-chan! – Disse Sasore segurando meu queixo. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Ok ok! Vocês são muito prestativos. – Disse Neji me puxando do meio deles e me "jogando" no sofá. – Mas Hinata não precisa da ajuda de vocês porque ela tem a mim! – Eu arregalei os olhos. Acho que nesse momento de raiva Neji não percebeu o que disse, mas amanhã ele vai lembrar e tenho certeza que vai se arrepender. – Além disso nos temos um sério problema.

- Sim... Cadê Konan? Vocês não saíram pra buscar ela? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Ela ainda ta viajando! – Disse Pain. – Talvez ela só volta daqui a uma semanas!

- Mas precisamos de uma vocalista pra ensaiar se quisermos nos apresentar no festival de São Diego! E é daqui a duas semanas! – Disse Neji.

- Concordo! Konan pode aprender a musica em uma semana, mas e agente? Temos que começar a ensaiar a musica nova agora. – E eles começaram a conversar e conversar, só que eu não tava prestando muita atenção! Estava sobre o efeito de Uchiha Sasuke ainda. Ainda tava drogada com o cheiro dele, do hálito fresco dele no meu roto, tão perto. Então foi aí que eu ouvi meu nome na conversa.

- Temos a Hinata! – Disse Neji. Todos nós o encaramos perplexos. Ele corou e coçou a garganta. – Eu odeio admitir isso, principalmente na frente dela, mas Hinata canta bem! – Nesse momento todos me encararam.

- Sério? – Perguntou Itachi.

- É sério sim! Meu tio nunca a deixaria participar da banda, mas ela pode nos ajudar nos ensaios! Enquanto Konan não chega!

- Ótimo! Já é alguma coisa! – Disse Itachi. E eles começaram a falar como se eu já tivesse aceitado.

- EEEEEEII... E minha opinião não conta não?

- Hã? Você mesmo não disse que é a fã numero 1? Então precisa nos ajudar. – Disse Neji!

- Eu sei priminho! Mas você esqueceu o simples detalhe de eu não conseguir cantar na frente de outras pessoas que não sejam você e Hanabi! E ainda faz tempo que não canto na frente de ninguém! – Eu disse!

- Qual é Hina! Pelo menos tenta! – Disse Itachi. Eu corei.

- É só você se concentrar e fingir que está sozinha no seu quarto, certo? – Disse Sasuke sorrindo.

- Eu não sei se é tão fácil assim – Eu disse corando.

- Pois vamos fazer um teste agora então! – Disse Sasore.

- O que? A-agora? – Eu já tava ficando nervosa.

- Claro! Não se sinta intimidada de cantar comigo, eu sei que tenho uma voz incrível, mas você vai só nos ajudar! – Disse Sasore me provocando. – Ou será que você não canta nada? – Ele me olhou desafiador. Além de sempre cair em provocações, eu não resisto a um desafio! Droga!

- Vamos ver se eu não canto Nada então! – Me levantei e fui pegar um microfone! Todos comemoraram e foram para os seus lugares.

- É assim que se fala! Que musica você quer? – Perguntou Sasore.

- Qualquer uma que eu saiba a letra! Não quero escolher musica e ficar na vantagem contra sua "voz incrível"! – Eu disse com um sorriso sínico na cara. Os meninos exclamaram um "huuuuuuuuuuu" e Sasore levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ok coelhinha. Então vamos nessa! – A musica que ele escolheu foi _"Good to You da banda __Marianas Trench_". E graças a Deus eu sabia a letra.

Sasore começou a cantar, e embora eu nunca admitirei isso em voz alta, eu realmente me senti intimidada pela a belíssima voz dele! Havíamos feito um circulo e eu tinha a visão de todo mundo. Sasuke estava na bateria de frente pra mim, ele me olhava intensamente e ao mesmo tempo me dava a confiança que eu precisava! Então, depois do refrão que Sasore cantou sozinho, foi a minha vez! Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e comecei.

Quando abri os olhos, Sasuke me olhava fixamente. Não sei se foi impressão minha, ou se eu ainda tava impressionada com a cena de mais cedo, mas a letra dessa musica parece com agente! Acho que ele também percebeu por que ele me olhava com um sorriso bobo no rosto! Ou talvez, como diz a própria letra da musica, eu esteja vendo só o que eu quero! Acho que eu vou enlouquecer! Quando eu consegui desviar meus olhos dos de Sasuke, olhei em volta e todos me olhavam com um sorriso de vitória no rosto! Sorri, então, para Sasore com um sorriso vitorioso e ele me correspondeu com uma piscada de olho. Então voltei a olhar pro Sasuke de novo e ele ainda me olhava. O que você ta pensando agora, Sasuke? O que você sente me olhando agora? E eu? Tenho certeza que isso não é amor! Mais é algo tão... Intenso! Pode ser admiração, encantamento, sei lá, é provável que seja paixão! Isso eu não sei! Mais eu vou descobrir ou não me chamo Hyuuga Hinata!

- Nooooooooossa Hinataaaaa! – Itachi e Sasore correram pra me abraçar.

- Como é que você esconde um talento desse, Neji? – Perguntou Pain se juntando a nós!

- Podem ir tirando o cavalinho na chuva! Já falei que o Tio JAMÁIS deixará Hinata cantar nunca banda de Rock!

- Mais mesmo assim... Você vai nos ajudar nos ensaios né? Hina? – Perguntou Sasore com um olhar de expectativa tão grande, que não tive como negar!

- Ok! Não vou decepcionar minha 2º banda preferida! ;) – Eles sorriram e me abraçaram de novo.

- Essa é nossa coelhinha da sorte! – Disse Itachi me dando um beijo no rosto! Eu sorri mais meu sorriso morreu quando vi a cara brava de Sasuke! Impressão minha ou aquilo era ciúmes? Não importa! Eu to feliz! Parece que finalmente eu e Neji estamos nos suportando e eu to me sentindo parte da turma!

Pain me deu a letra de uma musica pra eu decorar e só precisou eu ler uma vez pra mim aprender! _(Mas não vou dizer qual é a musica agora! Talvez no próximo capítulo, sei lá!) _Vocês não estão com pressa né? Enfim... Ficamos a tarde todinha ali no porão tentando fazer uma melodia para aquela letra tão... Linda! Tive vontade de perguntar quem escreveu, mas todos estavam tão entretidos que eu não quis interromper, mas achei tão familiar algumas coisas naquela letra.

Quando estava a tardinha, ninguém agüentou mais de fome e todos fomos merendar já que ninguém ali tinha almoçado! Tia Gilva preparou um Belo lanche pra gente. Bolo, torrada com geléia, pão com presunto e mussarela, suco, enfim! E como estávamos na mesinha do jardim, só tinha lugar pra quatro pessoas sentarem! Então estavam Sasore, Itachi, Pain e Eu sentados e Neji e Sasuke em pé! E eu insistia com Sasuke em dar meu lugar a ele

- Qual é, Sasuke! Você é visita! Por que você não senta?

- Fiquei a tarde toda sentado naquele banquinho da bateria. Quero ficar em pé um pouco. – ele disse mordendo o pão. Estávamos todos famintos. – Além disso, eu sou um cavalheiro!

- Se for por isso eu também passei a tarde toda sentada! . – eu disse me levantando e cruzando os braços. – Então eu fico em pé também.

- Não seja por isso. – disse Sasuke se sentando no meu lugar. Todos seguraram o riso, até Neji.

- ¬¬' O que foi que aconteceu com o cavalheirismo, Uchiha? – Eu perguntei irritada! – Você também não vai ficar sentado! Vou sair pra caminhar e você vai comigo! - Todo mundo fez silêncio. Só se ouviu Sasori mexer o suco dele com a colher.

- Ok! - disse Sasuke se levantando derrotado e se espreguiçando. – Como eu poderia rejeitar um convite tão delicado como esse? - Não perdi tempo, então me sentei no lugar dele. Vi Sasori se engasgar com o suco e tossir escandalosamente enquanto ria.

- Perdi a vontade! – Disse fazendo uma carinha de anjo.

Sasuke olhou para a cadeira e me viu lá. Eu sorri vitoriosa, e ele deu um sorriso muito, mais muito sexy mesmo.

- Ah não. – ele disse começou a rir. – Agora você vai caminhar. – ele disse afirmando isso.

- Me deu uma preguiça agora. – eu disse tomando um gole de suco.

- Hinata é melhor você levantar. – disse Itachi partindo outro pão. Por que eu deveria me levantar?

Quando me dei por conta, Sasuke havia me pegado e me jogado em seu ombro como se eu fosse um saco de batatas! Fiquei perplexa e SUPER corada.

- Eu avisei! – Disse Itachi de boca cheia. Qual é? Ninguém vai me ajudar aqui não?

- Boa caminhada para vocês. – disse Neji tomando o suco. Primo desnaturado!

Então Sasuke começou a andar comigo pro portão de entrada da mansão. Detalhe: Ainda me carregando nos ombros.

- Sasuke, se vamos caminhar,eu preferia caminhar com minhas próprias pernas.. - eu disse tentando me soltar. Estranhamente falando, algo em mim discordava. Ouvi risos vindos de trás e nada de Sasuke me soltar. Bufei e coloquei a mão no queixo derrotada! Olhei em direção onde os meninos da banda estavam e eles estavam rindo e tirando fotos!

É assim que agente conhece as amizades!

- Devo me preocupar com isso, Hinata-sama? – Perguntou um dos seguranças com um tom de brincadeira.

- Não sei Kaien-chan! Ele deve Senhor Uchiha? – Perguntei em tom de ironia pro Sasuke.

- Não se preocupe Kaien-san! Vou cuidar bem dela! – E ele continuou andando. Só quando já estávamos do lado de fora ele me colocou no chão com um sorriso metido no rosto. ¬¬' E ele saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido!

- Você vem? – Ele perguntou. Eu só revirei os olhos e fui atrás dele.

_ E eu quero que você saiba _

_Eu vou segurar você acima de todos_

Andamos um pouco conversando sobre várias coisas, e descobrimos o que temos de comum e o que nós temos em incomum. Sinceramente, eu e Sasuke temos mais coisas em comum do que incomum.

- Nós não somos opostos, não é? Na verdade... Nós somos parecidos! – Hã? Por que Sasuke ta filosofando agora? Mas, mesmo assim, ele tava enganado!

- Eu não acho! Embora nós dois sejamos gênios, herdeiros e lindos ^^ ... Nós somos completamente diferentes! – Eu pisquei pra ele e ele ergueu a sobrancelha! – Sério que você não acha? Somos quase como o sol e a lua! – Eu disse fitando o céu. Sasuke não disse nada! Ele só me olhava tentando me entender com aqueles olhos profundos. – Você é frio, eu sou quente! Você é sério, eu sou bem hiperativa! Você preferi chocolate preto, eu prefiro branco! – Ele sorriu lindamente e me olhava tão intensamente que eu cheguei a corar. – Enfim, eu sou dia e você é noite! Mas porque você perguntou isso? – E, de repente, ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e sorriu. Eu tremi um pouco ao sentir o toque dele.

- Pode não parecer, mas eu sou bastante supersticioso! – Ele disse ainda segurando meu rosto.

- E o que o fato de sermos ou não opostos tem a ver com superstições? – Eu perguntei encarando ele. Ele somente bagunçou meu cabelo e sorriu.

- Nada! Talvez um dia você descubra! – E ele saiu andando! O que?

- Eeeei... Você não pode ir saindo assim e me deixando curiosa! ¬¬' – Eu disse seguindo ele!

- Você pode ser inteligente pra algumas coisas Hinata, mas pra outras... – Ele deu um sorriso debochado. Eu já ia argumentar contra isso, mas...

- SAAAASUKE- KUUUUUUUUUUUUN! – Era um dos seres mais desprezíveis do planeta: A rainha do Mal! Também conhecida como Karin. Ela tava me fuzilando com um olhar de desprezo tão grande. Lembrei do que Temari me disse, que Karin iria morrer se eu e Sasuke ficássemos, e ela tava certa. Se só em eu está do lado dele ela já ta com vontade de pular no meu pescoço, imagina se eu ficasse com ele. Eu sorri. Ela então veio rebolando na nossa direção.

- Oi, Sasuke. Tudo bem? – ela disse apoiando o braço no ombro dele. Ela é mais alta que eu. Droga! Foi quando eu avistei Temari um pouco mais atrás.

- Oi Temari-chan! – eu disse sorrindo para ela. Deixei Sasuke e Karin conversarem. Eu é que não vou ficar sobrando e dar uma de intrometida.

- Oi Hina-chan. Como vai? – ela disse sorrindo.

- Tudo ótimo, e com você? – eu disse sorrindo. Senti Karin nos olhar meio perplexa.

- Tudo ótimo também!

- Faz tempo que não paramos pra conversar!

- Pois é! Tava de atestado por três dias! – Ela disse!

- Você ta bem? – Eu perguntei preocupada.

- Agora estou! ^^ - Eu nem ia perguntar o que ela tinha, mas eu imagino! Desde que a vi vomitar naquele dia no colégio, eu soube que ela não tava bem! Mas se ela não me falar, eu não posso ajudar. – Lembro que te procurei no dia dos namorados, mas Tenten disse que era impossível te encontrar naquele dia!

- kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Pior que era mesmo! Esse ano só sobrevivi graças ao Sasuke! ;)

- Huuuuuum... – Ela sorriu maliciosa. – E como é que ta o relacionamento de vocês? – Eu corei.

- Não tem relacionamento! – Disse corando e olhando em direção de onde Sasuke estava.

- Mas pelo que eu to vendo... Acho que não vai demorar!

- Hã? O que você ta vendo? – Eu perguntei sem entender.

- Nada, nada! Você é muito cabeça de vento sabia, Hina-chan? – Temari disse me abraçando. Eu correspondi o abraço mesmo sem entender. Virou moda agora me chamar de cabeça de vento é? ¬¬'

- Acho que eu já vou andando. – disse Sasuke tentando se livrar dos braços de Karin.

- Mas já? – Karin disse manhosa, fazendo biquinho. Mas depois fez uma cara bem revoltante para mim, mas acho que para os homens, provocante. Ela segurou no pescoço de Sasuke e começou a falar no ouvido dele. Mas eu pude ouvir. – Podemos nos encontrar na minha casa. Se você preferir na sua. O que acha?

Que oferecida! Eca! Sasuke começou a suar um pouco, aí reparei que uma perna de Karin estava enlaçada na de Sasuke, e ela beijava o pescoço dele. Não sei por que, mas senti uma sensação desgostosa em mim. Não sei o que era. Olhei Sasuke tentando se afastar um pouco. Deve ser difícil para el, afinal ele é homem. Mas eu não queria estar no lugar dele. Sendo agarrado pela... UI! Misericórdia! Se ela faz essas coisas em público, imagine em particular. Todos que passavam olhavam a cena.

- Vão pra um motel! – Disse Temari me libertando do abraço. – Agente não é obrigada a ver isso, né Hina-chan? – Antes que eu pudesse responder.

- Assim é melhor. Pois aí todos podem ver que ele é MEU. – Ela enfatizou o "MEU" olhando diretamente pra mim com uma cara desprezo com uma pitada de vitória, e foi aí que ela quebrou a cara. Sasuke franziu o cenho e, segurando-a pelo pulso, a afastou.

- Eu não sou seu. – ele disse, fazendo-a rachar. – E nem pretendo ser. - Adorei Sasuke! Agora você tem meu respeito. – Vamos Hinata! – ele me chamou e eu estava pronta para segui-lo sorridente. Quando veio uma voz irritante falando.

- Por que você está andando com ela, Sasuke? – ela disse, enfatizando o "ela" com desprezo. Pensei que Sasuke ia ignorar, mas ele virou-se pra ela e abriu um belo sorriso.

- Por quê? - Sasuke enlaçou a mão na minha cintura, me juntando a ele. Eu arregalei os olhos surpresa e corei. – Porque essa garota aqui... É diferente de todas que eu já conheci! – Se Sasuke não tivesse me segurando pela cintura eu teria caído no chão, minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu devo ta mais vermelha que um tomate! Então ele começou a me guiar e voltamos a andar. Olhei pra trás e vi a expressão de fúria da Karin e foi a minha vez de dar um sorriso vitorioso. CHUPE! Então pude ouvir uma última frase vinda dela que me deu até um arrepio de tanto ódio envolvido.

- Hinata Hyuuga, você já era.

_E eu quero que você saiba_

_Eu penso que você seria boa pra mim E eu seria bom para você_

_Eu seria ..._

Eu não faço idéia de como ela pode se livrar de mim. Juro. O que ela vai fazer? Me humilhar na escola? Isso já fizeram. Causar problemas entre mim e minha família? Isso eu já tenho. Convencer Tenten de deixar de ser minha amiga? Acho meio difícil. Descobrir algum segredo meu e revelar pra todo mundo? Aquele maldito blog já faz isso e eu sempre guardo "aqueles" segredos só para mim. Então ninguém, além da Tenten, sabe deles. O que ela pode fazer? Nada. Mas vindo da Karin...

- Que ótimo Uchiha! – Eu disse. – Agora ela deve ta planejando meu assassinato! – Ele me olhou de canto com um sorrisinho torto!

- Você ta com medo?

- E não era pra mim ta? Karin é a esposa do capeta! Ela deve ter ligação direta com o tinhoso! – Sasuke gargalhou. – É sério!

- Você tem a imaginação fértil demais! – Ele piscou pra mim. – E mesmo assim, não precisa se preocupar! Eu cuido de você!- Eu estava totalmente corada com o Sasuke com a mão na minha cintura. Dei uma espiada para trás, Temari e Karin não estavam mais ali.

- "Isso" sempre acontece? – eu disse me referindo ao agarramento dela, e aqueles... Beijos e... Você entendeu e o Sasuke também.

- Uhum. – ele murmurou então ele soltou a mão da minha cintura e passou o braço pelo os meus ombros. Sussurrou no meu ouvido. - Não precisa ficar com ciúme. – ele sorriu divertido. Meu sangue ferveu, mas... Ah, sei lá. Eu fiquei meio constrangida e para não deixar transparecer...

- Quem disse que eu to com ciúmes de você? Você é um convencido. – eu disse sorrindo um pouco. Então ele esboçou um sorriso torto. Um dos meus favoritos.

- Tenho os meus motivos. – ele disse olhando pelo canto do olho algumas meninas que passavam por nós olhando para ele e davam risadinhas, mas olhavam para mim com certo... Desprezo e raiva.

- Se o seu fã club me matar, eu juro que mato você! – Eu disse.

- Pra elas encostarem um dedo em você teriam que passar por cima de mim primeiro! – Ele piscou pra mim sorrindo convencido.

- Aé? Olha que eu não duvido disso não! Você não sabe a força de uma mulher traída! – Mais uma vez ele deu uma risada que me fez rir também.

- Vamos senhorita dramática! Tem uma sorveteria aqui perto e eu to morrendo de fome! – Vocês acreditariam em mim se eu dissesse que só agora eu percebi que tinha anoitecido? - Ta afim? – ele sorriu. Assim fica difícil de resisti.

- Ok. – eu disse. E lá fomos nós. Chegamos e todos os olhares foram para nós dois.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – ele disse e só agora me libertou do abraço. – Pede o meu?

- Claro. Quer de que? – eu disse simplesmente. Desde quando tava tão frio?

- Flocos, com calda quente e castanha. – ele disse entrando no banheiro. Eu fiquei perplexa. Esse era o que eu ia pedir só que sem as castanhas, prefiro com jujuba! *-* Sorri e entrei na fila. Quando eu reparei quem estava na minha frente me assustei.

- Não acredito. – eu disse. As duas pessoas olharam. Eram eles mesmos. – Ino, Gaara. O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Err... Tomando sorvete? – disse Gaara como se fosse óbvio.

- Há há há... Seu senso de humor me encanta, Florzinha! ^^ - Me referi a florzinha das meninas super poderosas! Gaara fez cara feia e Ino segurou o riso!

- Veio sozinha? – Ino me perguntou. Foi então que Sasuke apareceu no meu lado.

- Eai? Pediu o meu coelhinha? – ele disse falando aquele novo apelido. Gaara começou a rir. Já Ino ficou de boca aberta. Só agora Sasuke viu Ino e Gaara! Eles trocaram um sorriso malicioso associado de um olhar cúmplice.

- Não! Vim com a docinho! – Foi a vez de Ino gargalhar! Sasuke me olhou com a cara ruim e bagunçou meu cabelo e eu comecei a sorrir.

Ino me olhou desconfiada. Eu entendi do que ela estava desconfiando. Ela olhou para mim como se estivesse me perguntando. E neguei com a cabeça, e ela franziu o cenho e olhou me perguntando de novo, dessa vez eu acenei, e ela sorriu meio assustada e então ela mordeu os lábios dela me olhando, e então eu suspirei e ela me olhou confiante.

Vocês nem devem ter entendido. Vou traduzir: Ino estava desconfiando que eu estava ficando com o Sasuke, aí ela me perguntou e eu disse que não. Então ela me perguntou se viramos amigos, e eu disse que sim, só que ela ficou meio assustada por que as meninas que gamam no Sasuke vão pensar que estamos tendo um caso e eu vou estar ferrada e então eu pedi ajuda no que fazer e ela disse que eu preciso ter confiança em mim mesma e que eu não devo deixar de ser amiga do Sasuke por causa de um monte de garotas estúpidas.

Tudo isso apenas com olhares e expressões. Nós somos sinistras.

Nós quatro pedimos nossos sorvetes, nos sentamos em uma mesinha, e começamos a conversar. Foi muito divertido. A Ino reclamando que o sorvete do Gaara tinha mais cobertura que o dela. Sasuke se engasgando com o sorvete. Eu gargalhando feito uma débil. Eu pegando as castanhas dele e ele pegando minhas jujubas. Parecia realmente um encontro de casais. E no final eu me empolguei com os sorvetes e pedi mais uns... Dois ou três? Quem sabe quatro? Eu nem contei.

- Se eu soubesse que você era viciada eu nem teria te trazido aqui. – disse Sasuke colocando o braço por trás da minha cadeira.

- Você se deu mal Uchiha! ^^ Sou viciada em sorvete! – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Você é viciada em tudo que é doce formiguinha! – Disse Gaara rindo da minha cara!

- E quem disse que sou eu quem vai pagar? – Perguntou Sasuke me olhando desafiador.

- Você me convidou, você paga! – eu disse cruzando os meus braços e sorrindo divertida. Ele bufou.

- Não acredito que eu to vendo dois bilionários brigando pra quem vai pagar a conta! – Disse Gaara rindo. Sasuke também abriu um belo sorriso malicioso.

- Ok ok! . – Disse Sasuke. – Eu vejo como você pode me retribuir depois. – Ele me deu um sorriso incrivelmente sexy e logo Gaara acompanhou. Sinceramente, eu estou diante dos dois sorrisos mais lindo do mundo!

– Ok! Depois eu pago! – Eu disse sem entender o duplo sentido. Ainda estava encantada com aqueles sorrisos.

- Hinata! – Disse Ino perplexa. – Você não entendeu né? – Disse Ino suspirando.

- O que? – Eu perguntei inocentemente.

- Não importa! Agora você me deve. E eu posso cobrar como eu quiser. – ele disse sorrindo. Agora a fixa caiu. Não caio mais nesse seu sorriso manipulador. Abri a boca pra protestar, mas... – Vem Gaara! Vamos pagar a conta! – ele disse puxando Gaara para a fila do caixa.

- Ei Sasuke... – Ele virou pra mim. - Já que eu to abrindo uma conta, aproveita e trás uma garrafinha d'água pra mim?! – Eu dei um belo sorriso pra ele e ele me olhou como quem diz: " Você não tem jeito"!

- E não obedeça não pra você ver! – Disse Gaara frescando com ele!

- Cala a boca e vamos logo! –Disse Sasuke arrastando Gaara pra fila. Botei a mão no queixo e suspirei olhando ele se afastar. *-* Então sobrou eu e Ino sentadas na mesinha.

- Ei, Hina, posso fazer uma pergunta? – Perguntou Ino tirando o sorriso bobo do meu rosto!

- Desde quando você precisa me perguntar se pode me perguntar algo? – Eu falei sorrindo.

- Desculpe! É que isso, realmente, é algo que é constrangedor de perguntar até pra mim! - Pela expressão dela devia ser algo sério. Conheço a Ino na palma da minha mão.

– Fala - Eu disse. Ela sorriu meio sem graça, mas seus olhos demonstravam tristeza. Ai meu Deus! O que é agora?

- Você... Aproximou-se do Sasuke só pra provocar a Sakura? – O Quê?

- Você tem noção do que ta me perguntando, Ino? – Eu fiquei indignada com essa pergunta. – Há quanto tempo agente se conhece pra você não saber que eu não seria capaz disso?

- Desculpa, Hina! É que foi coincidência demais! Num dia você briga com a Sakura porque ela acha que ele gosta de você e no dia seguinte você aparece conversando com ele como se fossem íntimos! – ela disse abaixando a cabeça. – Eu tenho certeza que você não faria isso só pra magoar Sakura, mas ela ficou tão arrasada que essa foi a única explicação que eu achei!

- Eu sei que foi muita coincidência! E eu sei que você pode não acreditar no que vou falar agora, mas eu nunca faria nada pra magoar a Sakura! Mesmo porque, de acordo com ela, eu já a magoei demais! – Foi minha vez de baixar a cabeça. – Sakura é importante pra mim! Passamos bons anos juntas como amigas e, pra mim, foi triste ouvir aquilo dela. Mas eu jamais a magoaria de propósito! Sasuke só... – Sorri um pouco sonhadora. - Entrou na minha vida da forma mais inusitada e no momento que eu mais precisava! ^^

- Entendo! Desculpa Hina! – Ela veio pro meu lado e me abraçou. – Por ter pensado isso de você! Eu fui uma péssima amiga!

- Tudo bem! – Disse correspondendo o abraço.

- Não ta não! Mesmo depois de você ter me dado o melhor presente da minha vida! – Eu sorri. Ela tava se referindo ao Gaara!

- Que presente? – Perguntou Gaara se aproximando da mesa com Sasuke ao seu lado.

- Assunto de mulher, florzinha! – Eu pisquei pro Gaara que levantou a sobrancelha.

- E então? Vamos? – disse Sasuke me estendendo à garrafinha de água. Eu sorri vitoriosa e ele revirou os olhos. – Como se eu pudesse recusar um pedido seu! Agora vamos! – Ele praticamente me puxou do banco e eu continuei sorrindo.

Quando saímos da sorveteria, eu senti um vento muito frio, que me deu vontade de espirrar.

- A... A... A... – eu emitia. – ATCHIIIIIIIIIIM!

- Saúde. – disse Ino sorrindo um pouco.

- Valeu. – eu disse fungando o nariz.

- Dinheiro também. – Completou Gaara.

Sasuke esboçou um sorriso brincalhão. Esse é um dos melhores dele.

- Dizem que quando a gente espirra é por que estão falando da gente. – disse Sasuke começando a andar, então todos nós estávamos lado a lado andando.

- Quem será que ta falando de bim? – eu disse com o nariz entupido. Droga! Peguei um resfriado.

- Eita Hinata. Já está falado com M pelo B? – disse Gaara caçoando com a minha cara.

- Para de rir de bim, Gaara! – e disse fungando meu nariz novamente. Sasuke, Ino e Gaara começaram a rir. Que saco!

- Ah Hina. É bonitinho falar quando o nariz está entupido. – disso Ino tentado me tranquilizar.

- Bais é muito chato! -– eu disse. Epa epa! Outro espirro estava vindo. – A... A... ATCHIIIIIIIIIM!

- O que dizia Ino? – perguntou Sasuke divertido.

- Cala a boca, Uchiha! E vabos pra casa! – eu disse indo na frente. Gaara cutucou Sasuke e disse algo que eu pude ouvir:

- Já ouviu aquela história da rena de natal que tinha um nariz vermelho que acendia e ia à frente para iluminar o caminho? – ele disse entre risos. – Considerando que o nariz da Hinata está todo vermelho e ela está indo na frente...

Eu parei bruscamente fazendo os dois esbarrarem em mim.

- Eu sei o nome dessa história Gaara. É... "Rudolph, a rena do nariz vermelho". – disse Ino toda encantada.

- Você não ta ajudando, Ino! E vocês, be deixem em paz! – eu disse com raiva. Cara, falar assim está me deixando irritada. Sasuke riu.

- Ta bem coelhinha! Vem cá! – E ele mais uma vez passou o braço pelo meu ombro e me puxou pra perto dele! *-* Automaticamente eu me encolhi nos braços dele. Agora sim tava quentinho! Ino olhou pra gente e depois olhou pra Gaara com os olhos brilhantes! Gaara revirou os olhos e também abraçou ela. E enquanto Ino estava alegre e saltitante por está abraçada com Gaara, Gaara virou pro Sasuke e exclamou um "Valeu Viado" só fazendo gesto com a boca. Eu e Sasuke sorrimos. Depois foi a vez de Ino olhar pra mim e esboçava uma expressão que eu sabia o que queria dizer, então eu revirei os olhos e ela riu.

Desculpe, mas essa eu não posso traduzir. Compromete-me muito. E como.

Continuamos andando e conversando animadamente, quando eu, me toquei de algo que acho que até agora ninguém notou. Eu parei fazendo Sasuke parar junto comigo.

- O que foi? – ele me perguntou. Ino e Gaara pararam e olharam para mim também.

- Onde diabos agente ta? – eu perguntei ainda sem me mexer. Eles olharam em volta. Ino começou a olhar para todos os lados desesperada. Gaara tentou pronunciar algo várias vezes abrindo e fechando a boca, mas nada saiu. Que ótimo, agente se perdeu!

_Pensei ter visto um sinal em algum lugar nas Entrelinhas,_

_Mas talvez seja eu, talvez eu veja apenas o que quero._

- Tá legal, alguém lembra como a gente veio parar aqui? – perguntou Sasuke olhando para nós três. Nós nos entreolhamos e ninguém disse nada. Como isso pôde acontecer? No meu caso e no de Ino eu até entendo! Nós estávamos tão encantadas por estarmos abraçadas com esses deuses que nem nos importávamos pra onde estávamos indo! Já os meninos... Eu não faço a menor idéia de como eles conseguiram se distrair tanto!

- Não sei. A gente ficou fazendo curvas e eu não be lembro como viemos parar aqui. – eu disse ainda meio assustada. Dei mais uma fungada. Eu estou precisando assuar o nariz. Urgh!

- Essas casas parecem mal assombradas de tão velhas e cheias desses matos. – disse Ino morrendo de nojo. – Não é, Gaara? Gaara?

Olhei para o Gaara e ele estava mais a frente olhando uma casa meio... Nostálgico?

- Cara, você ta bem? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Acho que... Eu já morei nessa casa. – pronunciou Gaara. Eu comecei a me engasgar com a minha própria saliva.

- Como é? – disse Ino assustada.

– Como você já pode ter borado nessa casa velha? – Eu perguntei incrédula.

- Claro que ela não era assim quando eu morava aqui né? Gênia! – Gaara colocou o cotovelo na minha cabeça e eu revirei os olhos. – Mas a algum tempo atrás, esse era um dos bairros mais nobres de Manhattan! Porém ele teve de ser evacuado!

- Por que? – Perguntou Sasuke vindo pro meu lado.

- Algo relacionado a ser perto de uma usina que transmiti radiação e a probabilidade de alguém ter câncer, graças a isso, era elevada! – Disse Gaara observando o antigo bairro que agora estava abandonado. – Lembro que agente deixou bastante coisas aqui na esperança de voltar, mas já faz tanto tempo que meus pais até esqueceram de vim buscar o resto das coisas.

- Que tipo de coisas? – Perguntei com os olhos brilhando! Essa história tinha despertado minha curiosidade.

- Móveis, roupas, livros... Talvez... Coisas comprometedoras do kankuro e da Temari! – Gaara me olhou com um olhar cúmplice. Acho que ele tava pensando a mesma coisa que eu! *-*

- Bom... – Sasuke também nos olhou com um olhar cúmplice e sorrindo maldosamente. - Só há um jeito de descobrir! – Eu e Gaara fizemos cara de quem ia aprontar.

- Vamos invadir! – Eu falei com chamas nos olhos e Gaara e Sasuke bateram os punhos um no outro num gesto de camaradagem.

- ESPERA UM POUCO AÍ! – Disse Ino se afastando pra trás. – Vocês não tão pensando em entrar aí né?

- Qual é, Ino! Cadê o seu senso de aventura? – Perguntou Gaara puxando ela pela cintura. Assim é maldade né Gaara!

- Bom... Eu... Eu... – Ino corou e eu revirei os olhos. Mulher é um bicho tão vulnerável ao homem que ela gosta né?

- Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?! – Alguém falou atrás de nós e assustou a Ino que gritou e saiu correndo pra trás do Gaara. E quando viramos em direção a voz eu sorri e fui direto abraçar ele.

- Akabaruuuuu! – Disse abraçando o belo cão brando do Kiba que logo começou a me lamber e a abanar o rabo. *-* Ele não é lindo?

- Oi pra você também, Hina-chan! – Disse Kiba sorrindo pra mim e eu me levantei e sorri de volta.

- O que faz aqui Kiba? – perguntei curiosa.

- Eu sempre corro com o Akamaru por aqui à noite. – ele disse. – E vocês?

- Nos perdemos. – disse Ino olhando feio pro Gaara e pro Sasuke que se fingira de desentendidos. Homens odeiam admitir que se perderam e odeiam mais ainda pedir ajuda.

– Então vocês se perderam? - Kiba perguntou com um sorriso debochado olhando para os meninos. - Querem que eu leve vocês de volta?

- Não precisa. Achamos uma coisa mais interessante para fazer aqui. – disse Sasuke olhando para Gaara misteriosamente que retribuía o olhar.

- E seria...? – perguntou Kiba

- Invadir a essa casa! – Eu falei com os olhos brilhando. Kiba deu um sorriso brincalhão.

- Você não cansa de se meter em encrenca não em baixinha? – Perguntou KIba bagunçando meu cabelo. Kiba, Shino e Eu, desde pequenos, vivíamos explorando esses lugares assim e graças a isso eu desenvolvi esse senso de aventura. – Conseguiu curar sua fobia? Essa casa parece ter bastante aranha! – Só dele falar esse nome eu me arrepiei todinha. Eu ODEIO aranhas! Arrrr...

- Você tem razão! – Eu falei passando as mãos nos braços só de imaginar as aranhas subindo em cima de mim.

- Vamos logo Hinata! Eu prometo que te protejo! – Disse Sasuke me chamando e meus olhos brilharam. ¬¬' Olha só a garota que acabou de reclamar que mulheres são vulneráveis! Vai entender.

- Se é assim eu também vou junto! – Disse Kiba olhando com uma cara muito sexy para mim. Droga! Ele sabe que eu não resisto quando ele morde o lábio. E só agora eu vim reparar que Kiba tava todo suado e sem blusa. OMG! Kiba tava ficando cada vez mais lindo tanto de rosto quanto de corpo. Nossa Senhora! Sorri pra ele e também mordi discretamente o lábio. Aaaaah! Que tortura!

- E por que deixaríamos você ir junto? – perguntou Sasuke arqueando uma sobrancelha, fuzilando Kiba. Kiba devolveu o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

- Primeiro, porque só eu sei como Hinata fica perto de aranha ou rato. Posso cuidar dela. E segundo... - ele então sorriu ironicamente para Sasuke. – Eu tenho um cão de guarda! – ele apontou para o Akamaru.

- E por que precisaríamos de um cão de guarda? – Perguntou Gaara.

- Esse bairro esta abandonado a tempos! O que garante a você que não tem alguém aí dentro? – Disse se escorando com o cotovelo na minha cabeça com um sorriso convencido. Todos nós olhamos pra casa juntos. Kiba tinha razão. Se eu fosse um sem teto e visse uma casa bonita, embora velha, dando bobeira... provavelmente eu entraria.

- Ok, me convenceu! Você vem junto Kiba! – disse Ino logo em seguida. Todos nós olhamos para ela. – Que é? Eu estou com medo.

- Você é um bom garoto né? Akabaru? – Eu comecei a alisar a cabeça dele que latiu confirmando o que eu disse. Sasuke revirou os olhos e seguiu Gaara que já abria o portão. Ino veio pro meu lado e passou o braço no meu e fomos juntas com Kiba e Akamaru atrás de Sasuke e Gaara,

Chegamos em frente a porta da "casa mal assombrada" e todos nós olhando.

- Budaram de idéia, é? – eu disse cruzando os braços e olhando para Sasuke e Gaara.

- Claro que não. – disse Sasuke sorrindo de canto, e depois olhou para Gaara. – Não vai amarelar não, né? - Gaara engoliu seco, olhando assustado para a porta. - Qual é Gaara! Virou veado? – disse Sasuke brincando com ele. Logo após, Gaara olhou espantado para Sasuke e depois para todos.

- Eu hein. Ta me estranhando, é? – disse ele meio metido. Sasuke riu. Provavelmente foi uma "resposta" a pergunta de Gaara. Gaara então fechou a cara para ele. – Você está se achando tanto, por que não abre a porta e vai à frente?

Então Sasuke olhou feio para Gaara. Estava óbvio que os dois estavam com medo. Claro, quem não estaria? O brother do Gaara é um marginal!

- Que merda, vocês não vão entrar não? – disse Kiba perdendo a paciência. Gaara e Sasuke o encararam.

- Primeiro as damas. – disse Gaara esticando o braço na direção da porta e abrindo caminho para o Kiba. O mesmo se irritou.

- Que saco! Vocês vão ou não entrar? – perguntou Ino. Até Ino já estava impaciente.

Os garotos se entreolharam. Kiba foi tentar girar a maçaneta, mas ela estava emperrada.

- Não quer abrir. – ele disse sorrindo com a mão atrás na cabeça. Os meninos tentaram abrir mas de nada adiantou. Eu já estava cansada de ficar parada.

- Qual é? – Eu disse com cara emburrada. – Vocês não vão be fazer vim até aqui a toua né? Fala sério! – Cruzei os braços.

- E o que você quer que agente faça formiguinha? – Perguntou Gaara. Eu sorri e me aproximei deles.

- Arrombar! – Eu falei e eles me olharam assustados.

- Você ta falando sério? – Perguntou Sasuke. Acho que ele não conhecia esse lado meu! Meu sorriso só se alargou mais.

- Claro! Até uma garota cobo eu conseguiria arrombar uma porta nesse estado! – Eles se entreolharam e eu revirei os olhos. – E então? Vão deixar uma dama arrombar a porta eu vocês podem fazer isso? – Olhei desafiadora pra cada um deles e engoliram em seco.

-Tudo bem! Eu faço isso – disse Sasuke fazendo pose de metido com as mãos no bolso da calça. – Se agente for preso por invasão a culpa é sua senhorita Hyuuga.

- A casa é do Gaara! – Sorri triunfante. – Ele não pode ser preso por invadir a própria casa né? – Pisquei pro Gaara que sorriu confirmando o que eu disse. Então Sasuke deu de ombros e se afastou pra pegar impulso e bateu com o ombro na porta fazendo um buraco na mesma. Ele pôs a mão por dentro do buraco e a abriu por dentro. Então a porta abriu. Eu sorri vitoriosa dando um pulinho e fui pro lado do Sasuke.

Todos nós paramos na porta e começamos a olhar pra dentro. Tava tudo escuro e empoeirado. Ninguém fez menção em dar o primeiro passo pra dentro da casa.

- Que bedrosos! – eu disse fungando. - Vam'bora Galera! – eu disse batendo duas vezes palmas e indo na frente, sendo seguida por Ino e os rapazes.

Estava tudo escuro. Tralhas em todos os lados. Quem morava ali? Um destruidor de lares! Só pode. Tinha vários móveis, porém só tinha coisa quebrada. Cama, armário, mesinha, sofá. Tudo era um lixo, cheio de teias de aranhas. Um nojo! De duas uma: Ou os móveis entraram em decomposição ou alguém realmente alguém entrou aqui depois que a família de Gaara se mudou e deu um festa de arromba. Eu prefiro acreditar na primeira opção, mas por algum motiva, a segunda é mais obvia!

- Para mim já foi suficiente. – disse Kiba com os olhos arregalados.

- Ooown Kiba, você ta com medo? – perguntou Ino fazendo biquinho. Kiba ficou corado e Gaara segurou um riso junto com Sasuke.

- É... Um pouco. – ele disse abaixando a cabeça. Owwwn, que bonitinho!

- A gente te protege. – disse abraçando ele. Ino também fez um biquinho e abraçou ele também. Automaticamente o sorriso sumiu da cara do Sasuke e do Gaara. Quando eu ouvi os dois resmungarem eu sorri. Sasuke segurou meu pulso e me puxou.

- Vamos logo! Você não tava querendo explorar? – disse Sasuke já perdendo a paciência. Eu sorri da cara emburrada dele e me inclinei pra falar no ouvido dele.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúme. – eu sussurrei entre meu hálito quente sem falar com B, pude ver ele esboçar um sorriso e fechar os olhos. Então ele soltou meu pulso, pôs as mãos nos bolsos e continuamos a andar e todos foram atrás.

Havia uma enorme escada antiga, eu suspirei e continuei.

- Tem certeza Hina? – perguntou Ino olhando para a velhice da madeira em que pisávamos. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Claro que tenho. – eu disse.

Eu dei um passo, o chão se abriu entre os meus pés quando eu pisei em um degrau e um buraco foi formado. Eu gritei e caí lá. Ouvi eles chamando o meu nome, quando eu encostei no chão novamente, minha bunda doeu. Ai. Eu não enxergava nada, então olhei para cima e vi uma cabeça peluda com a língua para fora. Akamaru...

- Hinata! – Gaara, Sasuke, Ino e Kiba gritaram em coro.

- Eu estou bem! – eu gritei. Ouvi um suspiro de alívio vindo de Ino.

- Hina! Você consegue ver alguma porta? – gritou Kiba lá de cima. Eu olhei em volta. Não havia absolutamente nada.

- Acho que eu to numa espécie de porão! – eu gritei.

- Formiguinha, procura a escada que dar pra cá pra cima! – Gritou Gaara! Então eu peguei meu celular pra iluminar um pouco e vi a escada, mas...

- Até que tem uma escada, Gaara! Mas ela ta cheio de tralhas em frente a porta! E não tem como eu subir porque a madeira parece ta mais frágil que essa daí de cima, se eu cair de novo vou parar no inferno! – Eles deram uma risada abafada. Então eu ouvi um ruído. Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Eu já ouvi um ruído desse em algum lugar, então eu olhei para um lado e vi. – AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

- Hinata o que foi? – gritou Sasuke.

- TEM UM RATO ENORME AQUI EM BAIXO! MATA! MATA! – eu gritava desesperada. Se tem uma coisa que eu morro de medo é rato... e Aranha! E falando nisso aqui deve ter muita aranha! OMG! – ME TIREM DAQUI!

- Espera, Hina-chan! Eu to indo! – Disse Kiba, pude ouvir os passos do salto da Ino andando de um lado para o outro.

- Não mesmo! – Essa era a voz do Sasuke. – Eu prometi protegê-la, então eu vou!

- Hã? Você só ta querendo bancar o herói pra Hinata não é, maldito? – Essa era a voz do Kiba.

- E você não? – Perguntou Sasuke. Se eu conheço esses dois eles devem ta se encarando feitos dois cães raivosos. – E eu nunca que vou deixar ela ficar lá sozinha com um rato e um cachorro! – Vishiiii... O negócio tava esquentando. Eu iria gostar de assistir isso: Kiba sem camisa, Sasuke com aquela expressão dominadora que eu amo! *-* Mas, infelizmente, eu ouvi o ruído do maldito rato mais perto e dispertei da minha fantasia.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH... Enquanto vocês discutem aí esse maldito rato ta vindo me devorar! – Eu gritei!

- ¬¬' Dramática! – Todos falaram juntos. Ouvi os meninos tirando no Par ou Impar! Tão adultos.

- To descendo aí coelhinha! – Gritou Sasuke. Acho que ele ganhou. – Mas pêra aí... Como eu volto?

- Err... – começou Gaara. – A gente dá um jeito. - Sei. Que jeito? Ouvi Sasuke resmungar.

- Coelinha! – ele gritou. – Tem como ir um pouco mais para o lado?

- Tem! – eu gritei indo para o lado. Segundos depois tava Sasuke todo esparramado no chão, então comecei a rir.

- Eu vim te salvar e você rir de mim? – ele disse fingindo de magoado. Eu revirei os olhos e sorri um pouco. Então a gente ouve um barulho e o Sasuke começa a ficar atento.

- Fica aqui. – ele me disse bem baixo. Dããã. Para onde mais eu vou? Eu hein.

Sasuke foi bem devagarzinho e pegou alguma coisa que eu não vi o que era e começou a bater em tudo o que era coisa para matar o rato, então houve silêncio. Eu não via praticamente nada, só um leve fecho de luz de onde em cima ficava o buraco. O silêncio me incomodou um pouco. Ai meu Deus! Onde está o Sasuke? O que aconteceu com ele? Oh Meu Deus... O rato matou ele? O.o

- Sasuke? – eu chamei por ele e não ouvi nada. Então comecei a ficar desesperada e dei um suspiro tão fundo que meu nariz desentupiu. Milagre. – Sasukeeee!

Eu estava comecei a olhar para todos os lados. Eu estava quase chorando.

- Gaara! – eu gritei para cima.

- Hinata! Espera um pouco com o Sasuke aí Hina, que a Ino está passando mal e eu, o Akamaru e o cachorro vamos levar ela para tomar um ar! – ele gritou lá de cima. Então ouvi passos se distanciarem.

- Não, espera! Gaaaaaaraaa... – Ai meu Deus! Nem tive tempo de falar que o Sasuke sumiu. Que ótimo!

_Eu ainda tenho sua carta_

_Tem algo no meio que eu acabei de inventar_

_Quem eu realmente sou e quem me transformei_

- Sasuke! – eu chamei novamente. E se tiver alguém aqui e ele pegou o Sasuke? Pior, e se ele vim me buscar agora? OMG! OMG! OMG!

Eu nem vi como aconteceu. Só senti duas mãos rapidamente na minha cintura e um "Bu!" no meu ouvido.

- Aaaaaaah! – eu gritei, mas não muito alto. Então ouvi risos... Sasuke.

- Você tinha que ver sua cara. – ele dizia rindo muito.

-Você ta ficando doido Idiota? – Disse batendo no peito dele, mas acho que não tava fazendo muito efeito já que ele tava com aquele sorriso metido dele. – Quase que você me matou de susto.

- Susto? – Ele gargalhou. - Hinata você estava desesperada. – disse Sasuke rindo. Eu fiz biquinho.

- Eu... Eu só fiquei com medo. – eu disse olhando para o nada de braços cruzados.

- Com medo de que? – ele disse se aproximando. O clima mudou der repente.

- Com medo... Eu pensei... Que - Ótima hora pra perder a fala Hyuuga Hinata! – Que aquele rato viesse aqui me devorar! – Fato que não era totalmente mentira.

- Sério? – Ele levantou a sobrancelha curioso. – Algo me diz que não era do rato que você tava com medo! – ele dizia me provocando. Quando eu notei estávamos a centímetros de distância.

- Então do que eu estava com medo? – eu disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Com medo de ter acontecido alguma coisa comigo. – ele dizia dando aquele sorriso que eu gamo. Eu fiquei hipnotizada. Detesto esse controle que ele exerce sobre mim só ao sorrir.

- Você está muito convencido. – Disse colocando o dedo no peito dele. - Eu nem ligo para você. – eu disse olhando nos olhos dele. Ele sorriu e fechou um pouco os olhos, mas logo os abriu.

- Tem certeza disso? – ele disse se aproximando mais. Meu coração estava batendo mais rápido. – Que não ta nem aí pra mim? – Eeeii... Isso é covardia! Eu seria ingênua demais se eu dissesse que não sei o que ta havendo, mas que eu fui pega completamente de surpresa é verdade! Eu soube que tava havendo uma química entre agente desde mais cedo lá no porão, mas daí ele ter uma atitude repentina dessa...

- Não me pergunte isso me olhando desse jeito, Uchiha! – Em nenhum momento desviamos os olhos um do outro. Sasuke abriu um sorriso tão sexy que eu quase perdi a força nas pernas.

- Por que? – Ele perguntou com a voz rouca. Já estávamos tão próximos que eu sentia sua respiração.

Ele parou de olhar em meus olhos e começou a olhar pra minha boca que estava entre aberta. Bom... Já que estamos na chuva, borá se molhar! ^^ De propósito eu mordi meu lábio, soltando-os bem lentamente, quase como um convite e ele entendeu isso da forma que eu queria, pois senti os braços dele envolver minha cintura e me puxar pra BEM junto dele. Automaticamente minha mão foi pro peito dele. Ele se arrepiou com o toque e eu sorri. E eu sorri mais ainda quando ele sorriu para mim, com o "meu" sorriso. Nossos narizes estavam se roçando, faltavam milímetros para nossos lábios se unirem. Isso só podia ser mais um daqueles sonhos malucos que eu tenho. Mas era tão real. Então eu pronunciei com o que restava da minha consciência e disse:

- Porque eu posso não responder por mim! – Eu sorri maliciosa e ele sorriu de canto roçando levemente nossos lábios. Foi quando ele levou uma das mãos a minha nuca enfiando os dedos em meus cabelos me fazendo arrepiar dos pés a cabeça.

_E eu quero que você saiba_

_Eu vou segurar você acima de todos_

- EEEIIII! VOCÊS AINDA ESTÃO VIVOS? - Berrou Kiba lá de cima nos assustando. - ACHEI UMA CORDA! – Ele disse mostrando a corda. Eu corei violentamente e me soltei de Sasuke que não fez nenhuma menção em se afastar de mim. Percebi que Sasuke se encontrava com o rosto irritado, o semblante dele estava sério. Por um momento tive vontade de rir, mas me segurei, ele parecia realmente irritado. Vou deixar para rir em casa.

- Joga a corda! – eu disse olhando para cima. Então a corda foi jogada e estava sendo segurada por Kiba e por Gaara. Onde estava a Ino? – Vamos Sasuke! – eu o chamei e ele me olhou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Não obrigado. – ele disse, e eu franzi o cenho. E o sorriso dele aumentou ainda mais. – Vou de escada.

Então ele pegou uma escada de madeira que estava perto de umas tralhas que eu nem vi. Minha boca foi ao chão. E ele subiu as escadas até o topo e depois olhou para meu rosto perplexo.

- Você não vem? – ele perguntou, e eu ainda perplexa subi as escadas. Meu Deus! Ele planejou tudo isso! O.o Mais que cachorro! Ele deve ter descoberto a escada quando estava matando o rato então se ele quisesse sair dali ele podia, mas ele quis ficar. Por isso que ele veio logo todo cheio de segundas intenções pro meu lado!

Isso ta ficando interessante! E eu preciso de um banho frio. Um banho frio urgente!

- Que bicho te mordeu Hinata? – perguntou Kiba me olhando quando finalmente sai de vez do buraco e chamando a atenção de Gaara, e de Sasuke que segurava um riso.

- Nada, nada! – Olhei pro Sasuke com um olhar de quem diz "você me deve uma explicação!". Ele sorriu malicioso e deu de ombros. Então meu celular toca. Quando eu olho para a tela estava "Papai chamando" e a hora lá em cima: 02:37h. – Ai meu Deus! Minha nossa Senhora da Lâmpada, me dê uma luz! É o meu pai! Esquecemos da hora! Ai ai ai! Alguém prepara meu enterro?

- Calma Hinata. – disse Gaara. Então Sasuke e aproximou.

- Posso falar com ele? – ele me perguntou. Eu olhei franzindo o cenho para ele. O que ele vai dizer? – Que foi? Seu pai gosta de mim! – Ele me olhou nos olhos e sorriu. – Você não confia em mim? - Ele mordeu o lábio rindo quando eu entreguei meu celular para ele. De certa forma, eu confio nele. – Oi .

- Ele é doido? – perguntou Kiba assustado. Gaara começou a rir.

- Quer dizer que Sasuke já ta com esse moral todo, Hinata? – Perguntou Gaara rindo da minha cara. Mais o quê?

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não sei do que você ta falando! E em segundo lugar, eu já falei pra esse idiota que meu pai gosta é do Sobrenome dele! – Eu disse pro Gaara que não pareceu acreditar muito nessa história.

-... Já estamos voltando pra casa! Não se preocupe que eu a deixarei em casa! Boa noite! – Mais hein? O que o Sasuke falou pro meu pai? Maldito Gaara! Graças a ele não pude ouvir a conversa. – então ele desligou meu celular e o ergueu para mim. Eu o olhava incrédula. – Quê? Não precisa me olhar assim, eu falei que ele gosta de mim! – Ele piscou pra mim e começou a andar me deixando pasmada. Todos foram andando para fora da casa e kiba bateu com o cotovelo no meu braço, eu sorri e comecei a andar também. Quando eu saí, encontrei Ino em pé, perto do portão.

- Até que enfim! – ela disse. E depois se dirigiu apenas para mim. – Você está bem?

- Uhum. – eu respondi. E então ela me abraçou e eu retribuí o abraço. – E você está bem? Como foi que você passou mal?

Ela riu sem achar graça e cruzou os braços emburrada.

- Aquele cachorro me lambeu do queixo até o cabelo! Olhe o meu estado! Todos as minhas semanas de hidratação foram jogadas no lixo por culpa de um cachorro babão! – ela dizia irritada. Eu comecei a rir. Então, foi só por que o Akamaru a lambeu?

- Vamos para casa? – eu sugeri e todos concordaram comigo.

Todos caminharam em silêncio, e não seria eu a quebrá-lo. Então um celular toca, era o de Sasuke, o grito do telefone foi tão alto que eu pude ouvir:

- MORREEEU? – a voz era Itachi rindo. O celular estava afastado do ouvido de Sasuke, e o mesmo fazia uma careta.

- Morri. – ele respondeu entediado. E começou a falar. Nem prestei atenção, estava pensativa.

Quando eu estava lá em baixo com o Sasuke quase... Você sabe. Parecia que eu não era eu! Eu não me reconheci. Nunca me senti tão... Indefesa, perante um garoto. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu senti segurança. Como se nada fosse acontecer comigo, apenas por eu estar com ele. Essas emoções e atitudes que estou tendo não são normais para mim. Eu nem sei mais quem eu sou. Se me perguntarem se eu gosto mais de verde ou amarelo eu não vou saber responder. Isso é muito confuso.

- ... Sim Itachi! Eu to com a "Hina-chan" – Sasuke pronunciando meu nome assim me despertou e eu virei pra ele. Ele tava com um sorriso cínico olhando pro nada. – Não se preocupe! Eu vou cuidar bem dela, quer dizer, eu to cuidando bem dela. – Ele piscou pra mim e eu corei dos pés a cabeça. – Só vou deixá-la e já eu vou pra casa. – Itachi falou algo. – Aham, pode deixar! – E Sasuke desligou.

Separamos-nos de Kiba na rua principal, pois a casa dele é para o Sul. Gaara foi deixar a Ino em casa e Sasuke foi me deixar em casa. Não sei se foi impressão minha, mas Gaara e Sasuke trocaram olhares bastante suspeitos.

- O que Itachi falou de mim? – Mal tínhamos nos separado de Gaara e Ino já comecei um interrogatório ao Sasuke.

- Bom... Acho que ele tava com ciúmes por saber que eu estava com você até uma hora dessas! – Disse Sasuke olhando o céu. – Acho que ele acha que nós dois temos um caso.

- E você não falou nada pra ele acreditar no contrário, não é? – Eu falei irônica e ele sorriu de canto.

- Não! – Ele disse com aquele sorriso de quem aprontou. – Afinal... – Ele me puxou pela cintura em um mega abraço de urso quando chegamos em frente minha casa. Eu corei porque fui pega de surpresa. – É só uma questão de tempo, não é? – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu fechei meus olhos e senti o perfume dos cabelos dele. Tão bom. Tão exótico. Tão diferente. Tão... "Sasuke". Ele me pressionou mais contra seu corpo, como se... Precisasse me sentir cada vez mais perto, eu gostei disso. Ele começou a folgar meu corpo.

- Você sabe que meu pai ta nos olhando da janela, né? – Eu disse correspondendo ao abraço dele e sorri.

- Sei sim! – Ele não afrouxou o abraço e eu sei que ele tava com um sorriso malicioso. - E acho que o fato dele não nos interromper é porque ele realmente gosta de mim, não é? – Faz sentido.

- Talvez... – Eu falei me afastando um pouco dele. – Mas se eu não entrar agora ele vem aqui e me puxa pelo cabelo. Posso ouvir ele batendo os pés no chão daqui! – Sasuke sorriu.

- Você tem ração! É melhor não abusar da boa vontade do chefão Hyuuga! – Eu também sorri pra ele. Então ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos e me deu um selinho. Isso mesmo caros leitores: Ganhei um selinho de Uchiha Sasuke! (Morram de inveja!) Eu corei muito, mas não o afastei. – Boa Noite Hinata. – Eu sorri corada desviando meu olhar do dele.

- B-boa noite Sasuke! Tchau! – eu disse acenando, então entrei em casa. Virei pra ele antes de ir pra dentro de casa e ele tava me esperando entrar me observando com um sorriso bobo. Eu acenei pra ele e ele também acenou, então entrei em casa.

Estou virando de ponta cabeça. Ele sempre me aquece de algum jeito. Eu nunca pensei que aquele que era tão frio e distante pudesse me transmitir tanto calor e luz. É melhor eu entrar em casa e voltar pra realidade. Tem uma cama me esperando.

_E eu quero que você saiba_

_Eu penso que você seria boa pra mim E eu seria bom para você_

Eu mau entro em casa direito quando sou, praticamente, atacada pelo meu pai que me segurou forte nos ombros e começou a olhar cada centímetro do meu corpo. Será que ele andou bebendo?

- Hinata, você está bem? – ele me perguntou de repente. Ele parecia... Preocupado? O mundo acabou? Só pode. Ele nunca se preocupa comigo! O que aconteceu?

- Estou, mas... O senhor está bem? – eu queria ter certeza que ele estava bem, por que esse não é o estado normal do meu pai. Ele suspirou aliviado e se sentou na cadeira.

- Hinata, não me mate do coração. – ele disse suspirando cansado. Eu estranhei.

- Pai – Cheguei bem perto dele. – O senhor bebeu? – eu perguntei ainda assustada. Ele me olhou rapidamente. – Você está muito estranho.

- Hã? – ele murmurou. E me olhou nos olhos. - Eu não posso estar preocupado com a minha própria filha? O Uchiha disse que você tinha caído em um buraco e ele te salvou. O normal é que eu esteja preocupado com minha filha, não é? – É... Faz sentido! Mas não deixa de ser estranho. - O Neji também se preocupou. – O.o O QUÊ? NEJI?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – eu berrei e corri para meu quarto gritando feito uma louca. Isso é demais pra minha cabeça. Minha família virou de cabeça para baixo! Tem que haver alguma cura! Será que tem médicos de plantão há essa hora? Não sei. Só sei que me tranquei no quarto e me joguei na cama.

Eu preciso esquecer o que meu pai me disse. Preciso pensar em outra coisa. Então eu corei quando minha mente projetou a imagem de Sasuke e automaticamente levei meus dedos à boca. Sorri! Esse realmente foi um dia louco, mas eu gostei, pra falar a verdade gostei muito! Fui acordada por um deus grego, cantei e me diverti com meus novos amigos, sai num encontro em "casais", vivi uma aventura e ainda ganhei um beijo! Poderia ser mais perfeito? Os dias de domingo não são tão ruins assim quando envolvem um certo garoto de olhos profundos chamado Uchiha Sasuke! Suspirei! Era como se as mãos dele ainda tivessem passeando pelo meu corpo e me pressionando cada vez mais contra seu corpo e... Droga! Acho que eu realmente to precisando de um banho frio, to começando a ter pensamentos nada inocentes com ele. Senti um frio na barriga e suspirei. O que diabos é que ta acontecendo? Meu coração ta pra sair pela boca e eu to com uma incrível vontade de ligar pra ele só pra ouvi-lo dizer meu nome! Isso é ruim, Hyuuga Hinata! Mas eu juro que não entendo e nem sei se algum dia entenderei esse sentimento que se acumula em mim!

_E eu quero que você saiba_

_Eu vou segurar você acima de todos_

_E eu quero que você saiba_

_Eu penso que você seria bom pra mim_

_E eu seria boa para você eu seria ..._

* * *

**_Minnaaa..._**

_Um capitulo beeeeeem grande pra vocês pra compensar meu "pequeno" atraso! ^^ Tá bom... Eu sei que não foi nada pequeno, mas é porque eu tô de férias meu povo! Preciso de um pouco de praia, festa e vida social de vez em quando! Hehehehe... Afinal... Nem só de Anime e Fanfics vive uma mulher, né? ;)_

_Enfim... Pra quem se interessar o nome da musica que eu usei foi "**Good to You**" da banda " **Marianas Trench**" e eu SUPER que recomendo ela!_

_E pra minhas queridas leitoras que me cobram todo dia via facebook e PM eu peço que vocês tenham um pouco de paciência porque não teria graça se o Sasuke chegasse logo beijando a Hinata né? Acabaria a história! Hehehehehe... Sou mal!_

_**YuukiYuuna:** Vou ver o que eu posso fazer por você nessa fic sobre sua ItaHina e Nejihina, mas a minha outra fic vai ser perfeita pra você! ^^ Vou ver se eu posto ainda essa semana tá?_

_**Ju. Loxar:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Também me identifico demaaaaaaaaais com essa Hinata! Principalmente a fato dela amar calculo, amar Green Day e essa loucura dela! ^^ Adoro a Rihanna também Ju! E o que eu disse pra Yuuki-chan serve pra você também viu?_

_**WalterMisaki:** *-* Bem vinda a Fic gatinha! Muito obrigada! ^^ Também sou igual a você, sempre procuro por uma Hinata mais diferente, com mais atitudes e engraçada! Então essa fic é perfeita pra leitoras como nós, não é? ;)_

_**Boa:** OMG! *-* Muito obrigada tanto pelos elogios como pelas críticas! E eu concordo plenamente com você, embora eu seja ótima em matemática e física sou péssima em português! ¬¬' Nunca gostei muito dessa "besteira" de gramática, sou mais cálculos exatos! Enfim... Mas não é só você gatinha, também morro de inveja dela! Linda e Bilionária, quem não queria? hehehehe... E eu nem te conto que meu namorado morre de ciumes do Sasuke e do Zoro do One Piece! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Homens são tão egoístas né? ^^ Assim... E é LOGICO que vai ter cenas Hots nessa fic, também sou pervertida! kkkkkkkkk... Se quiser me mandar um email pra mim agradecer particulamente a você seria melhor! ;)_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo pessoas, vejo vocês na outra Fic! _

_Beijos _


End file.
